


50 Shades of Hell

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, But porn nevertheless, Chair Sex, Choking, Consort!Nick, Consort!Sam, Cuddling, Cum Play, D/s elements, DID I MENTION AFTERCARE, Dom!Sam, Double Penetration, Erotica, Feelings, Hehehe, King!Lucifer, M/M, More Tags To Cum, Oral Sex, PROBABLY BUT I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, Semi Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub!Nick, Sub!Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, bottom!nick, breath play, dom!Lucifer, or as I tell my mother, plotty porn, this is just porn tbh, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 43,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Two months ago, Lucifer Alighieri became the King of Hell, as was prophesied eons ago that any man named Lucifer would rule Hell. Upon being told that he needed to take a consort, and knowing that he could have anything or anyone in the world, he chose the two people closest to him: Nicholas Alighieri, his twin brother; and Samuel Winchester, his twin brother’s boyfriend and his own best friend. Brought down to live in Hell, the three of them begin a new kind of exploration as Lucifer settles into his role as leader of the damned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> So this is for the awesome @coffee-queen448! She had wanted some Snickerdoodle (what I call this beautiful ship) and my mom had suggested to me the prompt of 50 Shades of Hell and thus, this fic was born (yes you read that right, my mother suggested this prompt to me). 
> 
> Enjoy, lovely!

_ Two months ago, Lucifer Alighieri became the King of Hell, as was prophesied eons ago that any man named Lucifer would rule Hell. Upon being told that he needed to take a consort, and knowing that he could have anything or anyone in the world, he chose the two people closest to him: Nicholas Alighieri, his twin brother; and Samuel Winchester, his twin brother’s boyfriend and his own best friend. Brought down to live in Hell, the three of them begin a new kind of exploration as Lucifer settles into his role as leader of the damned.  _


	2. Shade One: Blind Folds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is blindfolded for the first time

“Are you  _ sure  _ about this?” Nick asked softly, his voice filled with slight worry as he laid on the bed. 

“Definitely,” Sam purred, sitting down next to Nick. Across the room, Nick’s twin and the new King of Hell, Lucifer, watched them with a hungry gaze. “You’ll feel so free, Nick. I promise.” 

Out of all the angels, demons, and humans, Lucifer just  _ had  _ to choose his twin brother and his best friend-slash-twin brother’s boyfriend to be his consorts. Neither of them minded- one, they  _ were  _ in Hell and two, they had had threesomes together. 

It was always clear who was in charge, though. Lucifer called the shots. Lucifer  _ knew  _ what they both needed, somehow, in some way. Nick didn’t want to think about his King and boyfriend now. He wanted to focus on Sam and the silk black cloth in his hand. 

“What’s your safe word?” Sam asked. 

Nick blew out a sigh of relief. “Vessel.”

“And what’s your color right now?” Sam asked. 

“Green,” Nick said. 

Sam searched his boyfriend’s face briefly before slipping the blindfold over Nick’s head and covering his eyes, kissing his nose tenderly. 

Nick groaned and rocked his hips upwards. The darkness of the blindfold seemed to enhance everything else. He could feel the cool Egyptian cotton sheets beneath him almost thread by thread; he could feel Sam’s calloused fingers dance along his skin; he could hear Lucifer getting up from his chair and walking across the room, and he shivered in the presence of his powerful twin. 

“You’re doing so good, Nick,” Lucifer murmured, running a gentle hand up Nick’s thigh. The touch was electric and Nick groaned, letting his legs spread. Lucifer gave a laugh, low and rough, and he looked at Sam. “You’re doing so good too, Sam.” 

“Of course I am,” Sam murmured lowly. 

“Mmm, I know. Now. . .” Lucifer and Sam must’ve started kissing, and Nick longed to see, longed to watch Lucifer’s nails bite into Sam’s strong arms, or see Sam’s fingers wrap themselves into the sparse hairs on the back of his twin’s neck and yank as they kissed. He could hear them moaning, hear Lucifer’s dark chuckle as he pulled back slightly. 

“I want you to do something for me, to our lovely Nick,” Lucifer purred. 

“Name it,” Sam breathed. 

“I want you to suck him down your throat, and make him cum using nothing but that,” Lucifer commanded. 

“While he’s blindfolded?” Sam smirked. Nick could tell Sam was smirking. 

“Yes.” 

The bed dipped again, this time between Nick’s legs, and that was all the warning Nick got before Sam swallowed him down effortlessly. 

Nick nearly came, the sensations too much. He could sense his twin nearby, watching, almost waiting for his turn. He rocked his hips needily into Sam’s mouth, moaning and gripping the bedsheets. He couldn’t see a damn thing, but that was the allure, he could see that now. Could see himself being in other situations tied up.  . 

Sam’s hair tickled the insides of his thighs as he bobbed his head and swallowed Nick down over and over again, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and stroking it on the downstrokes, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside. 

Nick wanted to cum, he really did. But he was holding out. He didn’t want this to end, he really didn’t. . . 

“It won’t end,” Lucifer whispered softly, “‘cause I’ll be right behind Sam, cleaning you up, making you hard again, and then have you spill down my throat. And then Sam and I are going to suck each other off, and you can watch.” 

Both Sam and Nick groaned at Lucifer’s words, and Sam seemed to double his efforts into making Nick cum. 

“Cum down his throat, Nick,” Lucifer murmured. “Make him gag.” 

Nick threw his head back onto the soft pillows underneath his head as he came with a cry, spilling down Sam’s throat. Sam was like a professional cocksucker who drank the entire load down, pulling off once Nick had shuddered through the aftershocks with nothing more than a thin line of cum trailing down the corner of his lip. 

“Barely a drop spilled,” Lucifer said, the bed shifting to have Lucifer sit down near Sam and kiss the taste of his twin from his mouth. “My turn.” 

“He’s all yours,” Sam breathed. 

The bed shifted again and Nick’s mouth was engulfed in warm heat again, this time his brother’s mouth and he whined as the oversensitivity struck. He knew he could handle it, though, he was used to this. 

Lucifer sucked harder, a bit more insistently than Sam, but he was also sliding his forked tongue into Nick’s slit and making him writhe from the sensation. 

“Are you cheating?” Sam huffed playfully, sitting down next to Nick and running a smooth hand down his chest. “Are you sliding your sinful tongue into his slit? God I love it when you do that.” 

Lucifer flickered his eyes up, even though Nick couldn’t see it, and he heard Sam give a low, dark laugh. “You look so good with a cock in your mouth, Lucifer,” Sam continued. “Shit, you make the prettiest picture, the two of you.” 

Nick whined and whimpered, his cock at full hardness and throbbing almost painfully in Lucifer’s mouth. Curse these two and their ability to get Nick up and going. 

“Are you going to cum down his throat, baby?” Sam cooed. “Gonna make him choke on your cock?” 

Nick whined and nodded his head rapidly. “S-sam,” he rasped. 

“Cum, Nick,” Sam murmured lowly. “Cum for us.” 

Nick came again, hearing gone as he bowed off the bed and felt Lucifer suck down whatever he gave him before collapsing bonelessly to the bed. 

“So good, so pretty,” Sam breathed, running a soothing hand down Nick’s chest as he fought to catch his breath. 

“Should we wait?” Lucifer asked, smacking his lips together. 

“Probably. Let’s get him down to Earth so he can properly enjoy the show.” 

Together, Lucifer and Sam worked. Lucifer got up to get Nick a glass of water while Sam slid off the blindfold and gathered Nick into his arms. “Hey there, baby, how are you?” he asked softly.

Nick made a noise and buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. He heard Lucifer chuckle as he came back in. 

“We wore him out, didn’t we?” Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat down next to them. 

“We sure did, although I’m not surprisd,” Sam said, tilting Nick’s head back. “Drink some water, baby.” 

Nick greedily drank from the proferred glass of water, both of the Doms urging him to slow down before he was finished with the glass, and he returned to cuddling Sam. 

Sam smiled and ran his hand up and down Nick’s back before looking at Lucifer. “I’m glad we’re here together,” he murmured. 

Lucifer smiled. “I am, too,” he said back. “I. . . I didn’t know how either of you would respond to this sudden change.” 

“I think we’re working well through it, there’s just more power to one person now,” Sam said with an easy going laugh. “Not like we haven’t fucked each other with feelings before.” 

Nick sighed happily and in agreement with Sam. While being down in Hell for a good majority of the time sucked, in the two months since Lucifer became King of Hell and made Sam and Nick his consorts, Nick has been the happiest he’s ever been. In a world of being judged, he found a haven where no person could judge him. 


	3. Shade Two: Breath Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Nick take turns in choking Sam.

“Are you ready, Sam?” 

Sam nodded, looking up into Lucifer’s icy blue eyes, the same yet different from his twin’s. “Yes,” he said. 

“Safe word?” 

“Clowns.” 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam tapped Lucifer’s arm three times. 

“Good,” Lucifer purred. “Nick? Ready?” 

“Oh yeah,” Nick groaned. 

“Let’s begin, then,” Lucifer purred. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s neck and slowly began to press down on his throat. 

Sam drew in a deep breath that was punched out of him as the weight of Lucifer’s hand made itself known on his throat. He closed his eyes, feeling a moan well up in him as his cock throbbed against Lucifer’s thigh, smearing precum along the creamy skin. 

“Look at him, Nicky,” Lucifer said reverently, slowly easing up on Sam’s throat but keeping his hand there as Sam caught his breath. 

“He’s beautiful,” Nick breathed. “May I?” He asked the question towards Lucifer, but everyone knew it was for Sam. 

“Yes,” Sam rasped. He could cum like this, he was certain of it. 

The twins switched, and soon, it was Nick hovering over Sam, looking down at him hungrily, eager to bring Sam so much pleasure. 

Lucifer’s slightly chilled hand removed itself from Sam’s neck, only to have Nick’s warmer one replaced it. Swallowing, Sam looked up and nodded at Nick. 

Nick nodded back, leaning over to share a sweet kiss with Sam as he pressed down on his neck. 

This was better, so much better, as Nick devoured Sam’s mouth while Sam’s air was cut off, making him moan and his hips buck for friction and neediness. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer breathed as Nick eased off of lips and neck gently, Sam swallowing air greedily. “Now, let’s give our man some attention.” 

Nick smirked and removed his hand from Sam’s neck and sat him up, pressing him to Lucifer’s chest before shimmying down to swallow Sam down. 

As Nick’s throat constricted around Sam’s cock, Lucifer’s fingers snaked back around and began cutting Sam’s air off. 

Sam gasped, tilting his head back and thrusting his hips harshly into Nick’s mouth. This was good, too good. . . he was going to cum. . . .

Lucifer suddenly released Sam’s neck, and his vision ran dark as he came with a cry, shaking and choking Nick with his release before sliding against Lucifer bonelessly. 

“That was gorgeous,” Lucifer breathed. “Absolutely breathtaking.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head as they looked at Nick, watching him lick his lips clean. 

“That was fucking  _ awesome, _ ” Nick groaned. “I wanna try that.”

Both Sam and Lucifer chuckled and Nick joined the cuddle pile, the twins ignoring their own erections in favor of helping Sam recover. Lucifer grabbed the water bottle ever present on their nightstand to give Sam some fluids and to not dehydrate him. 

After a while, though, Sam sat up and began sliding down the length of their bed, breath ghosting along bare skin. 

“How about you boys choke me in another way?” he asked with a grin. 

Lucifer and Nick shared a look between them, half smirks on their faces forming a full one. 

“What do you have in mind, Sam?” Lucifer asked, leaning back and tucking his hands behind his head. 

Sam flashed a devilish grin. “This.” And that was all he could say, for he shoved both twins’ cocks into his mouth. 

The twins were  _ very  _ much on board with continuing this method of choking Sam. 


	4. Shade Three: Chair Sex (Or Rather, Throne Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's been working hard lately. Nick has decided to help his twin let off steam.

Nick sauntered into the throne room as Lucifer finished conducting business with some of the crossroads demons. He had noticed his twin was looking a little worse for wear the past few days, and he knew just how to make him unwind while Sam was topside, grabbing groceries and other important goods for them. 

Lucifer gave a tired smile as he saw his twin walk in and beckoned him over. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of having my twin here with me?” he hummed as Nick approached him. 

“Not much,” Nick purred, sliding onto Lucifer’s lap and figuring out the angles that the throne was providing. “Just a little needy for my King.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I have another meeting in thirty minutes with the Torturer’s Guild,” he said. 

“I only need twenty-five,” Nick said, deftly undoing Lucifer’s belt, button and zipper as he talked. “Just needing to take care of you, big brother.” 

Lucifer raised a brow, knowing what Nick was doing but wanting to see exactly what his twin had in mind. “Oh?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Nick said. “You haven’t played with Sam and I in a few days. We’re lonely and missing you.” 

Lucifer felt a thrill run through him at hearing that Nick and Sam wanted and needed him. “Feeling neglected?” he asked. 

“Not neglected,” Nick said, fishing Lucifer’s hardening cock out of his boxers before moving onto his own jeans and belt. “Just wondering when play time will happen again. Two may be company and a jolly good time, but sometimes three is better.”    
Lucifer chuckled, eyes darkening as he watched Nick undo his jeans and pull them down just beneath his ass, cock springing forward. Moving forward, he lifted his legs up and over the arms of the throne, a well lubed hole, pressing at the cock beneath him. “Oh, now I like this,” he murmured. 

“I figured you would,” Nick teased as he positioned Lucifer’s cock and began sliding down on it, gasping and moaning. 

“Like that?” Lucifer whispered, hands wrapping themselves around Nick’s hips. 

“Yes,” Nick moaned. “Fuck. . . Almost nothing feels better than your cock, Luce.” 

“Let me guess, Sam’s gives me a run for my money?” Lucifer grinned, watching as Nick grabbed the headrest of the throne and used it to hoist himself up before letting himself slide back down. 

“Oh yes,” Nick groaned. “But nothing compares to being fucked by my big brother.” He grinned. 

Lucifer growled and began aiding Nick in his quest for pleasure, making him bounce quicker and harder. He watched as Nick’s face contort in pleasure, feeling his own rising to its climax. 

“You like fucking your King on his throne, Nick?” he whispered in Nick’s ear, biting it and hearing his twin’s gasp of pleasure. “You like me fucking up into you where anyone can walk in?” 

“Yes, yes, oh God yes,” Nick whimpered. 

A resounding slap echoed throughout the throne room, as did Nick’s cry of pleasure. 

“God isn’t here, Nicholas,” Lucifer hissed. “ _ I  _ am your new God.” 

Nick whined and nodded. “Y-y-yes, big brother.” 

Lucifer smirked, pleased. “Are you going to cum, Nick? Going to cum all over your big brother?” he murmured. 

“Y-y-yes,” Nick stammered. 

“Cum, then,” Lucifer commanded. “Cum for your King, for your God.” 

Nick cried out and came, staining Lucifer’s shirt as he trembled and quaked. 

Lucifer thrusted up into Nick twice more before cumming deep within him, groaning as he held his twin close. 

They caught their breath as the aftershocks died out and Nick looked up at his brother with love. “Need anything else?” he whispered. 

Lucifer shook his head and smiled, tilting Nick’s face up to kiss him tenderly. “Just for you to not be caught with your cum filled ass out,” he teased. 

Nick chuckled as he kissed Lucifer back, smiling. “I won’t. How much time?” 

Lucifer looked at the clock. “You’ve got eight minutes.” 

Nick groaned as he hoisted himself up and off of Lucifer’s cock and removed his legs from their somewhat uncomfortable position. 

“Tell Sam that we’re going to play tonight,” Lucifer murmured. 

“I will,” Nick grinned as he hoisted his jeans and boxers up and around his hips, leaving his belt undone. 

Lucifer tucked himself back in neatly. “Tell him that I want a clean little consort.” 

“Both of us?” Nick asked playfully. 

“ _ Especially  _ you, you naughty little boy,” Lucifer teased. 

Nick flushed but smiled. “Yes, your Majesty. 

Lucifer shuddered and made the hand motion for  _ go away.  _ “Away with you, you tempter.” 

Nick laughed as he bowed and exited, excited about tonight’s playtime. 


	5. Shade Four- Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam acted in a reckless way. Lucifer's not happy. Neither is Sam.

“Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby?” 

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, listening to Lucifer rant. 

“You went  _ head to toe  _ with a demon. Unarmed!” Lucifer growled, pointing to the door.

“I wasn’t unarmed!” Sam protested. “I had a few spelled knives and shit on me. I wasn’t stupid.” 

“Forgive me, but my boyfriend going head to toe against a demon with  _ very few  _ weapons on him is kind of stupid!” Lucifer snapped. 

“What, you don’t want me to get rid of the dissenters in your kingdom?” Sam scoffed. “I was trying to  _ protect  _ you,  _ your Majesty. _ ” His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Lucifer growled and crowded Sam into the wall. “I can take care of myself,” he said in a low voice. 

“I’m sure you can, but what if he turned your back and had killed you?” Sam asked darkly.

Neither of them knew that they were fumbling with the other’s belts, not until both of their cocks sprang free and almost slapped each other. Once they were out, though, they thought nothing of it and wrapped hands around cocks and began stroking. 

“Just because you’re the King doesn’t mean you’re invincible,” Sam continued, as if nothing had happened. His grip tightened around Lucifer’s head. 

“I know that,” Lucifer snapped, “but that doesn’t mean that I want you charging in headfirst like a testosterone infused maniac.” 

“It was a clear and deliberate attack, give me some credit,” Sam snarked, groaning as Lucifer dug his thumb into his slit.

“I’m giving you the credit that it worked,  _ boy, _ ” Lucifer growled.

Sam refused to shudder at that, both of their hands working overtime to stroke them. “What if you died?” he said. “What if I hadn’t prevented that, and you were killed?” 

“What if you and your heroics got  _ you  _ killed?” Lucifer replied back with. 

“Oh, shut up,” Sam snarled, leaning in and kissing Lucifer hard. 

The kiss was hard and brutal, both of them battling for dominance as they bit and pulled, still stroking each other as they worked to get their anger, frustration, and fear out for the other person in a hopeful orgasmic way. 

“Don’t make me think I lost you again,” Lucifer growled softly. 

“Then don't make me feel like I have to save you,” Sam replied with a snarl throwing his head back. 

They kissed again, just as hard and full of bites as they came together. They spilled into each other hands and came down. 

“I'm sorry baby” Lucifer whispered. “I'll be more careful.” 

“As will I,” Sam murmured. 


	6. Shade Five- Cum Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick enjoys being covered in cum. Sam and Lucifer indulge him.

“Look at the mess we made of him,” Lucifer said, swirling his fingers through the mess on Nick’s stomach.

“I know,” Sam said, joining his fingers. “That was, what, three loads a piece?” 

“Nine loads of cum total all over Nicky’s body,” Lucifer purred, wiping away some of the cum and holding it up to Sam’s mouth. “Say ‘ah’.” 

Sam chuckled and sucked the finger cottequishly in his mouth, giving Lucifer a faux look of innocence. 

“Don’t give me that look, you dirty boy,” Lucifer teased affectionately. 

Nick gave a weak moan as Sam smirked, Lucifer’s finger still in his mouth. Watching his brother and his boyfriend dominate him was always hot, almost too hot to bear and with them playing with the combined cum on his stomach, wringing orgasm after orgasm from him and from each other. . . it was almost too much. He felt _ dirty _ . He felt  _ used _ . He felt like he was floating, and he didn’t ever want to come down. 

“Think we can wring a fourth from him?” Lucifer asked. 

“Think?” Sam scoffed. “I  _ know  _ that we can.”

“How many can we get from him?” Lucifer asked, sitting on one side of Nick. Both his and Sam’s hands were in the cum slowly cooling against Nick’s stomach. 

“At least five, highest I’ve ever seen is seven,” Sam admitted. “Do you remember that day, baby?”

Nick nodded, moaning. Sam had been brutal, relentless, and Nick himself was insatiable. How he came seven times was beyond the two of them. 

“I think he likes being covered in cum,” Lucifer hummed, lightly scratching Nick’s chest. Nick arched into the touch, feeling his cock harden yet again. 

“Oh, without a doubt,” Sam chuckled, leaning in to ghost his lips over Nick’s. “Our little cumslut.” 

Nick moaned loudly, and Sam devoured his mouth. Lucifer reacted, grabbing Nick’s hardening cock and beginning to stroke it, his hand sliding up and down the shaft easily. 

Nick moaned and writhed between the assault on his mouth and on his cock, feeling him float higher, feeling nothing but what was happening in the moment. 

“Isn’t that what you are, Nick?” Sam asked darkly, making Nick mewl. “Our greedy little cumslut? Look at you. You’re covered in it, and you want more, don’t you?” 

Nick whined and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, you do,” Sam chuckled, smirking. His eyes were dark and hooded, and Nick leaned up for another kiss. This one was harsher, with Sam biting his lips and forcing his mouth to comply with Sam’s wishes, and Nick wanted  _ more.  _

“Next time we do this,” Lucifer announced lowly, “I think we should take turns fucking him and watching the cum leak out of him before switching.” 

Sam and Nick groaned and they could tell Lucifer was grinning. “Of course our little cockslut likes the idea, his cock jumped when I said that,” he said. 

Nick had barely anytime to warn them before his orgasm washed over him, cumming all over himself and his twin’s hand as his back arched before he slumped down with a moan. 

“I think he’s done, Luce,” Sam commented. 

“I think so too,” Lucifer said. “Come on, I have a bath drawn up for us.” 

Sam nodded and grabbed a few bottles of water and tossing them to Lucifer before picking Nick up. “Hey there, baby,” he whispered. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, alright?” 

Nick sighed and nodded, nuzzling into Sam as he carried him down the hallways to the bathroom, where a tub large enough to seat the three of them comfortably sat, filled to the brim of warm water. 

Sam got in first, with Nick, both of them groaning happily at the feeling of the water on their bodies, then Lucifer, facing them. He passed Sam two bottles of water before opening his and draining it in a minute. 

Sam opted to save his drink until Nick got some, and Nick drank greedily, but slowly. He didn’t want to choke.

Once everyone had their fill of water, Lucifer got the loofah and some herbal scented body wash and began washing Nick cleaned while Sam washed his hair. Both of them murmured tender words of love and adoration and Nick smiled, basking it in all.

Being an absolute total sub was worth it. 


	7. Shade Six: Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer both fuck Nick

Nick clung to Sam’s arms, whimpering as he felt Lucifer’s fingers stretch his rim even further around Sam’s cock. 

“You’re doing great, baby, just fine,” Sam whispered, running his hands up and down his back. “How’s he looking down there, Luce?”

“Wet,” Lucifer grinned. “I’m glad we buy the economy size bottles, how full was this one when we started?” 

“I think three quarters- is that bottle gone?” Sam asked. 

“Just about, and I have four of my fingers in his ass,” Lucifer reported. 

Nick whimpered, feeling weak. Four fingers, a cock, and almost an entire bottle of lube in his ass? God, he was in Heaven- metaphorically speaking, of course. 

“Oh, I think he likes that,” Sam teased, rubbing his back. 

“Oh, I think we  _ know  _ he likes that,” Lucifer grinned. “He’s such a greedy little cockslut for us.” 

Sam rumbled a chuckle. “Think he’s ready?” 

“Yeah, if he says he is,” Lucifer said. 

“Baby, are you ready for Lucifer’s cock?” Sam asked softly. 

Nick whined and nodded. “Yes, yes, please,” he whispered. 

“Say what you want about him being greedy,” Sam smirked as Lucifer slowly removed his fingers from Nick’s ass, “but at least he’s polite about it.” 

“That’s true,” Lucifer agreed. “Stay relaxed for us, Nicky, okay?” 

Nick whined and buried his head into the crook of Sam’s neck with a quiet whimper. 

“It’s going to feel so good, baby,” Sam whispered, watching as Lucifer straightened and began sliding his cock gently right along Sam’s. 

The three men hissed, all for different reasons, but the loudest of all was Nick, who was trembling with pleasure as Lucifer moved. It was slow, deliberate, and testing all at once, making sure that Nick wasn’t in pain. 

Nick was the furthest thing from being in pain. He’s not even sure he knows the meaning of the word right now. All he knows is the white hot pleasure and the feeling of both Sam and Lucifer pressing against him from all sides. 

“How deep are you, Lucifer?” Sam groaned. “I’m not going to be able to hold on much longer.” 

“Almost. . . in,” Lucifer grunted, everyone moaning once Lucifer bottomed out next to Sam. “How’re you feeling, baby brother?” 

Nick let out a keen and rocked his hips. 

“I’ll take that to mean, ‘stop talking and please fuck me’,” Sam grinned. “Hold on tight, baby.” 

Nick moaned and nearly let out a scream as Lucifer and Sam fell into an easy rhythm of making sure he was always stuffed full with at least one cock. The pace was slow, yet seemingly rough, especially when Lucifer knotted a hand in Sam’s hair and brought them all closer so he could devour Sam’s mouth. 

Sam’s hands grabbed and squeezed Nick’s ass as they moved, and Nick was just too full, it was almost too much. . . 

He came hard, screaming his pleasure as he spilled onto his and Sam’s stomachs, ass clenching down tight on his brother’s and his boyfriend’s cocks. Nails dug into Sam’s back, almost tearing the skin open as he wailed. 

“Fuck!” Sam swore, ducking his head down to nip Nick’s ear. “So close.” 

“Cum, Sam,” Lucifer murmured lowly. “Cum and fill his tight little ass up.” 

Sam groaned and came, just as Lucifer did as well, and Nick moaned weakly at feeling hot cum fill his ass.    
“Hey there, baby,” Sam murmured. How did he always sound so normal after cumming? It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t. “You want to be plugged up?” 

Nick nodded, sighing contently. 

“Luce?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll grab one after I slide out,” Lucifer said. “Stay relaxed, Nicky.” 

“Here, let’s lay down,” Sam murmured. “It’ll be easier.” 

Slowly, Sam eased Nick down onto his chest while he fell onto his back and rubbed Nick’s back and arms, murmuring soothing words as Lucifer slowly pulled out of his twin’s ass. When he was free, he patted the taut rear gently and slid off the bed, on the hunt for water and a plug. 

Sam slowly pulled Nick off of him before finding a water bottle and holding it up to Nick’s mouth. “Here you go, baby,” he whispered softly. 

Nick slowly drank the water, drained and really just wanting to nap. 

Lucifer came back and gently slid the black plug that he found in Nick’s ass before laying down next to them. Sam shifted so they were all on their sides, Lucifer spooning Nick and the two of them cuddling their precious submissive. 

Nick yawned and nuzzled into the pillows. “I wanna try that again,” he whispered. 

“Sounds good, baby,” Sam smiled as he reached down with Lucifer to pull the covers up and around the two of them. “But maybe when we’ve all built up a bit of stamina.” 

“I have  _ plenty  _ of stamina,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Mhm,” Sam smirked. “You certainly didn’t have that much stamina when I was riding your cock this morning.” 

“You cheated,” Lucifer said simply. 

“How did I cheat? How  _ does  _ one cheat?” Sam asked playfully. 

“Shut up and let me sleep,” Nick moaned. 

Lucifer and Sam chuckled, covering Nick’s face and neck in soft kisses. “Sleep well, Nick,” Lucifer whispered, watching his brother fall asleep before leaning over and giving Sam a soft kiss. “And you sleep well.” 

Sam smiled sleepily and fell asleep. 

Lucifer watched his consorts and lovers sleep peacefully for a long time before snuggling down and closing his own eyes, wondering what he did in the name of God’s creation that allowed him to have two wonderful men as his own. 


	8. Shade Seven: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam allows the twins to tie him up.

“How do you feel, Sam?” Lucifer asked, running his hands down Sam’s torso after he finished the final knot that bound Sam’s hands together above his head. 

Sam swallowed with a nod. “Good,” he confirmed, tugging lightly on the restraints. They were holding him well, and Sam felt himself sink a little bit. The rope felt nice against his skin, although he still felt like he was going to end up with rope burn before they were done. Not that he minded. A little rope burn never hurt anyone. 

“He’s so pretty like this,” Nick said reverently, running a gentle hand along Sam’s calf. 

“Isn’t he, Nicky? And he’s ours,” Lucifer said, licking his lips lightly. “Now, how best to tease you, hmm?” 

Sam swallowed and sighed, leaning into the twins’ touches. 

“I think I’m going to be more of a voyeur with this one,” Lucifer mused. “At least, until the end.”

“What do you have in mind, big brother?” Nick asked, draping himself over his twin’s back. 

“How’s your hole feeling, Nicky?” Lucifer asked, turning his head to the side to look at his brother. 

Nick hummed in thought, licking his lips as he flexed his ass. “Feeling pretty good, especially since after the double penetration you two haven’t been in it.” 

Lucifer groaned softly. “True, all we’ve been doing is using your pretty little mouth,” he said, nipping Nick’s lower lip playfully. Nick rocked his hips into Lucifer’s back, rubbing his cock against his spine. 

“And using Sam’s,” Nick added. 

Sam moaned. Yes, it’s been a couple of weeks since they both took Nick’s ass, which meant that while they gave it a rest and Sam’s took a pounding. Sam didn’t mind much himself- he liked switching between top and bottom, between Dom and sub. Especially when it concerned the twins. He preferred to top Nick and to bottom for Lucifer, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like for roles to switch up?

Hence why he was now bound to their bed and there were two sets of blue eyes looking at him with lustful contemplation.

“Yes. . . So how about you ride his cock?” Lucifer murmured lowly.

Nick and Sam moaned in unison. They had talked about trying this, about tying Sam up and having Nick ride his cock before, but they hadn’t actually done it. Not before now, at least. 

Nick smirked and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Good thing I’m all lubed up for the monster, right?” he murmured. 

“It is,” Lucifer murmured back, kissing his twin back. “Do you want me to pull out your plug?” 

“Please,” Nick said. 

“Then turn around, show Sammy that pretty little ass of yours,” Lucifer hummed. 

Nick turned around, almost straddling Sam’s legs and raised his ass up, giving Sam a perfect view of the black plug nestled between his cheeks. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer breathed. “One of the most beautiful sights in creation.” 

Nick snorted. “Narcissistic much?” he teased.

Lucifer smacked Nick’s ass. Nick groaned and gave a wiggle. “C’mon, big brother. Pull it out so I can ride Sam’s dick.” 

“You just like that he’s bigger than us,” Lucifer teased, gently grasping the base of the plug and starting to pull it out. 

Nick whined and moaned as the plug slowly came out of his ass, Lucifer fucking him with it a little. “Listen, you should bottom for him sometime. Stars, Luce, stars. You will see stars.” 

Lucifer smirked, pulling the plug free and smacking Nick’s ass. “Maybe one day,” he said, “but for now, you got a cock to ride.” 

Nick’s hole clenched and relaxed as he raised himself up and turned around, crawling up the length of Sam’s body and hovering right over him. “How’s this feel, Sam?” 

“Please,” Sam whispered, licking his lips, “please ride me.” 

“So polite,” Lucifer murmured approvingly. “Go on, Nicky. Slide down his cock and ride him.” 

Nick smirked, reaching behind him and situating Sam’s cock so he could slide down it, and he began to do so with a gasp. God, having nothing but a measly plug that couldn’t even reach his prostate in him for two weeks was agony. This. . . this was so much better. 

He took his time, watching Sam tug at his bonds and moan, sweat beading along his brow as he found the leverage to thrust his hips. 

“No, no, Sam,” Lucifer chided softly, “Let Nicky bottom out in his own time. Don’t move your hips.” 

The answering whine from Sam sent chills down Nick’s spine. He’s  _ never  _ seen Sam this desperate, not even when they indulged him and choked him while he fucked Nick, or while one of the brothers blew him. 

He ran soothing hands down Sam’s heaving torso as he bottomed out at long last, moaning as he felt full for the first time in two weeks. “Easy, tiger,” he whispered softly, “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, sinking into Nick’s touch and relaxing. He still tugged on the rope, wanting to touch Nick, especially as his boyfriend began to ride him slowly, throwing his head back to moan. 

“How does he feel, Nick?” Lucifer asked, and both turned their heads to observe the King of Hell languidly stroking his cock. 

“So good, big brother. Feel so full,” Nick moaned, rocking his hips up and down, rolling and clenching around Sam’s thick length. 

“Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

“So good,” Sam moaned. “Wanna touch and can’t, and that. . . Oh!” He moaned as Nick gave a hard clench around his length. 

“That excites you, doesn’t it?” Lucifer whispered, coming closer. “That makes you want him more, doesn’t it?” 

Sam nodded, gasping for breath as Nick rode him harder, keeping that tight clench in place. 

“Makes you want to break free and flip him over before pounding into him,” Lucifer continued to whisper. “Makes you greedy for making him  _ take it. _ ” 

Nick and Sam moaned loudly, Nick’s hands pressing down firmly on Sam’s chest. 

“Yes, oh God yes,” Sam breathed. 

Nick’s voice hitched in his throat as he changed angles and felt the head of Sam’s cock rub against his prostate. “Sam, fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Nick whispered. Getting an idea, he reached up and rested a hand firmly, yet gently against Sam’s throat, asking silently for permission. 

Sam took a lungful of air and nodded, his arousal spiking to nearly white hot pleasure. 

Seeing the permission being granted, Nick’s fingers tightened and began choking Sam. 

Sam came a few short seconds later, all the experiences too much as he bucked hard into Nick, filling him up to the brim as he struggled for air, attempting to break free of the ropes. 

Lucifer and Nick groaned at seeing Sam fly apart and Lucifer moved in behind his brother, wrapping his other hand around Nick’s cock. “Keep riding it,” he commanded, “ride it, milk that cock until it’s dry, little brother.” 

Nick whined and kept bouncing, Sam’s cock half hard in his ass and his brother’s length pressing against him, precum smearing against the small of his back. 

“Cum all over him, Nick,” Lucifer breathed. 

Nick came on his brother’s command, staining his hand and Sam’s stomach as Sam laid almost bonelessly on the bed, still tugging occasionally at his bonds. 

Lucifer came at feeling his brother cum, smearing his back and crack with it, watching it intermingle with Sam’s. “One day, I’m going to eat the cum out of you,” he whispered to Nick before moving away so Nick could ease off of Sam while he undid the bonds. 

Lucifer tsked as he freed Sam, showing him the rope burn around his wrists. “You hurt yourself,” he murmured. 

Sam gave a weary smile of happiness. “Mmm, but it was totally worth it,” he hummed. 

Nick finally freed Sam’s cock from his hole and he flopped down next to Sam, giving him a slow, easy kiss. “Mmm, that was one thing to check off the kink list,” he murmured. 

“Yes, it was,” Sam smiled, wrapping his free arm around Nick. They both looked up at Lucifer as he passed them water bottles. 

Lucifer eased down next to them and watched them drink, drinking his own water slowly and smiling at them. “I take it that we all want to do that again?” 

“God, yes,” Nick and Sam breathed, both of them yelping and laughing as Lucifer swatted at their overly sensitive cocks. 

“One day, the two of you are going to get spanked until I can cook eggs and bacon on your asses for saying that,” Lucifer said, only half joking. 

“But until then, we’re probably going to keep saying it,” Nick said cheekily. 

“Force of habit, really,” Sam added. 

Lucifer smiled at his consorts and kissed them both. “Get some sleep, you two. I’ll wrap the wrists later.” 

Sam yawned and held his one of his hands out to Lucifer. “Or you can do it while I tumble into dreamland, I don’t think you want blood on the bedsheets.”

“Fair point,” Lucifer hummed, leaning over and rummaging around in their nightstand for some supplies. 

Sam was already asleep when he started, snoring softly, but Nick helped, both of them working carefully and quietly so they don’t wake Sam up. When they were finished, they shared a chaste kiss before snuggling up on either side of Sam and falling asleep. 


	9. Shade Eight: Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gags Nick, and Sam- in two different ways

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a prettier sight,” Lucifer murmured, running his fingers through Nick’s hair as he looked at Sam. 

Sam smirked from where he was lounging on their bed. “Oh? You think this is prettier than when you’re face fucking him?” he questioned. “Or maybe prettier than when he’s covered in cum?” 

Lucifer hummed, looking down at Nick with a smirk of his own. “You bring up very good points, but I think you’ll understand why I say this is prettier than those,” he said. “Turn around, Nicky, and show Sammy how pretty you look.” 

Nick slowly turned around, showing Sam the fact that he was now gagged with a small black ball gag. He whimpered softly, feeling his headspace cement fully as he watched Sam stand up and walk over to him. 

“Christ, he’s beautiful,” Sam breathed, cupping Nick’s face in his hands and stroking along his cheekbones. Nick whined and rested against the two of them. 

“Isn’t he?” Lucifer breathed. “I know we love hearing him talk but sometimes-”

“It makes it hard for us grown ups to talk?” Sam asked with a smirk. 

“Right on the money, Sam,” Lucifer said. “So, what should we do with our gagged little boy?”

Nick whined and rocked his hips between Lucifer’s and Sam’s, rutting. 

“I think he wants to be fucked,” Sam murmured. 

“I do too, but he almost always does, the greedy little slut,” Lucifer smirked reaching down and squeezing Nick’s ass. He whined and pushed his ass more into Lucifer’s hands. He tried to speak, to tell them what he wanted, but he couldn’t. The gag garbled his speech, and a thin line of drool fell from the corner of his mouth. 

Sam wiped it away, sharing an amused look with Lucifer. “You know what I think we should do?” he asked softly.

“What do you think we should do, Sam?” Lucifer asked, squeezing Nick’s rear again. 

“I think you should fuck him,” Sam said, watching Nick’s eyes to gauge his reaction, “and I should suck him off.” 

Nick whined, eyes fluttering closed, and he nodded his head rapidly. 

“That’s an excellent idea,” Lucifer grinned. “Of course. How are we going to do that, though?” 

Sam’s grin was devious, and he pulled them closer to the bed. “I’ll lay on the bed, head hanging off,” he said as he sat down. “Nick can bend over me and that’s how you can fuck him.” 

Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow as they watched Sam position himself. “You thought about this a lot, huh?” 

Sam laughed happily, looking up at the twins with a smirk. “Only every night you don’t have me use my cock, mouth or ass. . .  _ Sir. _ ” 

Both Nick and Lucifer shivered and Nick whined as Sam laid down completely on the bed, his head hanging off. His hair flopped down and nearly touched the floor and his ever changing eyes twinkled. 

“You’re one naughty little consort,” Lucifer teased. “Pinch Nick’s thigh if you want up, okay?” 

Sam nodded. “Nick? Show us your nonverbal safeword.” 

Nick snapped his fingers three times in rapid succession.

“Good boy,” Lucifer breathed, “Are you lubed up back here?” 

Nick nodded, moaning as Lucifer’s fingers dipped between his cheeks and sought out his hole, covered in lube. 

“Such a wet little slut,” Lucifer commented. “I’m going to slide into you first before Sam sucks you off. That way, we don’t choke Sam  _ too  _ much.” 

Sam chuckled as Lucifer bent Nick over, and Nick braced his hands on Sam’s stomach, his cock bobbing in front of his boyfriend’s face. Teasingly, Sam licked the tip and Nick whined, scratching his chest. 

“Teasing isn’t nice, Sam,” Lucifer chided playfully, starting to slowly slide into Nick’s hole. 

Both of them stayed silent to hear the muffled and garbled moaning of Nick, both of them smirking as they listened. 

“Sounds just as pretty as when he’s swearing,” Sam commented as Lucifer bottomed out. “My turn?” 

“By all means,” Lucifer said. 

Sam reached up and grabbed Nick’s hips and settled his mouth over Nick’s cock, swallowing him down with ease. 

A whimpering wail emitted from Nick’s throat, inhibited by the gag, and Nick threw his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth- onto Lucifer’s cock and into Sam’s mouth. Fuck, this was perfect, so perfect. Lucifer’s and Sam’s fingers intertwined on his hips, both of them working so they were at the perfect rhythm. He could hear Sam gagging slightly but his hands remained mostly lax on his hips, and he whimpered and moaned. Being able to make sounds, but not able to speak, was amazing, and he whined and moaned. 

“Both of you gagging is a beautiful sound,” Lucifer commented, pushing Nick a little further into Sam’s throat just to hear the  _ click _ . “Simply beautiful.” 

Nick whined and whimpered, feeling his balls draw up tight. 

“Close, Nick?” Lucifer asked softly. “I bet you are, feeling something on both ends. I bet the gag is turning you on more than you could admit right now. Cum down his throat, Nicky. Make him gag more.” 

Nick whimpered and came with a mangled cry, spilling down Sam’s throat and into his mouth, the man sucking his cock coughing and gagging noisily. 

“So beautiful,” Lucifer sighed, gently easing Nick away from Sam to allow him to catch his breath, still rolling his hips into Nick.

The twins looked down at Sam’s face, covered in cum and drool but a happy, dopey smile on his face as he licked his lips and slowly sat up. 

Lucifer came inside Nick then with a groan, biting down harshly on Nick’s neck. Nick gasped softly and moaned as he felt his twin fill him up. 

“Want to go gag on Sam now?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Nick nodded, turning his head to look at Lucifer.

His brother gently unclipped the gag from Nick’s mouth, slowly pulling the ball out and waiting until Nick had stretched his jaw before kissing him deeply, fingers knotting in his hair as he slowly pulled out of him. 

“Go get him, Nick,” Lucifer whispered. 

Nick raced over to Sam, watching his eyes widen before he swallowed Sam down, moaning as he gagged a lot quicker than Sam did, mouthing over his cock and licking it. 

“Fuck,” Sam swore, moaning and trying not to thrust his hips into Nick’s mouth. 

“His mouth is just as greedy as his hole,” Lucifer chuckled, watching the two of them as he moved nearer. “You make a beautiful sight yourself, Sam, covered in cum and spit and your face red from all the blood rushing to it. And now, still covered in cum and your own spit, getting your cock sucked and your chest heaving. I can’t wait to watch you cum down Nick’s throat.”

Sam whimpered and whined, bucking his hips now. “Fuck, yes, more, please,” he whispered. 

“Cum, Sam,” Lucifer commanded. “Cum down our slut’s throat.” 

Nick’s cock gave a valiant twitch against his thigh as Sam came, and he swallowed it all expertly, also not having to fight gravity or Lucifer fucking into Sam to contend with. 

He slowly pulled off and collapsed next to Sam as Lucifer grabbed washcloths and walked over to gently clean off Sam’s face as Sam massaged Nick’s jaw. 

“Beautiful boys,” Lucifer whispered, wiping their faces clean and making sure they both got plenty to drink. 

His consorts smiled at him and kissed his cheeks when he moved in. 

“I take it gags are something to add to the toy box?” Lucifer smirked. 

“I want one I can use so I can fuck his face,” Sam yawned, laying down. 

The twins snuggled up on either side of him and smiled. “That can be arranged,” Lucifer murmured. “Now get some sleep, I’ve got an early morning.” 

“Yes, Sir,” his consorts said with a quiet laugh before everyone closed their eyes and drifted off. 


	10. Shade Nine: Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam play with one of Sam's more dangerous kinks

Sam shuddered as he watched Lucifer twirl the gun in his hands, his mouth dry as he did so. He’s only come clean about wanting this element of danger added to his play, and he couldn’t wait. 

The gun was unloaded, completely. Not even one in the chamber. Both he and Lucifer made sure of that. 

Nick was gone, up topside with a demonic escort to do some shopping while Sam and Lucifer played. 

“So, you want me to fuck you,” Lucifer drawled, walking over to the bed where Sam was sitting, blue eyes staring into kaleidescope ones, “while holding a gun to your head. Is that it?” 

Sam swallowed, nodding. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

He had a danger kink, always had it, simmering below the surface of his skin. It’s why he loves being choked during sex, being bound, and other dangerous situations. He just did.

Lucifer smirked and sat down in front of Sam, letting the tip of the gun rest against Sam’s shoulder. Sam inhaled sharply, not breaking eye contact and Lucifer grinned. “Are you lubed up?” he asked softly. 

Sam nodded again. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

“Then on all fours, boy,” Lucifer breathed. “Get that tight ass in the air for me.” 

Sam leaned forward and pressed his chest down into the mattress, hearing the safety click into place. Even though the gun was empty, they both had agreed that the safety should be on. They’re only human, after all.

Lucifer rubbed the sight of the gun over Sam’s rim, smirking as it came away wet. “Boy, you  _ are  _ wet, aren’t you?” He drew the gun away from Sam’s hole and pressed it against Sam’s temple. Sam whimpered and nodded, licking his dry lips. 

Lucifer began pushing in then, both of them moaning as he slid in, slow and easy. He took his time. 

Sam’s breath came in shuddering gasps and low moans. He could feel the barrel on his temple and it aroused him, the smell of gunpowder was in the air and tickled his nose and he just wanted to melt in it. 

“Can you feel the gun, Sam?” Lucifer breathed softly. “Can you feel it against your temple? Can you feel me thrusting into you?”

“Uh huh,” Sam whispered, moaning as the barrel slid down his face and propped it under his chin, tilting it up. 

“I can feel how close you are, see how hard this makes you,” Lucifer whispered. “You  _ like  _ being in danger, don’t you? Like the adrenaline rush and the way you feel. It’s as intoxicating for you as sex, isn’t it?” 

Sam whined in affirmation and bucked his hips back and more towards Lucifer. 

“Yeah, this is making you almost as needy as Nick,” Lucifer murmured. “We’ll have to explore this but for now, cum. Cum all over the bed.” 

Sam shuddered and shook, right on the brink. He needed. . . something. What, he wasn’t sure. 

Lucifer figured it out in a fairly short amount of time, though, and he leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear, “Cum, or I’m going to shoot you.” 

That’s what did it for Sam, and he came, crying out in pleasure as he spilled uselessly on the bedspread. 

Lucifer followed shortly after, cumming deep into Sam and catching his best friend as Sam slumped. Throwing the gun lightly onto the desk, he slid out of Sam and brought him up to cradle against his body, murmuring softly as Sam nosed into Lucifer’s neck. 

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” Lucifer asked softly, uncapping a bottle of water and holding it to Sam’s lips. 

Sam drank greedily, but shook his head as he swallowed. “No, it was perfect, Luce,” he whispered softly. 

“Really?” Lucifer asked. He had been nervous about it. 

“Yeah,” Sam chuckled. “Exactly how I wanted it, and I don’t know how you figured out that I wanted to be told to do something or I’m going to be shot.”

“Seemed like it fit,” Lucifer hummed, rubbing Sam’s back and making sure he got plenty of water. “We’ll have to try some more scenarios with it some time. In the meantime, sleep until Nick gets back?”

Sam nodded, stretching out and laying down on the bed. Lucifer smiled and snuggled into him as Sam yawned. “Sounds good to me,” he murmured. 

Lucifer laid awake for a little while longer, wondering what other danger kinks Sam had hidden up his sleeve and how to improve the gun play before falling asleep. 


	11. Shade Ten: Humiliation and Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick play with one of Nick's favorite kinks

“Like this, Nick?” Sam breathed as he ran his fingers up and down Nick’s splayed thighs, pinning his boyfriend to the bed hungrily. “Like it when I keep you down and turn you into a dirty little slut?” 

A blush crossed over on Nick’s face and he nodded with a whimper. “Y-y-yes,” he stammered. 

Lucifer was in the middle of an important, all day meeting that would last for a week, which meant by this time Nick and Sam were bored after doing their usual clean up that they did when Lucifer wasn’t there. So, Sam and Nick decided to play on their own. 

Sam slapped the inside of Nick’s thigh and smirked as he stood up a little more. “I wonder what would happen if I took you out in public like this. With you naked, hard and needy.” 

Nick turned darker and he whined, closing his eyes. 

“Wonder what they would say,” Sam continued, sitting down on the bed next to Nick and scratching his chest lightly. “I wonder if they would comment on the naughty little slut out and about, in obvious need of a thick, hard cock in your ass or mouth.” 

Nick whined, his hips bucking up as Sam grabbed his length and began stroking him. “How much cum would be in your mouth, in your ass when I finally find you? How hard would you still be?” 

Nick whimpered loudly, tightening his fists around the cotton bedsheets as he thrust up more into Sam’s hand. God, to be publically humiliated, to be in someplace not the bedroom and to hear exactly what Sam was saying. . . It made him even harder. 

“They’d probably spank you, too,” Sam continued, his voice even and cool, “Push you down onto a table and lay a couple hundred hits to this tight, slutty, greedy ass. I wonder how many would stick with their hands, though.” 

Nick moaned loudly. 

“There’d probably a few belts in there, to make sure it’s driven home that you’re a naughty little slut,” Sam murmured. “And maybe a cane.” 

Nick nearly came at the idea of a solid, thick cane coming down on his ass. 

“I felt your cock jump when I mentioned that,” Sam murmured softly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Dirty little slut.” 

Nick mewled, whimpering. He was so close, so fucking close, he could taste his orgasm. 

“Does my little slut need to cum?” Sam whispered in a low voice. “Do you need to make a filthy mess of yourself?” 

Nick whimpered and whined, his eyes opening to meet Sam’s hooded, dark ones. 

“Then cum, baby,” Sam whispered almost tenderly, a contrast to how he had been speaking this entire time and Nick came, crying out loudly. He covered Sam’s hand and his chest with his release, flying apart before sinking into the bed with a moan. He watched through half lidded eyes as Sam licked the cum from his hand, smiling down warmly at Nick before laying down next to him and pulling him into his arms. 

“Was that good, baby?” Sam whispered lovingly, running his hands up and down Nick’s body. 

“Mhm,” Nick hummed, burying his face into Sam’s strong shoulder and inhaling deeply. “Yeah, it was babe.” 

“Good,” Sam murmured. 

“And I want to tell Lucifer to buy a cane,” Nick added. 

Sam laughed softly. “You want your ass to get caned?” 

Nick nodded with a smile. “I really liked that idea,” he admitted almost shyly. 

“Well, we’ll see if Luci would be up to it,” Sam said with a smile. 

“In the meantime,” Nick said, looking up at Sam, “once I’ve recovered a little bit, want to see how many smacks to my ass it’ll take for me to cum?” 

Sam laughed warmly. “Only if I get to fuck it,” he said. 

Nick smiled. “Deal.” He leaned up and kissed Sam softly, slowly, feeling Sam cup his head tenderly. “I love you.” 

Sam smiled against his lips, kissing them quickly. “I love you too.”


	12. Shade Eleven: Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Lucifer recollect their youth while they fuck.

Lucifer groaned as he rolled his hips into Nick’s, mouthing along his shoulder and neck as he did so. “Like having big brother’s dick in you?” he whispered, nipping Nick’s lobe as he did so. 

“Fuck, yes, more Luce, please,” Nick whispered, rocking his hips back into his twin’s. 

“No one’s ass feels better than yours, little bro,” Lucifer whispered, angling his hips just so he could nail Nick’s prostate. “No one.” 

“I’m not  _ that  _ much younger than you, Luci,” Nick protested. “Seven short minutes.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I’m still the older brother, Nicky,” he whispered softly, almost tenderly, “and we’ve been experimenting together since we were twelve. Remember our first hand jobs?” 

Nick moaned softly. “God, yes,” He whispered softly. 

Lucifer smacked the side of Nick’s ass, hearing him whimper. “What do I keep telling you about saying that?” he murmured. 

Nick whined and rocked his hips back. 

“Remember the first time I pinned you to the bed and blew your brains out your dick?” Lucifer continued. 

Nick nodded and whimpered. “Fuck, yes. You just climbed into my bed one night when our parents weren’t home, threw back the covers and pinned my hips down before nearly swallowing my cock,” he moaned. 

“Always going to take care of my baby brother,” Lucifer murmured. “Do you remember-” 

“Who took my virginity?” Nick turned back to look at Lucifer. “You, Luci, you did.” 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in for a warm, soft kiss, a contrast to the rapid pace in which he was fucking Nick. “You were so beautiful, I wish we could recreate that night again and again,” he whispered softly. “And then you got kinky.” 

Nick grinned. “Takes one to know one,” he teased lightly, gasping. “Fuck, Luce, I’m close.” 

“So am I,” Lucifer said, groaning. 

Nick smirked softly to himself. “Remember the first time I took control and rode you?” he murmured lowly, whimpering between every couple words, “how I just pushed you onto your back and straddled your legs and went to town. Teased you as I rode you and didn’t allow you to touch me?” 

Lucifer groaned, on the brink. “Cum, baby brother,” he whispered softly, “Cum for me.” 

Nick came, just as Lucifer did, both of them crying out loudly. Nick nearly tore the bed sheets, and Lucifer was definitely leaving bruises on Nick’s skin. 

They both came down from their mutual highs together, holding each other close and breathing heavily. Their hands found each other’s and they squeezed the other’s hands tightly, holding close.  

Lucifer was the first to move and he slowly slid out of Nick, shushing any whimpers of discomfort away before laying down next to Nick, holding him close. 

“That was good, Luci,” Nick murmured, cuddling into his twin. 

“Good,” Lucifer whispered back with a smile, running his fingers through Nick’s hair softly. 

Nick kissed the hollow of Lucifer’s collarbone and gave a content sigh, closing his eyes. “I love you, Luci.” 

Lucifer smiled and kissed his twin’s forehead. “And I love you, Nicky.” 


	13. Shade Twelve: Medical Play/Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a highly unorthodox physical

“Mr. Alighieri?” 

Lucifer looked up, giving a low whistle at his twin. Nick was wearing one of those sexy nurse costumes, a fake stethoscope around his neck and wearing one of those cute little hats on his head. The skirt of the dress was short, and it barely hit Nick’s upper thigh. “We’re ready for you,” Nick said, ignoring the fact that his brother was eyeing him up deliciously. 

Lucifer smirked and stood up, following Nick into the room they had started converting into a playroom. There was already a chair similar to one you would see in a doctor’s office, and Sam was at the table next to it, dressed identically to Nick in the same outfit. His was shorter, probably due to his height, and there was a definite peep show of the round globes of his other consort’s ass. 

“Please take a seat, Mr. Alighieri, and put your feet in the stirrups,” Nick said, gesturing towards the chair.

“Nurse,” Sam said, turning around. Man, the dress on him was  _ tight,  _ and Lucifer couldn’t keep himself from salivating, “he needs to get undressed first.” 

“Undressed?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking a little. 

“You’re here for a full physical, are you not?” Sam asked softly. 

“I am,” Lucifer confirmed with a smirk. 

“Then you will need to be completely nude,” Sam said simply, his eyes playfully challenging his best friend. 

Sam smirked. “Will the doctor be in to examine me?” he asked, removing his button down and his T-Shirt. 

“Not today, Mr. Alighieri,” Nick said calmly, taking Lucifer’s discarded clothes and folding them neatly. “The doctor himself is at home sick.” 

“But don’t worry, Mr. Alighieri,” Sam said, smirking at Nick, “You’re in very capable hands.” 

Lucifer finished undressing and got into the chair, placing his feet in the stirrups. His eyebrow raised questioningly at Nick as his twin secured his feet in place. 

“Just a precaution, Mr. Alighieri,” Nick said almost cheerfully, patting his twin’s upper thigh, “Nurse Winchester here has been kicked in the face one too many times during the prostate exam portion of the physical. It’s nothing personal.”

Lucifer groaned softly, now understanding a little bit about why his consorts liked being tied up so much. “Understood,” he said politely. 

Nick and Sam pretended that they were well trained professionals (Nick, at least, was close to it, having been a med student before Lucifer whisked him away to be consort), but highly  _ naughty  _ trained professionals. They ‘accidentally’ ran their fingers along his cock, Sam took a little too long in testing Lucifer’s reflexes by playing with his nipples (Lucifer’s fairly certain that has never been a part of a physical), and Nick took a special kind of delight in giving Lucifer peep shows of what laid underneath his sexy nurse costume. 

“We have just a couple more tests to run, Mr. Alighieri,” Nick said, leaning over Lucifer and exposing his throat, showing off the amount of hickeys on his neck from him and Sam. “And you’ll be good to go.” 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said calmly, watching as Sam sat down in a rolling chair and rolled up to the table, his legs spread wide. The dress did nothing to hide Sam’s swollen balls or his heavy cock pressed against his thigh, outlined by the dress. 

“I’m going to need for you to relax, Mr. Alighieri,” Sam said, dribbling some lube on his fingers. “I will be making sure that everything is good down there.”

“Why isn’t the other nurse doing it?” Lucifer asked curiously, wondering what their responses would be. 

“Nurse Winchester is specialized in proctology,” Nick said with a smirk. “And his prostate checks are more further than mine.” 

“Are they now?” Lucifer asked with a shrug. 

“Oh yes. In fact, several patients specifically request Nurse Winchester for their prostate exams,” Nick said with a serious nod. 

Sam gave a smirk as he rubbed a rough finger around Lucifer’s hole, and Lucifer involuntarily clenched. 

He’s fingered himself before, on occasion, but he’s never had someone else’s fingers back there. It was definitely a unique sensation. 

“Please relax, Mr. Alighieri,” Sam said calmly, soothingly. “If you can’t, I’m sure Nurse Alighieri would be more than happy to assist you.” 

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling himself relax as he did so. 

“That’s it, very good Mr. Alighieri,” Sam murmured. 

Sam’s finger slowly slid into Lucifer’s furled hole and he squirmed in discomfort. 

“Mr. Alighieri, please remain still,” Sam said calmly. “The discomfort will pass.”

Lucifer hissed through his teeth as he tried to still his hips but as it turned out, Nick had a better way to do so. 

“Can you take a moment, Nurse Winchester?” Nick asked in an almost sugar filled voice, “I can help Mr. Alighieri stay calm and still for you to conduct his exam.” He cast a meaningful glance down at Lucifer’s swollen, throbbing cock. 

“Of course, Nurse Alighieri,” Sam said, stilling his finger. “Do what you need to do.” 

Nick batted his lashes at Lucifer before climbing onto the medical table and straddling Lucifer’s chest, facing away from him, and he leaned down the length of his body, pushing his bare ass into Lucifer’s face as he nuzzled the cock in front of him. Nick’s own long fingers curled around Lucifer’s rocking hips and pinned them firmly to the table. “You may proceed, Nurse Winchester,” he murmured. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed, darting his tongue out and licking his lips. Nick’s ass was just a few inches away from him, but the way Nick had him pinned down, he couldn’t even lift up to properly lick his twin brother. 

“Thank you, Nurse Alighieri,” Sam said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, the tip of Lucifer’s cock caught between their lips. 

Lucifer would deny the whimper that came out of his mouth until his dying day. 

Sam’s finger began probing again, and Sam was right, the discomfort  _ did  _ melt away into mild pleasure as Lucifer began to relax. 

Sam’s finger eventually found the bump he was looking for and slowly inserted a second finger, his eyes on Nick. “He’s so fucking hard,” he whispered softly. 

“I know,” Nick breathed. “I think big brother likes this.” 

Sam snorted. “Understatement of the century.” He winked at Nick before saying a bit louder, “Mr. Alighieri, I’m going to press down on your prostate now. Please let me know if there’s any pain or discomfort when I do so.” 

Lucifer nodded, before giving a cry of pleasure as Sam began firmly massaging his prostate. Fuck, this felt good. So fucking good. No wonder his consorts enjoyed being fucked in the ass, if this was the result. 

At the same time Sam was massaging Lucifer’s prostate, Nick decided to swallow Lucifer down and began deep throating him, hardly gagging. 

“You boys are going to be the death of me,” Lucifer moaned, trying to buck his hips but unable to do so with the way Nick had his hips pinned. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

“Close to what, Mr. Alighieri?” Sam asked innocently. 

“Cumming,” Lucifer admitted in a rasp. 

“To experience an orgasm during this part of the examination is perfectly natural, Mr. Alighieri,” Sam said warmly, deviousness behind his voice. “I would advise you give in, Mr. Alighieri.” 

How did Sam saying all that technological gibberish sounds so  _ hot? _ Lucifer didn’t care- he was cumming hard down Nick’s throat, hearing his twin gag and swallow as Sam slowly eased up on his prostate and withdrew his finger. 

Once he had come down from his high (did he black out?), he opened his eyes to see Nick and Sam grinning mischievously, still in their nurses outfits and his feet unstrapped. 

“Have you two done this before?” Lucifer asked, stretching. He felt. . . good. Really good.

They nodded. “Yeah,” Nick admitted. “It’s a favorite of ours.” 

Sam shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “I’ve never made it any secret that I have a kink for the medical profession,” he said. 

Nick leaned in for a warm kiss with Sam before they smiled at Lucifer. 

“You two are awesome,” Lucifer grinned. “But back to the bedroom, asses in the air. I wanna spank you two like the slutty nurses you are.” 

Nick and Sam laughed before scampering off. 

Lucifer laid on the medical exam table for a little bit longer, smiling to himself, before getting up and walking down the halls to go spank two naughty nurses. 


	14. Shade Thirteen: Sex In Front of a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick fuck in front of a mirror while Lucifer watches

Sam rammed into Nick once more, keeping a firm grip on his chin as he kissed and bit along his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Keep looking at us in the mirror, Nick,” he whispered softly. 

Nick whined and looked, unable to tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. The only thing holding him upright on his weak knees of pleasure was Sam’s strong arms, one around the bottom of his ribcage and one across his chest, fingers bruising his jaw and chin to make sure Nick couldn’t look away. 

Sam’s head was bowed down, chestnut hair hiding his face, but Nick could feel the heavy breathing, the low moaning, the feel of his lips and teeth across his skin. He gave another cry, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair and yanking on it firmly, his eyes closing briefly. 

He could see Lucifer from behind the mirror, slowly stroking his own length, but he paid no attention to his twin brother. Not when he and Sam were painting such a beautiful image in the mirror. 

Sunlight- or what passed as sunlight in Hell- casted over them, keeping the intertwined legs and the lower half of Nick’s thighs and part of his face in shadow, but highlighting his body in the throes of passion. Precum pearled at the tip of his leaking cock, almost iridescent in the sunlight and he whined. “Fuck. . .” 

“That’s what I’m doing, Nick,” Sam huffed softly, biting down on the junction of Nick’s shoulder and neck. “Fucking your tight, little hole that’s so greedy for my cock.” 

Nick whimpered and clenched down on Sam’s dick, smirking to himself when he heard Sam’s hiss of pleasure. “You like fucking this tight, greedy hole,” he murmured. 

“That is true,” Sam laughed softly. 

The head of Sam’s cock slid over his prostate and he whimpered, his own cock jumping, and he was brought that much closer. 

“Going to cum for me, baby?” Sam murmured. “Gonna watch yourself cum?” 

“Uh huh,” Nick whined. 

“Then cum, baby,” Sam whispered. “Cum for me.” 

Nick came, crying out, still not tearing his eyes away. They slid into half lids as he shook and shuddered against his boyfriend’s strong arms, holding him up. He could almost feel his legs give out and he whimpered as he felt Sam cum, just a few short seconds behind him. A bleary glance at his twin revealed that Lucifer came as well. 

Sam slowly pulled out of Nick and held him upright for just a few moments longer before laying back on the bed with him, Nick curling into him happily. Behind him, Lucifer joined, wrapping his arms around his twin. 

“That was fucking hot,” Lucifer murmured. 

“Mhm,” Nick hummed. “I love being fucked in front of a mirror.” 

Sam chuckled softly and kissed Nick’s forehead. “You just love being fucked, baby,” he cooed. 

“That is true,” Nick laughed softly, curling into his twin and boyfriend. “Now can we sleep?” 

Lucifer and Sam chuckled, leaning over Nick to kiss. “Of course, Nicky,” Lucifer murmured. “And next time. . . I wanna fuck Sam in front of the mirror.” 

Sam groaned softly. “Yes. I can agree to that.” 


	15. Shade Fourteen: Pain Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows off his masochist side.

“Are you  _ sure  _ about this?” Lucifer asked, looking down at Sam, tied up and spread eagle across a wooden table. 

“Yes,” Sam said, barely squirming. He lifted his chin almost defiantly at Lucifer. “Do your worse.” 

“What’s your safe word?” Lucifer asked. 

“Clowns.” 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam snapped his fingers three times. 

“Good boy.” He looked over at Nick. “Comfy?” 

“Very,” Nick hummed from his spot on Lucifer’s throne, wrapped up in a blanket. Nick had been sick the past few days, but like he was going to miss watching Lucifer tear Sam apart in the name of pleasure. 

“Let’s begin,” Lucifer purred, sliding his hand between Sam’s legs and grabbing his balls to give a firm yank. 

Sam cried out and whimpered, his cock jumping as Lucifer released them. 

“Making noise for me already?” Lucifer grinned, scratching Sam’s thighs firmly with both hands, white marks showing up on his skin. “Is this making you feel good, Sam?” 

“Yes,” Sam breathed, his head already spinning with the sensations. 

Lucifer wrapped his hand around the tip of Sam’s cock firmly, beginning to squeeze. He watched the head inside the folds of very clean foreskin turn first pink, then red, then purple before he released it, observing it to turn to a more natural color, yet still remaining hard. 

Sam whimpered and writhed the best he could in his bonds, but he was truly well tied down and he whined. 

“I know, but we’re only beginning.” Lucifer grinned as he held up a few clothespins in his hands. 

“Fuck,” Nick whispered from the opposite side of the room before coughing. 

Sam tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend, but Nick waved his hand, finishing his coughing fit. “Go on,” he rasped. “I may not be able to participate but fucking hell, I’m loving the show.”

Lucifer smirked and while Sam was distracted, slid two clothespins neatly onto Sam’s perky, hard nipples. 

Sam hissed through his teeth, his toes curling. 

“Those are coming off last,” Lucifer told him, “and i want you to hold out until they come off, can you do that?”

Sam nodded breathlessly. “Yeah, yeah I can do that,” he said. 

Lucifer smirked. “We’ll see.” 

He then began placing the clothespins strategically along the inner part of Sam’s thigh, along his groin. Sam’s breath caught in his throat before he gave a cry, tears almost springing to his eyes as Lucifer began placing them up and down his cock. 

Lucifer’s eyes never left Sam’s face, in awe of the amount of pain and ecstasy crossing Sam’s face as he placed each clothespin along his dick. Sam was truly  _ enjoying  _ this. 

“Are you ready for these to come off?” he whispered softly. 

“Yes,” Sam whispered.

The clothespins came off in the reverse order, and sobs tore from Sam’s chest as Lucifer removed them one by one. Lucifer took longer to remove them, as he didn’t want to overload Sam’s senses too much with that barrier between pain and pleasure. He may be a slight sadist, true, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. 

Halfway through he paused, watching the tears glide down Sam’s cheeks and he gnawed on the inside of his lip. “Sam?” 

“I’m good,” Sam breathed, taking a huge lungful of air. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked, reaching up and running his fingers through Sam’s hair before resting his thumb on Sam’s lip. “I know it probably hurts a lot.” 

Sam laughed softly, sucking Lucifer’s thumb into his mouth with wide, innocent eyes that seemed magnified with the tears. “What gave it away?” he rasped. 

“Oh, I don’t know, tears in your eyes and on your face,” Lucifer shrugged with a smile. 

“I will safeword if I feel the need,” Sam whispered. “Finish it. I’m so close.” 

“Hold out until the ones on your nipples come off,” Lucifer said, giving Sam a soft kiss before returning to his task of removing all the clothespins. 

Sam was full out sobbing, but his cock never seemed to flag. In fact, it seemed to get harder and turn the purple color Lucifer had made it turn by squeezing it. 

Nick watched, entranced, as Lucifer reached Sam’s nipples and gently took one, then the other clothespin off. 

Sam’s back arched as he cried out loudly, cumming all over himself and on Lucifer. His hands clenched into fists as his hips stuttered before the aftershocks set in, and he laid there trembling. 

Nick was in a coughing fit of awe as Lucifer worked quickly to remove the cuffs from Sam’s legs and wrists before lifting him into his arms, cradling him close. “Shh, I got you, Sammy,” he whispered before heading back to their room briskly, Nick leading the way. 

“Washcloth, Nicky,” Lucifer said as he laid Sam down on the bed. Sam seemed a little out of it, and so he propped Sam’s head up and began gently pouring water down his throat. 

Sam coughed and sputtered a bit, but drank the water gladly before slumping against Lucifer as Nick came back with the washcloth. Lucifer reached for it, but Nick smacked his hand. “You both played hard today,” Nick whispered hoarsely before beginning to clean them up, cupping Sam’s cheek when he was done. “Puppy?” he whispered softly, using a nickname not even Lucifer heard before. 

“I’m here,” Sam whispered, kissing Nick softly. “Just tired.” 

Nick chuckled softly and kissed Sam back just as softly, both of them ignoring Lucifer’s smirk. 

“Puppy?” he asked quietly as Sam drifted off. 

“He’s like a big, happy puppy,” Nick said with a bright blush.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Nick’s cheek. “Think the two of you can sleep while I get some paperwork done?” he asked softly. 

“Mhm,” Nick whispered. “I’ll take care of him, Lu.” 

“I know you will, Nicky.” 

Nick fell asleep beside Sam. Lucifer spent a few indulgent minutes watching his consorts sleep before getting up, throwing a pair of jeans on, and going to finish some paperwork. 

Contracts are the  _ worst.  _


	16. Shade Fifteen: Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick debuts a new kink for them and Sam experiences self doubt of where he is in the relationship.

“What’s taking Nick so long in the bathroom?” Lucifer asked, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as Sam lightly dozed on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“No clue,” Sam grumbled. “You’re his twin.” 

“And you’re his boyfriend,” Lucifer reminded him with a smile. “You’re going to know about his kinks more than I.” 

“Dude,” Sam said, lifting his head up to regard Lucifer with kaleidoscope eyes. “Twin trumps boyfriend, any day of the week.” He didn’t sound upset about it, just matter of fact.

Lucifer sat up a little bit, looking down at Sam. “Sam, are you. . . jealous?” he asked softly. 

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I just know that I’m kind of the odd man out. That’s all.” 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Sam softly, but firmly. “You’re not the ‘odd man out’,” he murmured. “You’re not the third wheel or anything like that. You’re a part of this crazy fucked up threeway we got going on. Nicky and I aren’t letting you go, I can promise you that.” 

Sam kissed back and let Lucifer talk, doubt showing on his face. 

Lucifer sighed and crawled on top of Sam, pressing him back into the bed gently but firmly. “We’re not going anywhere, Sam,” he whispered. “You’re ours. Now, and forever. And if we haven’t shown you that lately, we’re sorry. I know we are.” 

Sam looked up at Lucifer and gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“What’s gotten into you lately?” Lucifer asked softly, tucking Sam’s hair back. “I’ve never seen you like this, and we’ve been friends since English 101 with ol’ Marco.” 

Sam gave a quiet chuckle. “I don’t know,” he admitted softly. “Just been feeling down on myself is all.” 

“Well,” Lucifer whispered, “Stop that. Nicky and I aren’t ever going to leave you. Not until Death takes us. I can promise that.” He kissed Sam deeply, cupping his face into his hands. “How can we make it up to you?” 

Sam gave a soft laugh and rubbed his nose across Lucifer’s. “I’ve got a few ideas.” 

“Mmmm, good,” Lucifer said, kissing Sam again. He couldn’t believe that Sam was so down on himself. It was definitely time for twin intervention. 

Later. Right now, he was more than content with kissing Sam breathless. 

“Got started without me?” 

Lucifer and Sam turned their heads as one to regard Nick, leaning against the bathroom door, wearing nothing but. . . a pair of ice blue panties that matched his wide eyed innocent gaze. The front of the panty was smooth, although they could make out a small checkered pattern, and the high waistband was small, blue flowers. 

“Oh God,” Sam whispered. 

Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to chastise Sam as Nick sauntered forward. 

“Do you like them?” Nick said once he got close enough to them. 

“Turn around, please?” Lucifer requested, slowly getting off Sam. 

Nick gave a smile and turned around, revealing the fact that the panties were actually a G-string, and both of the other men groaned. 

“Holy fuck,” Lucifer breathed. 

“You can say that again,” Sam murmured. He crawled forward and began nuzzling the bulge that was very obvious behind the soft fabric. “Fuck, he smells so good, Luce.” 

Lucifer looked at Nick, who blushed shyly. 

“Aww, shy baby brother,” Lucifer teased. “Don’t worry, Nicky, we’ll take good care of you.” 

Sam was now mouthing the outline of Nick’s cock through his panties, highly turned on by the way his boyfriend looked. Nick moaned softly, running his hands through Sam’s hair and giving it a soft yank. 

Getting an idea, Lucifer slid off the bed and walked to behind Nick, smirking at the sight from over his twin’s shoulder. “Sam’s been feeling a little down,” he murmured in Nick’s ear, biting it lightly. His voice was soft enough Sam wouldn’t hear. “I want you to show him how much we appreciate him.”

“How?” Nick asked lowly, still running his fingers through Sam’s hair as Sam mouthed and sucked on fabric and cock. 

Lucifer hummed softly. “I want you to ride him while you’re wearing these,” he whispered, snapping the waistband of the G-string and hearing Nick whimper softly with satisfaction. “Make him cum. Have him help you ruin these pretty panties.”

Nick grinned and reached around to kiss Lucifer. “You have some of the best ideas, big brother,” he whispered. “Can I boss him around a little?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed. “Do so.”

“Are you going to help?” Nick asked. 

“In my own way,” Lucifer smirked. 

“Then please, sit down and I’ll push him back onto you,” Nick whispered. 

Lucifer smirked and kissed the corner of Nick’s mouth before crawling back onto the bed and sitting up, cradled by pillows. 

Nick grabbed Sam’s chin with both hands and brought him up to kiss him deeply, grabbing Sam’s hand and putting it in front of Nick’s bulge, letting him squeeze and rub it through the cotton. 

Sam moaned and kissed Nick back, both of them harsher than they normally were in front of Lucifer but there was something consuming them both. 

Nick eventually gently pushed Sam back against Lucifer’s chest before crawling up the length of Sam’s legs and hovering over him. “Going to ride you, Sam,” he whispered. 

Sam groaned. “While wearing your pretty panties?” he whispered softly. 

“Yes.” Nick slid the string aside and slide three fingers into himself, making sure he was nice and open before grabbing Sm’s cock and guiding it towards his hole, making him whimper softly. 

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, throwing his head back onto Lucifer’s shoulder as Nick slid down easily onto his cock. 

Lucifer nipped and nibbled along Sam’s neck, meeting Nick’s eyes as Nick seated himself fully on Sam’s cock. They communicated briefly, a hundred words being passed to the twins while Sam rocked his hips up into Nick. 

Nick leaned down and began kissing and nipping the other side of Sam’s shoulder and neck as his hips rocked up and down on Sam’s cock, the slow drag and glide making him moan loudly. 

Lucifer’s fingers danced along his brother’s and friend’s skin as they rocked  together, his cock rubbing against the ridges of Sam’s spine. 

Sam could feel their hands everywhere, lips, teeth, skin, and the cotton fabric from Nick’s panties rubbing against the top of his dick, the string teasing his cock as Nick rode him, and he moaned his pleasure loudly, rocking between the twins as they took care of him in one of the best ways. 

“I want to see you wear panties all the time,” Sam whispered in Nick’s ear, gasping as he felt the twins start to leave hickies behind. “I want to watch you bend over and try to guess what you’re wearing underneath. I want to see you in garters and stockings too, see how beautiful your legs are. I want to feel this rubbing against my dick when you’re teasing me.”

Nick whined and moaned against Sam’s skin. 

Lucifer smirked, hearing everything Nick was. He was definitely on board with Sam’s idea. 

“I want to see you in every style, in every fabric, just like this,” Sam breathed. “Oh, God, the panties Luci and I would make you ruin. . .” 

Nick whimpered and bucked his hips, scratching his nails down Sam’s side. “Sam, please,” he whined. 

“You want that, baby?” Sam whispered. 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Nick moaned. 

“Cum for us, Nick,” Lucifer purred, recognizing that everyone was close. 

Nick came on his twin’s command, screaming his pleasure as he stained the panties he was wearing, clenching down hard on Sam’s cock. 

Sam grabbed Nick’s hips and thrusted into him hard a few more times before cumming himself, throwing his head back on Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer held the two of them as they came down from their aftershocks, ignoring his own boner for now. His beautiful lovers came first. They always did. And he didn’t want to cum. Not just yet. 

He let them breathe as they kissed and calmed down and he reached for water for the two of them. Sam looked the most worn out, despite the fact that Nick was doing all the hard work. However, Lucifer thought with a smile as he watched Sam drain a water bottle and then make sure Nick got his, that might happen when you’ve been gained up on by twins. 

Sam helped Nick off his cock and out of the panties, flinging the thong into a far corner before tucking him into his arms. 

“Sleepy, Sam?” Nick murmured lovingly. 

Sam nodded and yawned. “You gained up on me. That’s not fair. And panties.” 

Nick chuckled and kissed Sam softly. “You get some sleep, I’ll join you shortly,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sam murmured before closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep. 

Nick turned his gaze to Lucifer, his eyes sad. “He doesn’t feel like he belongs, does he?” 

“Apparently, twin trumps boyfriend,” Lucifer said softly. “He says he’s been down on himself.” 

Nick nodded and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “He’s ours. I’m not letting him go. He’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Me too,” he admitted. “He’ll see it our way, baby brother.” 

“I know,” Nick sighed, still stroking Sam’s hair. “I’ll help pamper him.” 

“Good,” Lucifer smiled. “Now get some sleep.” 

“What about you?” Nick asked softly. 

Lucifer smiled. “I will sleep better knowing the two of you are asleep and safe,” he said. 

Nick rolled his eyes, but snuggled into Sam’s hold and kissing his sleeping boyfriend softly. “I love you, puppy, and I’m not letting go.” 

Nick fell asleep, and soon after, Lucifer. 

The Alighieri twins loved Sam Winchester, and they weren’t going to let him go.


	17. Shade Sixteen: Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's been hiding something from Nick and Sam, only to show off a captivating surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter sassmasters and bad puns.

“Do you know what Lucifer’s got in store for us?” Nick whispered to Sam as they laid naked on their bed. Lucifer was in the bathroom, and the two were discussing how they hadn’t even  _ seen  _ Lucifer naked in the past. . . what had it been now, six weeks? Let alone fuck either of them. With his dick, at least.

Lucifer had turned voyeur, which Nick and Sam were more than fine with, but they had to admit, Lucifer was probably getting really impatient. Not to mention that they wanted to have Lucifer fill them up and fuck them again. Nick had tried topping a couple of times, but for whatever reason, infinitely preferred to bottom with Sam, and that was fine by the both of them, but Sam liked to be fucked too. 

And now they were waiting, with Lucifer in the bathroom, wondering what he meant when he said he had a surprise for them. 

“No idea,” Sam murmured, skating patterns on Nick’s skin. “I just know that vibrators and plugs are doing nothing to help me wanting his dick in my ass.” 

Nick chuckled and rolled on top of Sam, kissing him softly and rocking his hips into his boyfriend’s. What  _ was  _ a good thing about Lucifer being so secretive about his cock was that it was a good way to help Sam through his depressive bouts by having the twins focus on their third, making sure that they knew that they weren’t going to give him up or kick him out. In fact, he was just as integral as the twins to this. And Nick took great pleasure in reassuring his boyfriend of that. “Think we have time for a quickie?” 

“Without Lucifer watching?” Sam chuckled, running his hands down Nick’s back and grabbing his ass. Nick moaned as he squeezed the globes. “I don’t know, are we really  _ that  _ annoyed with him?” 

“He can always join in when he wants to show off his dick,” Nick grinned, loving the idea of antagonizing his brother. 

“A- _ hem. _ ” 

“Oh look, he’s here,” Nick laughed, sitting up on Sam’s thighs and grinning at his twin, who was wearing nothing more than a towel. It was obvious that he had showered. “Oooohhh, naked big brother. Me likey! Move the towel!” 

Sam snickered, smacking Nick’s ass. “Behave,” he teased. 

“I always behave,” Nick said innocently, gasping when Sam smacked his ass again. 

“Mmm, we’ll see,” Lucifer chuckled. “I take it the two of you have noticed I haven’t been flaunting my Jesus for a while.” 

Nick and Sam let out identical hoots of laughter, Nick throwing his head back. 

“Please do not name your cock Jesus,” Sam wheezed. “Just. . . please don’t.” 

“It’s rather fitting, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked, a smile twisting his lips. 

“Luci,” Nick giggled, “No, it’s not.” 

“Well, then what would you name it?” Lucifer asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“The Holy Dick Grenade of Antioch,” Nick grinned. 

Lucifer barked out a loud laugh. “No, little brother.” 

“That’s even worse,” Sam chuckled. “Mephistopheles.” 

Lucifer shook his head and laughed even louder. “Nerd,” he teased affectionately. 

“I try,” Sam grinned. 

“Okay, you two haven’t seen my dick in a little over a month,” Lucifer said. 

“Wow, thank you Captain Obvious!” Nick marveled. “What else do you have in store for us today, Captain? That the sky is blue or that Hell is hot or that we’re a horny, kinky, incestueous trio?” 

“You’re a sassy one today,” Sam smirked. “But, to paraphrase Nick, no shit, Sherlock.” 

“Oh, fuck you, Watson,” Lucifer snarked. 

“Maybe, if you’re good,” Sam said, winking. 

“Anyways, I owe you an explanation,” Lucifer said. 

“Damn straight, or else Sam and I were going to have to go vibrator shopping. . . again. He broke another one waiting to ride your fat cock,” Nick said. 

“When?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam gave a sheepish grin. “This morning, after you left for the meeting with the soul collectors,” he admitted. “It was one of the cheap ones.” 

Lucifer sighed. “We’ll still have to go vibrator shopping,” he said, “but, I have a present for you two.” 

“I swear on Sam’s dick-” Nick started to say.

“Don’t swear on my dick,” Sam said, giving Nick another good spank. 

Nick ignored his boyfriend, save for the whine at the third smack of the night, “that if there is a bow wrapped around your cock, I’m tying you up and having Sam throat fuck you for an hour.” 

“Kinky,” Lucifer chuckled. “It’s  _ much  _ better than a bow.” 

“It better be,” Nick warned. 

Lucifer moved closer to the bed and unwrapped his towel from his waist. “Isn’t this better than a bow, boys?” 

“Oh My God,” Nick whined. 

Sam’s eyes just widened at the sight of the large, black, shiny captive ring on Lucifer’s cock. “You got it.” 

Lucifer nodded, smirking at his consorts’ reactions. “Do you like it?” he asked. 

“Can I ride it?” Nick asked, nearly squirming on top of Sam in need and want. 

“Forget getting fucked by it, I want to tug on it with my teeth and see if I can make you cum that way,” Sam breathed. 

“You boys have to wait two more weeks to be fucked by it,” Lucifer said patiently, smiling at how excited they were at it, just like he knew they would be, “But I figured you two would appreciate the reason why I’ve been hiding Jesus.” 

The three of them burst into giggles and Sam and Nick crawled towards the edge of the bed. They only had eyes for Lucifer’s cock, and Sam was licking his lips. 

“I wanna suck it,” he whispered. 

“You just like being choked,” Nick teased. 

Sam chuckled. “No shame in that, right?” 

“Right,” Nick grinned. 

“No shame,” Lucifer said, running his fingers through their hair. “You can suck it, if you share with Nick.” 

“With pleasure,” the consorts chorused. With a quick look, they sandwiched Lucifer’s cock between their lips as they kissed sloppily, the ring being sucked into Sam’s mouth and gave a gentle tug. 

Lucifer shivered and moaned, letting them lead him to his first orgasm in months. 

Slowly, deliberately, Nick and Sam covered Lucifer’s cock with every inch of their mouths, one of them always returning to the piercing to suck and tease with it. 

Lucifer was close, and he was having a harder time holding back than normal. His boys were good, very good, and right now, with Sam slurping on his the head of his cock and Nick performing a contortionist trick to suck a ball gently into his mouth, he was for certain not going to last. 

“Sam, Nick,” he whispered. “Down. On your knees.” 

Giving final sucks, they both scrambled to comply, Sam almost landing on his face in his haste to comply with Lucifer’s wishes and Nick’s knees cracked on the hard floor instead of the fluffy rug they had in front of their bed. Moving so they weren’t either face planting or on the hard floor, they turned their eager faces up. 

“Ready?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Sam whispered back. 

“Hurry up and cum here already,” Nick smirked, pointing at his face. 

“I should spank you for that,” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“After I paint your faces,” Lucifer told Sam with a smirk. 

“Well, I think the paint’s mixed, Luci.” Nick drawled. “So, um, airbrush it on our faces already.” 

“Just cum on our faces, Lucifer,” Sam murmured lowly, casting puppy dog eyes up at Lucifer. “Please.” 

Lucifer groaned and came on Sam’s plea, covering half of each of their faces and into their open mouths, giving a full body shudder as he watched them turn towards each other and start licking it off of each other, the two of them giggling and smiling. 

“Happy, boys?” he asked softly as he watched. 

“Very,” Nick said. 

“Thank you,” Sam added, licking the last bit of cum from Nick’s face. 

“Now,” he said, going over to a chair that he had put in front ot the bed. “I wanna see this spanking, Sam.” 

Nick and Sam’s eyes lit up. 

It would be another long two weeks for them, but at least they know why now. 


	18. Shade Seventeen: Power Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick likes it when Lucifer shows him how strong and powerful he is.

Nick mewled as Lucifer manhandled him down on the bed, keeping his hands pinned up by his head as he fucked into his twin harder and faster. The Prince Albert of his brother’s cock slid over his prostate over and over again and Nick surged up against Lucifer’s hold, feeling Lucifer pin him more forcefully down onto the bed. 

“ _ Stay, _ ” Lucifer commanded, his voice low and dark. 

“Make me,” Nick challenged, although Lucifer was already doing that. 

Lucifer had always been physically stronger than Nick, thanks to his healthy gym habits while Nick preferred to hide away in his medical texts and autopsy videos. Nick was strong, certainly, but not like Lucifer and Sam. 

Sam was out, wanting the brothers to reconnect (and give his ass a break- in the three weeks since Lucifer could fuck either of them Sam had been on Lucifer’s cock three, sometimes four times a day and he was feeling sore), and Nick goaded his twin into showing off how strong Lucifer was. Like it was a game. And to them, it was. 

Lucifer leaned in and bit down harshly onto Nick’s sensitive neck, teeth grabbing the skin as his mouth made an obscene sucking sound and Nick cried out, thrusting his hips down in counter-rhythm to Lucifer’s own thrusts. 

“Try harder,” Nick panted, trying to slip his wrists out of Lucifer’s grip. 

Lucifer’s grip tightened, and Nick whined, knowing that there was going to be bruises around his wrists before Sam even got back. 

“You will be still,” Lucifer growled against his throat. He’s lost count of how many bruises, marks, and body aches he’s given Nick today alone, between slamming his twin against the wall and the floor earlier to show off his own superior strength. “Or you shall be  _ made  _ to be still.” 

Nick felt his cock weep precum at his twin’s words and he finally submitted fully, exposing his neck. “Luci, please,” he whimpered. 

“So polite,” Lucifer whispered. Keeping his firm, harsh grip and punishing pace, he leaned in and kissed Nick’s Adam’s apple gently. “What do you need, Nicky?” 

“Cum, please? Can I?” Nick whined pathetically. 

“You want to cum, hmm?” Lucifer taunted, deliberately slowing down his thrusts. 

“Please, your Majesty,” Nick whispered, lowering his lashes demurely when Lucifer’s slightly greyer eyes fell onto his pale blue ones. 

“Then cum,” Lucifer commanded, snarling as he picked up the pace and fucked Nick harder and faster. 

Nick screamed as he came, his back arching off the bed as he stained his stomach and Lucifer’s chest with his release. He clenched down hard on Lucifer’s cock, feeling Lucifer cum shortly after with a deafening roar. 

They collapsed together, Lucifer’s fingers unwrapping themselves from Nick’s wrists and slipping into the spaces. Nick held Lucifer’s hands as they slowly kissed, calming down together and communicating in the special way that lovers do, without words and with kisses instead. 

Lucifer made sure that he didn’t hurt Nick too much with a kiss much chaster than usual, and Nick assured him that he didn’t with a reproachful nip to his twin’s lower lip. 

“I think people topside could hear you two,” Sam said, and they broke apart and turned to look at Sam leaning against the doorframe, looking comfortable. 

“How long have you been there, babe?” Nick asked.

Sam snorted. “Shortly after the lion came.” 

“I’m not the lion,” Lucifer scoffed. “I don’t have the hair for it, horse-boy.” 

“Horse-boy?!” Sam asked, slightly offended. 

Nick made a vague gesture towards Sam’s crotch area with his and Lucifer’s interlinked hands. “Do I need to say more?” he asked. “You’re hung. Like a fucking horse.” 

“And you’ve got a beautiful mane,” Lucifer added, slowly pulling out of Nick. “Now get naked and in bed with us.” 

“You’re  _ not  _ fucking me,” Sam warned as he began to shed his layers.

“Nah,” Lucifer grinned. “You deserve a week-long break. Besides. Nick wore us both out. I just want to cuddle.”

“We’ve won him over,” Nick joked, referring to how Lucifer used to not be a fan of cuddling post-coitus. 

“We have,” Sam said, naked and crawling into bed with his lovers. 

Lucifer kissed him, then Nick. “I want popcorn,” the younger twin muttered. 

“I’m  _ not  _ getting out of bed when I just got in,” Sam warned. 

“Hush, I’ll get it. Extra butter, baby bro?” Lucifer said, starting to slip out of bed.

“I’m offended,” Nick grunted as he nuzzled into Sam. 

Lucifer pulled on a pair of boxers. “I’ll be back,” he said. 

Sam smiled as Lucifer left before looking down at Nick, rubbing his red wrists. “You’re going to be a giant bruise tomorrow,” he said. 

“It’s so worth it,” Nick sighed dreamily. 

“If you say so,” Sam laughed, kissing Nick sweetly. “You just like having us show off how strong and powerful we are.” 

Nick smiled, blushing a little before rolling on top of Sam and reaching in between them to wrap his hand around Sam’s cock. “Your turn to get off.”


	19. Shade Eighteen: Priest Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam indulges one of Lucifer's kinks

“Are you busy, my son?” 

Lucifer turned his head from where he was kneeling on the bed, plumping up the pillows, to find Sam. He gave a bug eyed look when he got a good look at what Sam was wearing. 

Black shoes. Black socks. Black slacks. Black button down. White Roman collar. A rosary hung from Sam’s black belt, and he was carrying a Bible. 

“Holy. Hell,” he breathed. 

He and Nick grew up Catholic, and he had confessed to Sam one night that he had always found a priest’s outfit to be a bit of a turn on. And to see  _ Sam  _ in it. . . it made his cock harden in the baggy sweatpants he wore. 

“Is that anyway to talk to a priest, Lucifer?” Sam asked calmly, smiling kindly. 

This was it. Lucifer has died and has gone to the sexy heaven- or the special Hell. One of the two. Either way, he was going to enjoy this. 

“No, I’m sorry, Father,” he said, sitting down and looking at Sam as he came closer. “I just wasn’t expecting you is all.” 

“Ah.” Sam smiled. “I understand. I’m very light footed, or so they say. Years of trying not to make too much noise in the sacristy or on the altar.” 

Lucifer swallowed, nodding. “Yeah, I’d say,” he said. “Would you like to sit down?” 

“Thank you, my son,” Sam said, moving over as Lucifer scooted up so Sam would have room to sit. 

Sam sat down with a soft sigh before looking at Lucifer. “Something ails you, my son,” he said. 

“It’s. . . I’ve been having feelings for someone,” he admitted, falling into his role. “And I can’t help but think it’s wrong.” 

“There is nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, Lucifer,” Sam said gently. 

“What if. . . What if it’s my own brother?” Lucifer asked quietly, not looking at Sam. 

Sam raised a brow. “Well, there’s certainly several mentions of incest in both the old and the new testaments,” he said. “The taboo of incest only arose when we realized the genetics behind doing it.”

“Well, it’s not like Nick can get pregnant,” Lucifer said. “But it’s not just the taboo of incest.” 

“You’re concerned about the taboo of homosexuality,” Sam said. “Lucifer, homosexuality isn’t a sin.” 

“But Leviticus-” Lucifer started to say before Sam cut him off. 

“Leviticus also states no food such as shrimp, or bacon, or ham; that you cannot wear clothes made from two different fabrics, and that those who menstruate cannot enter the church,” Sam reminded him. “And yet, we do not follow all these rules today, do we?” 

“No, Father,” Lucifer admitted. 

“Love is love, Lucifer, and if it is love for your brother that you feel that it should be. God doesn’t make mistakes, and He did give us free will. It is out of His hands now.” 

Lucifer nodded, looking up at Sam. “Can lust be found in love?” 

“You lust for Nicholas as well?” Sam looked at him. “Lust is a part of love, I suppose, but it is a dark and twisted part. Lust is one of the seven deadly sins, after all. But none of us are immune to lust.” 

“Not even you, Father?” Lucifer asked.

“Not even me,” Sam replied. 

Lucifer pretended to hesitate. “Who. . . who do you lust after, Father? Or what?” 

Sam gave a low, slow smile. “I lust after sharp young men with more questions than answers and icy blue eyes.” 

“Like me?” Lucifer pretended to squeak. Oh, he hardly got to role play like this, and it was  _ fun. _

“Very much like you, Lucifer,” Sam murmured lowly. 

Lucifer couldn’t help it, he crawled into Sam’s lap and looked down at the Roman collar on his lover’s throat, biting his lip. “How can I please you, Father?” he whispered softly. 

“Kiss me, Lucifer,” Sam said. 

Lucifer did, gnashing his teeth against Sam’s lip as lust coursed through their veins. Sam’s fingers knotted themselves into soft blond hair as Lucifer pushed him back onto the bed. 

Lucifer shifted, feeling how hard Sam was underneath his slacks and he grabbed the cashmere sheathed length. He squeezed it. 

“Bless me, Father,” he whispered against Sam’s lips, “for I’m about to sin.” 

Sam gave a low, throaty chuckle that was also part moan, and he thrusted up into Lucifer’s hand. “And how are you going to do that, my son?” he asked softly. 

“I’m going to have you fuck my mouth, Father,” Lucifer said, slowly sinking to his knees in front of the bed and pulling Sam up into an upright position. He undid Sam’s slacks and belt quickly, groaning as he realized Sam wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Lucifer decided that he was going to take his time. That he was going to kitten lick and tease Sam until the false priest could take no more, and that is exactly what he did. He licked from base to tip and from tip to base. He suckled on the head of his dick, peeling the foreskin back to make sure he covered the head in wet, dripping spit. He grabbed Sam’s balls and gently rolled them as he slid a fork of his tongue into the slit. 

“Fuck, Lucifer,” Sam breathed, his head falling back. He loved it when Lucifer teased his cock with his mouth like this. 

Lucifer smirked before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Sam down. 

Sam shouted, his hips thrusting his dick down Lucifer’s throat as his hands knotted in his hair. Without warning, he began throatfucking Lucifer. 

Lucifer gagged slightly, not used to being forced to suck cock this hard or fast, but enjoying it all the same. Here he was, living out one of his oldest fantasies of being throat fucked by a priest and he was loving every minute of it. 

Sam came within minutes, coloring the inside of Lucifer’s mouth and throat as Lucifer worked overtime to swallow every drop. 

Eventually, Sam’s dick went soft and Lucifer allowed it to slip between his lips as he looked up at Sam. “Wow,”  he breathed. 

“Was that everything you thought it would be?” Sam asked as he tore the white collar free. 

“Fuck, yes,” Lucifer sighed dreamily. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Sam grinned. “Wanna try it sometime with Nick?” 

“Fuck,” Lucifer groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

Sam smirked. “Nah.” 


	20. Shade Nineteen: Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam fists Nick.

“You’ve got such a greedy hole,” Sam grinned, pumping three fingers solidly into Nick. 

“You’ve known that,” Nick groaned, rocking his hips down onto Sam’s fingers. “Give me another, please.” 

“I just started on the third finger, slow down cowboy,” Sam laughed, crooking his fingers and massaging Nick’s prostate.    
“FUCK!” Nick moaned. “Dammit, Sam, I’m not going to break!” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “We do this safely, or not at all,” he said. 

“It’s no different than every time you and Luci fuck my ass at the same time,” Nick moaned, writhing. 

Sam chuckled. “I’m fairly certain my fist is thicker than Luci and me together,” he said, “And we get you nice and pliant before we get both of us in.” 

“I’m impatient, okay?” Nick threw his head back in mock annoyance. 

Sam shook his head, smiling to himself. “You’re just a greedy little slut,” he teased. 

“Damn right I am,” Nick smirked, whimpering as he felt Sam’s pinky start to slide in without him realizing it. 

Sam smirked at Nick as four fingers moved inside Nick, stretching him open. 

Nick moaned and rocked his hips down again. “The thumb, Sam, please,” he begged. 

“Not yet,” Sam chided. “I just got my pinky in.” He twisted his fingers and kissed the inside of Nick’s thigh. “You need to relax, baby, you’re going to cut my fingers off.”

Nick giggled shrilly, trying to relax. “It just feels so good,” he said. 

“I know, focus on how good it feels,” Sam murmured, kissing a line up and down Nick’s thighs, feeling them quiver. He ran his other hand along the opposite leg. “Just relax, Nick. I’ve got you, baby.”

Nick took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, to take it as Sam gave it to him, and felt himself melt into Sam’s strong touches and moaned. 

“That’s it,” Sam whispered. “Don’t worry, you’ll be cumming on my fist soon enough, baby. Just let it happen.” 

Nick whined and bucked his hips lightly, not feeling any stretch and Sam laughed. 

“Such a greedy little thing,” he hummed affectionately, his thumb rubbing against Nick’s hole but not pressing in. Deciding that there wasn’t enough lube, he grabbed the bottle near them and drizzled more over Nick’s hole and his fingers. 

Nick whined and thrashed due to the cold liquid hitting his heated flesh and Sam quieted him with soft kisses and tender words, trying to prevent Nick from accidentally hurting himself. Nick’s hole clenched down on Sam’s fingers tightly. 

“It’s okay, it’s just more lube,” he soothed. “We have to do this when Luci and I penetrate you together, remember?” 

Nick nodded, taking another deep breath and relaxing against the bed again, closing his eyes. 

When he saw Nick had totally relaxed, Sam began gently pressing his thumb in, folding his fingers inside to allow for the thicker digit to slip. Nick’s hole swallowed his hand greedily. 

Nick’s eyes flew wide open as he felt Sam begin to press his hand slowly inside him and he whined, whimpering about how good it felt. 

“Does this feel good, baby?” Sam soothed. “Makes you feel nice and full, doesn’t it?” 

“Sam,” he mewled, bucking his hips. 

“That’s right, baby,” Sam murmured, kissing Nick’s thigh again as he finished pressing his hand in, his fingers curling slowly and carefully inside of Nick until he had a fist. 

“Oh God,” Nick gasped. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Sam asked. 

“A. . . amazing,” Nick whimpered. “Fuck, I’m so full. Fuck me, Sam.” 

“Let’s wait on the fist pumping until you’ve relaxed enough,” Sam said gently. 

“I want to cum,” Nick said. Sam’s knuckles were resting right on top of his prostate, and he wanted it rubbed against. 

“I bet,” Sam said, flexing his fist slightly and Nick moaned. “Ready?” 

“Yes, Sam, please,” Nick whined. 

Sam nodded and began slowly pumping his fist inside of Nick. 

Nick cried out incoherently as Sam began moving his fist. The knuckles rubbed so deliciously against his prostate, he felt so full, oh fuck he was going to cum, and he was going to cum hard, and he can’t even warn Sam. 

“Already wanting to cum, huh?” Sam chuckled. “That’s fine, baby, I worked you up good.” 

Damn his boyfriend for knowing his body so well, but Nick couldn’t do or say anything except keen and grab the duvet beneath them. 

“Cum, baby,” Sam said tenderly. “Cum for me.” 

Nick screamed as he came, covering his stomach and chest with warm release as Sam kept fucking him with his fist, fucking him through the aftershocks, whispering tender words as he did so. 

Once Nick was wholly spent, Sam very slowly and gently removed his fist, Nick whining as soon as each digit was free. Wiping his hand on the bedspread and admiring the gape, Sam crawled up next to Nick and drew his boyfriend into his arms and rocking him slowly. 

“Puppy?” Nick mumbled. 

“I’m here,” Sam whispered, kissing the top of Nick’s head and holding him close. “Can I get you anything?” 

Nick shook his head and curled into Sam. “Just this,” he whispered. 

“Alright,” Sam smiled, kissing his head again. “You took it well, baby, I’m proud of you.” 

Nick smiled lazily against Sam’s skin. “I liked it,” he mumbled. 

Sam chuckled. “I could tell,” he teased playfully. He kissed Nick’s forehead, then his lips. “I love you.” 

Nick smiled sleepily, eyes half lidded. “I love you, too puppy,” he whispered before falling asleep in Sam’s arms. 

Sam knew that he should get up and go get a damp cloth to clean Nick up with. But he couldn’t bare to move himself from Nick’s hold. So, he curled up around his boyfriend and fell asleep, only stirring when he felt Lucifer cleaning Nick off. 

“Have fun?” Lucifer whispered. 

Sam mumbled something in the affirmative and fell back asleep. 

Lucifer chuckled and chucked the cloth into the hamper before climbing in and cuddling them close. 


	21. Shade Twenty: Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Sam rim Nick

Nick whined and ducked his head down, panting heavily. “Guys,” he whimpered. 

“What?” Sam asked, giving a bite to Nick’s ass playfully while Lucifer licked his twin from balls on up. 

“Stop teasing, please,” he begged. 

“Oh no,” Lucifer said, moving slightly so Sam could have a turn licking Nick’s hole, “You asked- no,  _ begged  _ us to rim you until you came. We’re just getting started here.” 

Nick whined and rocked his hips back as Lucifer bit his other cheek. 

“He’s going to be a sobbing mess by the time we’re done with him,” Sam chuckled, kissing Lucifer’s cheek as the older brother dived back in. 

“Serves him right,” Lucifer joked, kissing Sam deeply. 

“Together?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer grinned darkly. “Together,” he confirmed. 

As one, they moved in and began licking Nick’s hole. Their tongues overlapped and covered every inch of him, one of them occasionally veering off course to bite a taut globe or to suck Nick’s swinging balls into their mouth to gently suck, but they for the most part remained rimming him. Lucifer would stick his forked tongue into Nick’s ass as Sam licked around it. Sam giving light kitten licks while Lucifer gave longer, fuller laps of his tongue. Both of them changing roles seamlessly as they rimmed their lover. 

Nick, for his part, whimpered and wailed, wondering why they were torturing him so sweetly. He didn’t ask for something like this often, but when he did, he wondered  _ why _ . 

Sam’s finger- that was Sam’s, it was more calloused than Lucifer’s- began circling around Nick’s hole and he whined, glad that  _ something  _ besides tongues would be in his ass tonight. 

“I wanna try something,” Lucifer whispered lowly and Nick could’ve cried. Whenever his brother said that, it meant that Nick was going to be teased for a long while. “Move?” 

“Be my guest,” Sam said, and Nick whined.  _ Traitor.  _

There was some shuffling behind him as Lucifer took position fully behind Nick. Spreading his cheeks even more, Lucifer leaned in. He breathed hot air across Nick’s hole before latching his lips around it and licking up, down, and in circles, focusing all his energy on Nick’s hole. 

Nick cried out, thrusting his hips back into Lucifer’s face as he pretty much begged for more. This was  _ good,  _ oh God it was good. He wanted more. 

“He’s writhing, Luce,” Sam murmured, a smirk crossing his face. “He’s begging for more. Suction and licking, huh? It’s doing something for him.” 

Nick wailed and rocked his hips back. He pushed himself up and arched his back, forcing his ass more onto Lucifer’s mouth and tongue. 

“I wish I had a camera,” Sam breathed, “Because this is perfection.” 

Lucifer must’ve had a sixth sense for when Nick was about to cum, because Nick was, with just a few more swipes, because he pulled off and licked his lips. 

“You’re cruel,” Sam chuckled as Nick whined and thrusted his hips for some sort of stimulation. 

“I know,” Lucifer smirked, leaning in to kiss Sam messily. “But I thought you’d might like to do the same.” 

Nick whimpered. 

“Of course,” Sam said, the two switching spots again. Unlike Lucifer, Sam wasted no time in slipping his lips over Nick’s hole and going to town. 

Nick came within a few short swipes of Sam’s tongue, screaming his pleasure as he covered the duvet with his release before nearly slumping into it. 

Lucifer caught his twin as Sam slowly removed his mouth from Nick’s hole. The two of them grinned and Lucifer leaned in for a kiss with his twin when Nick shoved him away. 

“The two of you,  _ brush your fucking teeth, _ ” he grumbled. “And mouthwash. No direct ass to mouth here.” 

Sam and Lucifer smiled and nodded in agreement. “Will you be fine?” Lucifer asked Nick. “That took a long time.”

“Hour and a half,” Sam added. 

Nick nodded, spreading out on the bed. “Yup.” 

Sam and Lucifer smiled and walked into their bathroom to brush their teeth and rinse with mouthwash, talking in quiet tones on how they’ll need to do that again. 

When they returned, teeth minty and fresh and free, they laughed softly as they saw Nick fast asleep, cock spent. 

“Well, that wore him out,” Sam smirked. 

“And we’re both hard,” Lucifer grinned. “Want to see if we can wake him up for a show?” 

“Of course.” 


	22. Shade Twenty One: Sex Machine (DIY Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes Nick a rocking chair that will fuck him for a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I would not attempt to DIY a sex machine of any variety unless you know exactly what the Hell you're doing. Please use discretion and realize that this is fanfic and literary license exists. 
> 
> Please don't be stupid.

“I can’t believe you DIY’d a sex machine,” Nick laughed, holding Sam’s hand as he led his blindfolded boyfriend down the hall. 

“It was Luci’s idea to DIY it,” Sam laughed, pulling Nick in close and kissing him. “I just came up with the sex machine and made it.” 

“And it’s safe?” Nick asked, pressing into Sam. 

“Tested it myself,” Sam murmured. “I can’t wait to watch you on it.” 

Nick purred and arched his back as Sam’s hands slid down and squeezed his ass. “Luci got me lubed up well,” he moaned. 

“Yeah?” Sam smirked, “Did your big brother cum in your tight little hole?”

“Mhm, maybe about thirty minutes ago,” Nick said, wiggling in Sam’s grip. “It was a big load too.” 

Sam groaned. “I’ll still lube up the machine, just in case,” he said with a wink.  

Nick laughed and leaned up for a kiss with Sam. “You’re the best, you know that?” he said. 

“You tell me that every day,” Sam said, kissing his boyfriend back. “C’mon. I want to see your reaction.” 

The two giggled and ran down the hall to their playroom. 

Sam turned on the lights and lead Nick over to an area before slipping the blindfold off. “Surprise, baby,” he said, kissing Nick’s cheek. 

Nick opened his eyes and gasped. 

Sam had gone out and found a rocking chair, complete with a solid back. He then had taken off the arm rests and made the seat slightly shorter, so there was more room to rock. After that, he had screwed in hand restraints right where Nick’s head would go. Finally, he had welded and molded a dildo into the center of the seat, creating Nick’s very own sex rocking chair. 

“Oh, God, Sam, I love it!” Nick grinned, turning and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “Thank you!” 

Sam smiled and hugged Nick back. “Kinky little thing,” he murmured lovingly. “I remember you talking to me about getting a sex machine about a month back, and how you really liked the idea of the monkey rockers, but didn’t like the way they looked.” 

“So you did some research, tried to find one like I had described, when Lucifer suggested a DIY,” Nick surmised.

“He helped, a little,” Sam admitted with a smile and kissed Nick’s nose. “And then I insisted on testing it because like Hell I was going to gift you something that ended up being unsafe.” 

Nick grinned and kissed the hollow of Sam’s throat. “Thank you for being so thorough, I love it,” he said. “Can I try it now?” 

Sam laughed and nodded. “Get naked for me, baby.” 

Nick withdrew from Sam’s embrace and threw off the T-shirt he was wearing and began unbuttoning his jeans while Sam pulled up a non sex chair to watch, smirking as he watched his boyfriend undress. 

Once Nick was naked, Sam got up and the two walked over to the sex rocking chair. Nick bit his lip as he turned around and hoisted himself up while Sam covered the fake cock with lube before guiding Nick back onto it. 

“God, it’s huge,” Nick whimpered as he slowly sank down on it, Sam’s hip helping him ease down it. 

“I know, baby, I remember you saying you like being split wide open,” Sam grinned and kissed Nick as the dildo finally bottomed out. Nick spread his legs a bit, giving Sam a peek of the large cock stuck inside his hole. Lube and cum dribbled out and around, creating a small puddle. 

“Do you want your hands restrained or not, baby?” Sam asked softly. 

“Please,” Nick said, letting his wrists rest in the padded cuffs.

Sam locked the cuffs efficiently and stepped back, groaning at the sight. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.” He sat back down in his chair and began unbuttoning his own jeans. “Rock for me, baby.” 

Nick began rocking- and moaned. 

There was a sliding mechanism so every time Nick rocked back and forth, the dildo moved inside of him and he whined, unable to help himself. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so good,” Sam moaned, freeing his cock and beginning to stroke it as Nick rocked himself to orgasm. “That’s my pretty baby. Rocking himself to orgasm.” 

Nick moaned and closed his eyes, losing himself into the rocking and the smooth glide of the dildo in him. Fuck, Sam was perfect, got everything he wanted and made it happened. Restraints, a back rest, the rocking motion, everything. 

He couldn’t really bounce on it, with no way to pull himself up and down on it, but that was fine. He preferred the motions of rutting to bouncing anyways, and this was perfect. 

“There’s one more surprise to that,” Sam said, and Nick opened his eyes with a groan and looked at his boyfriend. Sam’s legs were splayed open, one hand stroking his cock, and the other holding something small and black. “That dildo doubles as a vibrator. . . with a remote control.” 

Nick whimpered pathetically.  _ Fuck.  _ Sam was the best boyfriend ever, and he whined his gratitude as Sam turned the vibrator on. 

“Enjoy yourself, Nick,” Sam moaned. “Lord knows I’m enjoying watching you.” 

With the vibrator, Nick felt compelled to rock faster, and he squirmed and writhed on the dildo, gasping and panting as he rocked faster, the vibrations pulsing inside of him as he rocketed forward to climax. 

“Cum for me, Nick,” Sam whispered. “Cum for me.” 

Nick came on command, screaming loudly as he stained his stomach and the chair white, shaking in his restraints. He could hear Sam cumming with a groan and he slumped in the chair, exhausted. 

He blearily opened his eyes as Sam turned off the vibrator and gently took Nick’s wrists out of his restraints, massaging them carefully. 

“Baby?” he murmured. 

“Puppy,” Nick mumbled, grabbing Sam’s hands. “Tha’ was  _ awesome. _ ” 

Sam beamed and kissed Nick sweetly. “Happy anniversary, love.” 

Nick groaned. “I forgot our anniversary,” he bemoaned. 

Sam chuckled. “You’re the best present for our anniversary,” he said. 

“Sap,” Nick mumbled, clinging to Sam as his boyfriend lifted him off of the dildo. “I wanna do it again. ‘S a good workout.” 

Sam laughed softly. “I didn’t think of that, but you’re right.” 

Nick held onto Sam as his boyfriend led him out and to their bedroom, definitely ready for a nap and one of Sam’s full body massages. 

He’ll have to think of something just as awesome to give to Sam.


	23. Shade Twenty Two: Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick loves it when Lucifer and Sam talk about how big Sam's cock is. Especially while Sam is fucking him.

“He’s so fucking big, isn’t he?” Lucifer whispered, watching Sam pound into Nick like he was nothing. 

Nick whined and whimpered, nodding his head rapidly before letting out a cry as Sam’s cock ran over his prostate. 

“Splitting you wide open, making your hole so big. . . how it gets so tight again, I don’t know,” Lucifer continued speaking. “Such a big, thick, uncut cock crammed into your tight little ass.” 

Sam chuckled softly. “He begs for it a lot, doesn’t he?” 

“That he does,” Lucifer chuckled, yanking lightly on Nick’s hair to hear him whimper. “Are you a little size queen, Nicky? Does it turn you on knowing that Sam has such a big cock that when he’s choking you with it you can see the bulge in your throat from it?” 

Nick moaned. Yes, he  _ was  _ a size queen, and while Lucifer’s (and his, by default) were impressively sized, Sam’s was  _ massive  _ and filled every size fantasy he’s had since he figured out he has a size kink when he was twenty. 

“I think he is,” Sam grinned. “And you know what I do to size queens, Luc?” 

“What do you do, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a grin. 

“I pound their little holes so hard, they can’t walk in a straight line,” Sam smirked as he wrapped his fingers more firmly around Nick’s waist before railing into him, lifting Nick’s hips up so he had more freedom to move. 

Nick cried out and thrashed on the bedsheets, but Lucifer was soon holding him down, helping Sam make him take his cock and Nick whined and whimpered. 

“Dirty little brother, wanting Sam’s fat cock,” Lucifer whispered. “Want to be used and pounded by someone who is so big in size. Fuck. You’re such a little cockslut, Nicky.” 

Nick whined and whimpered, the noises muffled as Lucifer kissed his younger brother heatedly. 

Nick was trembling in Sam’s and Lucifer’s careful hands, about to fly apart as Sam nailed his prostate again and again. 

“Cum, baby slut,” Sam panted and Nick didn’t need to be told twice. Arching his back, he screamed into Lucifer’s mouth as he came. 

Sam pounded into him a few moments longer before stilling as he spilled into Nick. 

Their hands turned soft as they ran them over Nick’s body. Lucifer’s lips turned gentle as Nick whined softly, his body aching. Sam definitely had fulfilled his promise of wrecking him. 

Sam slowly pulled out and Lucifer peered over Nick’s body to watch the cum leak from his gaping hole. “Nice little stuffed Nick,” he chuckled. 

“Come on, let’s get him into the bath,” Sam said. “The epsom salts should help.”    
Lucifer nodded and heaved Nick up into his arms, chuckling as Nick curled into him. “Luci,” he mumbled. 

“I’m here, little brother,” Lucifer whispered. “I’m here.” 

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Was that good for you, baby?” he asked softly. 

Nick nodded with a happy smile. “Yeah, it was good,” he murmured. 

“Let’s get a move on,” Lucifer said, “I’ve got cum leaking onto my arm.” 

Nick giggled and Sam laughed, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “I’ll grab the towels,” he said, “you get Nick in the tub.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucifer smiled, dropping a kiss to Nick’s forehead. “Hurry, I don’t want to try to bathe him while he’s sleeping.” 

Sam nodded with a smile and headed off to grab towels while Lucifer took Nick to the bathroom.

“Luci?” Nick mumbled. 

“Yes, Nicky?” Lucifer replied. 

“I like your cock too.” 

Lucifer laughed softly and kissed his twin’s forehead. “I know.” 


	24. Shade Twenty Three: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets birthday spankings.

“How old are you turning today, Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

“I still think this is mildly ridiculous,” Sam said, turning his head to look at Lucifer. 

“Indulge me,” Lucifer chuckled. “There’s a little bit of spanking kink in all of us, and Nick and I still get birthday spankings.” 

“You mean, you give Nick twice the amount of spankings,” Sam smirked. 

“He’s a slut for it,” Lucifer shrugged. “But he asks for that. He spanks me, too. Just not as hard as I’d do him.” 

“You’re using a  _ paddle, _ ” Sam pointed out. 

“Just answer the question, Sam,” Lucifer sighed. “Please?” 

Sam sighed. How Lucifer managed to talk him into this, he’s still unsure of.  _ Silver tongued devil. _ “I’m turning twenty-six,” he said. 

“So twenty-six spankings it is,” Lucifer beamed. He ran a hand reverently over Sam’s rear and Sam shivered, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into it. “So nice and taut and white,” Lucifer whispered. “It’s going to be pink by the time I’m done.” 

Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but his cock gave a little throb at that. He’s certain it’s because of the voice Lucifer just adopted. All suave and smooth. 

“Ready?” Lucifer asked, removing his hand and no doubt hefting the paddle. 

“Sure,” Sam said. “Want me to count?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer replied, as if that was the most obvious thing. 

_ Smack. _

“One,” Sam groaned. Okay, this wasn’t too bad. It sure hurt like Hell- Sam knew that Lucifer had a heavy hand but he couldn’t blame him too much for that- so did he. 

_ Smack.  _

“Two,” Sam groaned yet again. There was pain, but it was obvious Lucifer was using a padded paddle instead of the wooden one Nick preferred. Sam figured, as long as he never used the paddle that looked like Swiss cheese, he was fine. 

Lucifer was a master with the paddle. He’s been paddling Nick since they were teenagers. He’s even gotten Nick to cum from it a few times, and Nick begged for being spanked all the time. He, personally, preferred to use his hand but when discussing this with Sam, Sam had requested a paddle just like Nick. 

He knew Sam could handle harder smacks, but he was warming up to them. Sam hadn’t been spanked before; he knew better than to just wallop away. 

The spanking was methodical, Sam’s voice turning from groans to moans by the end of ten. By fifteen, Sam was whimpering, his ass a shade of pale pink. By twenty-two, it was a darker pink and Sam was thrusting his hips back for more. 

Lucifer set the paddle down and ran his hands over Sam’s heated flesh, eliciting a hiss from the other man. 

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re almost done,” Lucifer whispered. “Final four. You think you’re ready?” 

“Yeah,” Sam said in a shaky voice. “Oh God, fuck.” 

“Watch your language, young man,” Lucifer said in a teasing tone. He’s long given up trying to make Sam and Nick stop blaspheming in Hell. Besides, it gave  _ him  _ a thrill now, too, especially because they had been down here for almost a year.  _ Has it really been that long?  _

Sam whined and whimpered. “Luci, please.” 

“How’s it going?” 

Nick wrapped his arms around Lucifer and looked down at Sam’s almost red ass and pouted. “You started his birthday spankings without me?” he whined. 

“You had that doctor’s appointment, remember?” Lucifer said, kissing his brother’s hair. “I got eager, but we’re not done yet.” 

“How’re you doing, Sam?” Nick asked. 

“It feels. . .oh God, it feels good,” Sam groaned, hissing again as Nick’s cold and slightly wet hand touched his ass. 

“Mmm, nice and warm,” Nick sighed. “How many left?” 

“Four,” Lucifer said. “Want to watch?” 

“Yes,” Nick said. “Please?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. 

Nick crawled on the bed and rested his head next to Sam’s, smiling at him and kissing the light tear tracks that had formed out of sheer habit. “Feel good?” he asked. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Sam breathed. He reached over and held Nick’s hand. “I get why you like this so much now.” 

Nick sighed happily and squeezed Sam’s hand before looking up at his brother. 

Lucifer took a glance down at Sam’s hard and leaking cock before smirking. His eyes connected with his twin’s and he winked before delivering the final four spanks much harder than he had previously. 

Sam came on the final spank, crying out and shaking. 

Nick slid under Sam and held him close as Lucifer threw the paddle aside and went into their nightstand for the cream that they keep for situations such as these. 

“We got you, puppy,” Nick whispered, rubbing Sam’s back. “We got you.” 

Sam nodded and nosed into Nick, whimpering as Lucifer began massaging the cool cream into Sam’s ass. 

“I take it fucking this tight little ass is out of the question?” Lucifer asked, giving a gentle pat. 

“Maybe later,” Sam hummed with a smile. “Fuck, I see why you like it so much, Nick.” 

Nick grinned and smiled at Lucifer as he laid down on the other side of Sam, tucking into him and making him the little spoon. “No one can spank me like big brother can,” he purred. 

“I should spank you just for that,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Later, I think we should nap with Sammy first,” Nick said with a smile. 

Sam yawned and curled into the twins. “I like that idea.” 

Limbs akimbo, the brothers kissed Sam’s cheeks and forehead. “Happy birthday, Sam,” Lucifer whispered, nosing into the back of Sam’s neck. 

“Happy birthday, puppy,” Nick murmured tenderly, kissing Sam gently. 

Sam smiled as he kissed Nick back. “Thank you both. And thanks, Luce, for the spanking.” 

Lucifer smiled and tugged Sam closer. “Sleep,” he mumbled. 


	25. Shade Twenty Four: Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets some ink, much to Nick's delight

“Do you think he’s going to like it?” Sam asked Lucifer softly. 

“Relax,” Lucifer said reassuringly, kissing Sam’s cheek. “He’s going to love it.” 

“Okay,” Sam said, taking a deep breath and looking down at the new addition to his body by peeping under his shirt. “You don’t think it’s too. . . extra, do you?”

“Sam, you nearly became an openly gay lawyer with a kink for being choked and pain,” Lucifer deadpanned. “It’s  _ fine. _ Besides, now you’re stuck with it. And it fits us.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, point,” he admitted. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” Lucifer smiled and opened the door to their bedroom. 

Nick was lounging on their bed, naked, with a book for company. He looked up and smiled at his twin brother and his boyfriend. “Hey, what took so long?” he asked, closing  _ A Game of Thrones. _

“Rereading?” Sam asked, tossing the backpack down. 

“Yeah. Dude, you two were out for  _ hours.  _ I was about ready to play by myself,” Nick said. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, walking over to Nick and tilting his face up to kiss his brother. 

Sam watched the show indulgently for a few moments before clearing his throat. 

“Mmm, enjoying the show too much, Sam?” Nick asked, stretching out underneath Lucifer. 

“Not too much,” Sam teased. “But I’ve got something to show you.” 

“Oh? Tell me you got your dick pierced like Luci did,” Nick begged. 

Lucifer slapped his ass. “Slut.” 

Nick yelped and bucked his hips into the mattress. “You know it, Luci.” 

Sam laughed softly. “No, I didn’t get my junk pierced.” He began sliding off his shirt.

“Your nipples, then?” Nick asked eagerly. 

“Dude, you’re the one with the sensitive nipples, not me,” Sam laughed as he tugged his shirt off and cast it to the side before turning his body to the right. 

“Holy. Fucking.  _ Shit, _ ” Nick breathed. 

Along Sam’s side there were three snakes, intertwined at the tails and up the body, almost looking like one snake with three heads. 

The snake on the right was longer than the other two, with olive green and black coloring, mouth opened and fangs bared. It almost looked like the snake was spitting, and there was a flared hood as it looked over the other two snakes. The snake on the far left was an albino python, the pink eyes seemingly staring straight into the viewer’s soul as it was tucked under the middle snake’s head. The middle snake was a scarlet kingsnake, meant to imitate a coral snake but Nick remembered reading  _ red on yellow kill a fellow, red on black you’re alright Jack  _ several times and repeated it to himself when he and Lucifer went hiking in the woods. He and Lucifer found one once, and Lucifer had actually managed to coax it to wrap itself around his arm. The picture Nick had taken of Lucifer hadn’t spooked the snake at all, which surprised the both of them. It even allowed them to pet it, and seeing it represent his brother made Nick deliriously happy. The kingsnake also had a small crown on its head, and it stared straight at the person looking at it. 

Around the top of the snakes’ heads, it read a simple phrase.  _ Better to Reign in Hell than to Serve in Heaven. _

“Nerd,” he teased his boyfriend affectionately. “Holy crap, Sam, it’s amazing!” 

Sam flushed. “This is why we took so long,” he admitted, smiling at the snakes along his torso, “the artist wanted to get every detail right.” 

“Right down to the temperament of the snakes,” Lucifer chuckled.

“I love how Sam’s the only venomous one,” Nick grinned. “You just look dangerous but you’re harmless.” 

“ _ Excuse you, _ ” Lucifer said, poking Nick in the ribs.

“Well, it’s true,” Sam laughed as he walked over to a giggling Nick. “While Nick squeezes the sex life out of us.” 

Lucifer laughed while Nick flushed, before the younger twin pushed Sam down into the bed. 

“I am licking every inch of this tat,” he informed Sam. “And then I’m going to make sure your brains come out your dick.” 

“Get to it, then,” Sam grinned. 

He knew of Nick’s secret kink for an inked man, and he had been planning on a tat for a while now. 

The representation of them was just the icing on the cake. 


	26. Shade Twenty Five: Military Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows up to their bedroom dressed in a military uniform.

Lucifer brushed some imaginary lint off the shoulder of the hot cotton uniform he was wearing, but he knew that he was going to be driving Nick crazy with this. He should know- he’s only his twin brother. 

He rapped on their bedroom door. 

“Come in!” Nick called. “And if that’s either Luci or Sam, you don’t have to knock, you idiots.” 

Lucifer gave a smile to himself before he pushed the door open and looked at Nick. “Ahem!” he cleared his throat. 

Nick turned from where he was hanging a painting on the wall, dusting his hands. His jaw dropped. 

“Oh  _ God, _ ” he choked out upon seeing his twin brother dressed in a military issue camo uniform, looking stern and proud. 

“Private,” Lucifer snapped and Nick felt himself be drawn to standing at attention. “Is there any reason you’re not in uniform?” He pointed demonstratively at Nick’s attire, which was a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a thin tank top. 

“Missed formation, Sir,” Nick replied with a grimace that was entirely fake. “So Captain Winchester said to just stay inside, today.” 

Lucifer frowned, attempting to hide a smile at the way he noticed his brother was responding to him in the military uniform. “Captain Winchester did, huh?” he said, smirking to himself as he walked over to Nick, running an appreciative hand over Nick’s arm. “Well, I’m the general of this little band,” he continued, “so I’m going to tell you to drop and give me ten. And then you’re going to be doing a lot of hard work to earn your way back into my good graces. You understand me, Private?” 

“Sir, yes Sir!” Nick barked. 

“Then drop and give me ten,” Lucifer breathed in his ear, “and then I want you to bend over like you dropped the soap. I know your dirty little secret, Private, and I’m going to use it.” 

Nick whimpered, nearly leaning into Lucifer weakly. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“Hop to it,” Lucifer barked, “or I’ll make it twenty.” 

Nick dropped to the floor so fast the cracking in his knees as he pushed himself out into a push up position was audible and Lucifer winced in sympathy before resting his boot on the base of Nick’s spine lightly. “I don’t have all day, boy,” he snapped. 

Nick began doing slow push ups, his cock hardening even quicker in his pajama bottoms as he breathed slowly.  _ Fuck.  _ Lucifer and Sam were determined to hit all of his kinks, weren’t they? 

He finished his ten and remained in the up position until Lucifer took his boot off of his spine. “Assume the position, boy,” he barked. 

“Sir, yes Sir!” he gasped as he pulled himself up and stuck his ass out. 

He was going to hurt for the next day, and he was looking forward to it. 

Lucifer began getting undressed, admiring the curve of his brother’s rear as he did so. “Better make it worth my while, Private,” he growled. 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick whimpered and he grinned. 

_ Why haven’t I done this sooner? _

 

Sam was still out an hour later when Nick and Lucifer curled up naked on the bed, Nick pleasantly sore in all the right places. 

“Hey, Luce?” he hummed. 

“Yes, Nicky?” Lucifer replied, running his hands up and down Nick’s back. 

“That was hot. You should try doing that to Sam sometime.” Nick grinned. 

Lucifer laughed. “You just like watching us get rough,” he teased, tickling his twin. 

Nick squealed and laughed as Lucifer tickled him. “Maybe,” he hummed. “But it’s hot. Especially since we both know he’d challenge your authority. Besides, I’m a self indulgent bastard who wants to see  _ both  _ of you in a military uniform.” 

Lucifer laughed. “You’re an idiot,” he said affectionately. “Your mind- and dick- would explode if  _ both of us  _ wore military uniforms.” 

Nick laughed happily and nuzzled into his twin brother. “Mmm, but what a way to die,” he sighed. 

“Brat,” Lucifer said, grabbing a spare pillow and holding it over Nick’s face. “Go to sleep.” 

“Yes, Sir!” Nick grinned. 

Lucifer stuck his head under the pillow and kissed Nick sweetly. “Sleep well.” 

Nick gave a soft smile and closed his eyes, wrapped up in his brother's arms. 


	27. Shade Twenty Six: During a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's in a meeting, and Sam's there to relieve some tension.

“As you can see, ladies and gentlemen,” Lucifer said as he pushed a button, making charts appear on everyone’s screens, “soul collections are down this quarter. It’s around Christmas, so that’s understood.” 

There were hands on his thighs now and he discreetly looked down, seeing Sam’s broad hands on his thighs, tugging him slightly closer under the table. 

_ Sam, what the hell?  _ He thought as he continued, “However, normally we’re up a little bit more in the past than we have this year. In fact, we’re down thirty percent from last year. Anyone want to tell me why that is?” 

A short, angry looking demon began speaking, explaining that this year people seem to be less desperate for deals all around. Lucifer listened closely, even as Sam’s long fingers undid his slacks and pulled his cock out through his boxers.  _ Sam, you filthy boy, _ he thought as he nodded along to the demon’s explanation. A second demon, this one younger looking and far calmer, chimed in to also note the amount of religion in the air. 

“Both very fine points,” Lucifer said, stifling a gasp as he felt Sam’s mouth enclose around his cock and gave it a firm suck, “However, we’re still discussing a  _ thirty  _ percent drop between the two years, and an overall drop of sixty-two-point-nine percent drop from thirty days ago. A nearly sixty-three percent drop in thirty days is, in my opinion, unacceptable, so can we focus on that part?” 

The demons shifted uncomfortably. Sam, hidden under the table, nursed on Lucifer’s fully hardened cock and sucked quietly just the way his best friend and lover liked it. 

“Does anyone have an explanation?” Lucifer asked, tapping his nails on the desk. “Or, at the very least, a solution?” 

“From the numbers I’m seeing,” a younger demon, engrossed in a calculator piped up, “we should focus more on areas that tend to be more socialistic and communistic in nature, such as North Korea.  _ Especially  _ North Korea. Our numbers there have been steadily climbing. People in those areas could be hoping for a Christmas miracle of some sort.”

The other demons seemed to nod in agreement and Lucifer gave it some thought, trying his hardest to concentrate on the meeting at hand and not spilling down Sam’s throat. The idea of Sam sucking him off during an important meeting was hot, and no one even knew that he was there. 

“You have a very good point,” he said after some time, the demons having begun to confer among themselves. Sam seemed to notice how high strung Lucifer was, because he began licking and lapping at his cock and Lucifer was now having difficulties maintaining a level of decorum. “Let’s start looking at countries and areas that tend to have a higher level of desperate people. North Korea would be a good place to start. I’d like soul collections to be up by twenty percent at the next meeting. If not. . .” he let the threat hang. 

Sam sucked  _ hard  _ on Lucifer’s cock and Lucifer couldn’t help it. His hips gave a buck up into Sam’s mouth, nearly choking him as he came down his throat. He barely managed to withhold the moan welling up in him from his orgasm and held a steely glare with each demon sitting at the table, waiting until they nodded their understanding. “I’m glad we understand each other,” he said. “Now go.” 

The demons ran off, obviously sensing their ruler’s foul mood that he had acquired. When the last one left, Lucifer reached under the table and grabbed Sam’s hair, scooting back and dragging a laughing Sam along with him. 

“You’re an ass, you know that?” he said with a smirk. 

Sam grinned and licked his lips free of Lucifer’s cum. “I know,” he agreed. “But you like my ass. And my mouth.” 

“You and Nick are brats,” Lucifer chuckled. “Head back to our room, I’ve got plans for you. After I do some paperwork.” 

Sam laughed, doing Lucifer’s pants up before standing and kissing his lover sweetly. “You enjoyed it, don’t lie,” he teased. 

“I did,” Lucifer murmured, licking the taste of his own release away from Sam’s lips. “Still was a bit of a surprise.” 

Sam grinned. “Good.” 

“Brat,” Lucifer said, smacking Sam’s ass. “Go.” 

Sam walked away and Lucifer returned to his seat to start on the paperwork. 


	28. Shade Twenty Seven: Being Filmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick have some time to themselves, and Nick's a little shit.

“Fuck, yes, Sam!” Nick cried out, tightening his grip in Sam’s hair as his boyfriend rammed hard into him. “Harder!” 

“I’m already nearly putting a hole in the wall,” Sam laughed against Nick’s collarbone, giving it a vicious bite. “You want it that much harder?” 

“Please!” Nick begged. 

Sam growled, tightening his grip on Nick’s hips as he began going as hard as humanly possible. There were going to be bruises everywhere on Nick, Sam knew that. All over Nick’s back, up and down Nick’s arms, all over his neck and chest from Sam’s teeth, and the ones that were  _ definitely  _ blooming under his fingers along Nick’s hips and ass were going to be dark as all Hell. Sam was worried that Nick was going to get a concussion from the force at which he was fucking him at and the way Nick’s head thrashed, but Nick was having the time of his life. Sam knew that. 

He wedged a hand in between them and grabbed Nick’s cock firmly, stroking him roughly as his other hand traveled back and his fingers were probing at his boyfriend’s stuffed hole. Nick mewled and rocked his hips, making Sam chuckle darkly. 

“You like it when I get rough with you, don’t you you little slut?” Sam breathed. “My little slutty size queen, always wanting more in his ass.” 

Nick whimpered, on the brink. Sam always knew how to hit his buttons, as well as if not better than his twin. He yanked on Sam’s hair. 

“Yeah, moan for it like the cheap whore you long to be,” Sam breathed. He ducked his head down and bit down on Nick’s nipple, eliciting a hoarse cry from him. “Cum,  _ now. _ ” 

Nick came right on command, screaming his pleasure as his legs tightened around Sam’s waist and milked his cock for all he was worth, slumping against the wall.    
Sam had a little bit more stamina left, and so for a couple minutes he pounded Nick well through his orgasm and even passed it before cumming himself with a groan, holding Nick tightly as he filled him up. 

They remained up against the wall, kissing slowly and softly to calm down from their mutual highs before Nick smiled sleepily. 

“That was awesome,” he murmured. 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed softly.    
“Good enough for an amateur porn video,” Nick continued. 

“None of us are becoming porn stars except in the privacy of our rooms,” Sam laughed, kissing along Nick’s neck. 

Nick smirked. “Then, I  _ shouldn’t  _ tell you that I recorded everything from just before you walked in?” he asked playfully. 

“What?” Sam asked, giving Nick his surprised face. 

Nick grinned. “I rigged my phone up so it recorded everything,” he hummed. “Starting from when you walked in.” 

Sam huffed and kissed Nick sweetly. “Naughty,” he teased. 

“That’s not all I did, puppy,” Nick smirked. “I also live streamed it to Lucifer’s phone. He would’ve had to watch and hear everything in that meeting and not do anything about it.” 

Sam laughed, hoisting Nick up as he carried him back to their bed. “Is it still going, you little brat?” he asked.    
“Sure is,” Nick smiled. 

“Good.” Sam looked up. “This is for you, Luci,” he called loudly before throwing Nick down and pinning him onto his belly so he can eat his own cum out, Nick yelling in playful indignation that disintegrated into a low moan.  


	29. Shade Twenty-Eight: Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer put Nick's sensitive nipples to the test.

“Why are the clamps so  _ big? _ ” sam asked, clicking them open and closed with his fingers as he observed them. 

“I have no clue, Sam,” Lucifer said blandly, looking up from where he was tying Nick to the bed. “But you should put them on him.” 

“Don’t you want to put your mouth on them?” Sam asked. 

“You can if you want,” Lucifer shrugged. 

Nick whined and squirmed underneath Lucifer, especially when he saw Sam’s wicked grin. “I call the right one,” he said before he leaned down and latched his lips and teeth around Nick’s right nipple.

Nick cried out, bucking his hips and tugging on Lucifer’s expertly tied knots as his twin swung around to start sucking on Nick’s left nipple, encouraged by Sam’s enthusiasm. 

Nick squirmed and writhed. He should’ve known he would’ve been in trouble the moment he said that he wanted to see  _ precisely  _ how sensitive his nipples were, and that he wanted to see if he could cum just by his lovers playing with them.

Of course, Sam and Lucifer rose up to that challenge. Of course they did. He wouldn’t expect anything less of them. 

Which is now why he was tied to the bed with Sam and Lucifer gnawing and sucking on his nipples while he whined. 

“I have to say,” Sam breathed, swirling his tongue around the stiff pink peak he made of Nick’s nipple, “he makes the sweetest sounds when you attack his nipples.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh, nibbling on the protruding bud. “You’re right,” he whispered. “Why haven’t we tried this before?” 

“No clue,” Sam smiled. “Ready for the clamps, baby?” 

“Uh huh,” Nick whimpered. 

“Good,” Sam said. 

As one, he and Lucifer grabbed a clamp and put them around Nick’s nipples, fingers trailing along the chain as Nick arched up with a cry, hips bucking. 

“I think we should let them sit,” Lucifer said, turning to look at Sam, “let him get used to them before we start pulling and stuff.” 

“Agreed,” Sam said. “So what do you have in mind to pass the time?” 

Lucifer grinned before pulling Sam into a rough kiss, using teeth to pull at Sam’s lip as Sam twisted his fingers into the short blond hair. 

Sam groaned and allowed Lucifer to push him down next to Nick to kiss and grind against each other. 

“Oh, come  _ on! _ ” Nick whined, hips bucking erratically and tugging on his rope. He had a love/hate relationship to them teasing him like this. He loved it because  _ fuck,  _ Lucifer and Sam together is hot. He hated it because it made him even needier. 

Lucifer began biting down Sam’s neck and Nick whimpered. The chain and clamps on his nipples heightened every little touch.  _ Fuck.  _ He was close already. 

Lucifer’s fingers gently curled around the chain and gave it a gentle tug and Nick whimpered loudly and felt his legs kick, a sure sign of his arousal. 

“Oh, he’s  _ horny, _ ” Sam purred, moving out from underneath of Lucifer to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Nick chased Sam’s lips, whimpering and whining as he writhed underneath. 

Lucifer still lightly tugged on the chain, going in different directions and with different levels of tautness, teasing his twin brother to new heights. 

“Take them off,” Sam said suddenly, moving away from Nick. 

“Seriously?” Lucifer asked, looking at Nick. 

Sam gave a nod to Nick’s cock, which was almost purple in neglect and almost cumming. “He’ll cum when the blood rushes back to his perky nipples,” he said. 

“If you’re sure,” Lucifer said, gently and slowly removing the clamps. 

Nick came hard, back bowing off the bed as he covered himself in his release with a cry of painful pleasure. 

Sam looked at Lucifer with a  _ told you so  _ look before reaching up to undo the knots of the rope to let Nick free. 

“Cumming with just nipple play- off the sexual bucket list,” Nick hummed happily. 

“What do you want to see me do to Sammy, now?” Lucifer asked, peering over Sam’s shoulder with a smirk. 

Nick returned Lucifer’s smirk. “I think you should rim him open,” he said. “Nice and slow. And tease him until he cums.” 

“Oh that’s cruel, Ni,” Sam pouted, laughing as Lucifer eagerly pinned him to the bed. 

“Gonna watch, Nicky?” Lucifer asked, turning his head to look at Nick, “or do you want to help?” 

Nick scrambled to help his brother make his boyfriend fly apart. 


	30. Shade Twenty-Nine: Objectification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer fulfill one of Nick's dirtier fantasies

Nick woke up to Sam’s calloused hands sliding over his back as he slid his cock into him and he gave a quiet groan. It was obvious that Sam had spent quite some time opening him up and was now simply rolling his hips into Nick like it was no big deal. 

“Shh,” Sam whispered in Nick’s ear. “Good little toys don’t make noises.” 

_ Oh God, _ Nick thought as he snatched one of the many pillows on their bed to bury his face in.  _ They’re going to do it.  _

About four weeks ago, Nick had expressed the idea of being used as a toy, nothing more. Lucifer was ready to hop on board; it was Sam who needed convincing. After laying down a  _ lot  _ of rules and having continuous discussions, however, Sam was just as excited for the idea as the twins. He was still apprehensive, but Nick managed to reassure him that it would be fun.

He guessed today was the lucky day.

Sam came within short order- too short for Nick’s liking- and slowly withdrew, patting Nick’s ass gently before laying down beside Nick again. “You’re okay with this?” Sam asked, breaking the scene slightly. 

Nick groaned softly at the loss of his boyfriend’s dick in his ass and looked over at Sam. “Yeah, puppy,” he murmured. “I’m sure I’m okay with this. I know you and Luci will take care of me afterwards and we have the rules in place. I’m enjoying it.” He leaned in and kissed Sam gently. “Stop worrying, baby.” 

Sam kissed Nick back just as gently. “Just to give me a piece of mind, please tell me your safe word?” 

Nick smiled.  _ Of course.  _ “It’s scalpel, baby,” he said softly. 

“Thank you,” Sam said, relaxing and Nick smiled. “Now,” he leaned over and smacked Nick’s ass. “You’re going to be a good little toy and keep that hole nice and open for me and Luci, aren’t you?” 

Nick nodded, whining at the smack to his rear. 

“Good.” Sam gave his ass another slap before getting up and getting dressed. “I’m going to go get some food, I don’t know when I’ll be back or when Luci’s going to come in,” he said casually, but it was really to tell Nick that he was going to be out of reach for a bit. “But you’re a good little toy who will do as you’re told, right?” 

“Yes,” Nick managed to say. 

“Good.” With that, Sam left. 

Nick managed to doze off again, the only sounds in the room being the ticking of the clock and his own heavy breathing. His cock was swollen and heavy, dangling between his legs but he ignored it for now. 

He was jerked out of his doze as the door opened and Lucifer’s light foot steps were heard padding across the carpet. 

He felt Lucifer’s long finger slide into his hole and he resisted the urge to moan. He really should’ve asked Sam for a gag. 

“Nice and open and sticky,” Lucifer hummed. “Just the way I like my toys.” 

Nick bit his lip to keep the whine in his throat as he heard Lucifer take his jeans off behind him. 

Lucifer’s soft hands caressed his skin, even as his cock breached him. 

_ Definitely the hardest part of this is remaining quiet, _ he thought as Lucifer bottomed out and draped himself over his twin’s body. Nick couldn’t help but turn his head to nuzzle at Lucifer’s neck. 

“Affectionate little toy,” Lucifer murmured. “Good. I like that. Like it when my toys enjoy themselves as much as I am.” He nipped at Nick’s jaw as his hips began rolling into Nick’s. 

Nick managed to bite back his whimper as he dove his face into the pillow. 

Lucifer laughed softly, even as he slammed into Nick. “I bet you were all sleepy this morning when Sam slid into you,” he whispered quietly.”Sleepy sex with you is the best sex, you know why?” 

Nick shook his head, managing not to cry out when Lucifer slid over his prostate. 

“Because you’re so pliant and happy,” Lucifer smirked. “Just gently manhandle you into position and start rocking into you as you make quiet little noises.” 

_ Oh. _ Between that and Lucifer always wanting to be up at dawn, no wonder Lucifer loved having morning sex. That, and when they were teenagers, it was probably because their parents weren’t home. Both Alighieri parents left for work at four A.M, an hour before Nick and Lucifer even had to think about getting up. 

Nick clenched around Lucifer’s cock, a warning that he was close and Lucifer’s hand snaked around to grab Nick’s dick firmly. “No, little toy,” He murmured. “Good toys don’t cum until their owners say.” 

Nick couldn’t help it, he gave a little whine as he tried to create enough friction to cum. 

“No, no,” Lucifer laughed, switching hands and digging around in their nightstand before finding the cock ring. “Nice try, little toy.”

Nick whined pathetically as Lucifer slipped the cock ring onto him. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lucifer soothed, running his hands up and down Nick’s body. He stilled his hips to allow Nick some time to calm down. “It’s okay, baby brother, I’ve got you.”

Nick stilled as Lucifer talked soothingly to him, and deeply sighed as his twin kissed the back of his neck. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer breathed, rolling his hips again and within a few short thrusts, Lucifer was cumming deep within Nick, a little trickle trailing out as Lucifer removed his cock. 

“Such a good little toy,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Nick’s cheek. “Be good and wait for us, okay?” 

Nick nodded, smiling dopily at his brother. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Nick again before leaving. 

 

It was evening when Lucifer and Sam returned to the sight of Nick fingering himself open. He had been doing so every couple of hours, just to make sure he was nice and open. He had found one of Sam’s ties and had used that as a gag, and his eyes went wide as he saw the two of them. 

“Well, Sam, which end are you going to use?” Lucifer asked. 

“I think I’m going to make him use his mouth in a more creative way,” Sam smirked. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, Sammy,” Lucifer grinned. “I love his ass.” 

“We both do,” Sam said, striding over to Nick and taking his tie out of his mouth and flinging it to the side. Nick stared up at Sam hungrily as he watched Sam undo his slacks. “But I love his mouth equally as much. Especially when you use it to stop him from being a smart ass.” 

Nick flushed as Lucifer laughed, also undoing his jeans. “You’re such a hardass, Sam,” Lucifer teased. “And I know firsthand how hard that ass is.” 

Sam laughed, tapping his cock on Nick’s lower lip absently. “Haven’t you tried bouncing a quarter off it?” he asked, moaning as Nick swallowed Sam down greedily. 

“I have, and I  _ succeeded, _ ” Lucifer grinned. He kneeled to make sure that Nick was nice and open before whistling. “I think he stuffed a whole bottle of lube up his ass,” he informed Sam as he straightened and began sliding into Nick with a groan. 

“Wet?” Sam asked, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. 

“It’s wetter than any pussy I’ve ever had,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“So, it’s the wettest thing you’ve ever stuck your cock in,” Sam said as he began thrusting lightly into Nick’s mouth. “Is that including his mouth?” 

“Definitely,” Lucifer groaned, rocking his hips in counter rhythm to Sam’s thrusts. “Fuck, he’s such a good little toy, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, he is,” Sam ran his hands down Nick’s back, smoothing out the skin almost before laying his hands over Lucifer’s. 

The two leaned in for a kiss, never breaking their rhythms, and Nick nearly lost it, and he whimpered around Sam’s cock. 

“Did you hear that?” Sam breathed. “I think our toy wants to cum.” 

“Does he now?” Lucifer murmured. “Well, I think we should let him. We can always fuck him through the orgasm.” 

“Very true,” Sam agreed. “With or without the ring?” 

“Does it matter?” Lucifer laughed. “I’ve seen him cum with a ring on. Makes him grip you like a vice. Not sure what it’d do to your dick, though, since it’s in your mouth. He cums on command either way.” 

Nick whimpered. 

“Alright, then,” Sam said, slapping the top part of Nick’s ass. “Cum.” 

Nick came, swallowing Sam down even further as he spilled onto the bedspread. 

“Fuck!” Sam shouted, cumming straight down Nick’s throat. 

Lucifer lasted a couple more thrusts before he came deep within Nick, filling him up to the brim. 

They both let go of him and Nick collapsed to the bed, exhausted. He gave a pathetic mewl. 

“Shh, baby,” Sam whispered, gathering Nick into his arms and rocking him slowly as Nick buried his head into Sam’s shoulder. “I’ve got you.” 

“I’ll go run the bath,” Lucifer said, kissing Nick’s temple before leaving. 

Sam found a clean blanket and wrapped Nick up in it, humming softly as he did so. “Shh, it’s okay, baby,” he said. 

Nick nosed into Sam’s neck and allowed his boyfriend to soothe him. Now that it was over, he felt. . . well, not the best. 

Sam seemed to sense that, for he wrapped his arms tighter around Nick. “I know, baby,” he whispered. “It’s okay, we’re here. Well, Luci’s running a nice, soothing bath for you. But we’re here. And we love you, for more than just your body and subby mind.” 

Nick gave a chuckle and cuddled into Sam. “I know it was good, and I know it’s okay,” he whispered, “but why do I feel. . .” 

“Bad?” Sam asked softly, rubbing Nick’s arms through the blanket. 

Nick nodded. 

“You might be experiencing a tad bit of drop, baby,” Sam said softly. “And that’s okay. Luci and I were expecting it- me, especially. But that’s okay. I know the best cure for a drop.” 

“Wha’?” Nick asked, looking up at Sam. 

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of Nick’s nose, making it crinkle. “A bath, one of Lucifer’s back massages, and cuddling with lots of water and juice,” he said. 

Nick smiled softly. “That sounds amazing,” he whispered.

“Good,” Sam smiled. He tilted Nick’s face up and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Nick.” 

“I love you too, Sam,” Nick whispered. 

“He doing okay?” 

Sam turned and looked at Lucifer, noticing the concern in the blue-grey eyes. “He’s having a bit of a drop,” the other said softly, picking Nick up and carrying him bridal style. 

“Poor thing,” Lucifer murmured, covering Nick’s face in kisses. “Don’t worry, baby bro. We have you.” 

Nick smiled, catching Lucifer’s lips with his own. “I know,” he whispered. 

And by the time Nick had drifted off to sleep, curled up in Sam’s arms and nuzzled into Lucifer’s strong chest, he definitely didn’t feel bad anymore. 


	31. Shade Thirty: Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets back at Nick for being a tease by edging him.

Nick writhed in his ties, whimpering and whining up at Lucifer, who was simply smirking. 

“Luci, please,” he whimpered. 

“No,” his twin said simply. 

“Luci,  _ please,  _ I can’t do it,” Nick begged. 

“You’re not going to cum, Nick,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “I know you can have multiples, but I’m going to edge you. Edge you really good.” 

Nick panted, his hips bucking the best they could. “Luci,” he whined. “I need to.” 

“No, you don’t, not yet,” Lucifer soothed, running a hand down Nick’s chest gently. “You can wait just a bit longer.” 

“Luci, I can’t hold it back,” Nick begged. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

“You can, baby,” Lucifer said softly. “I know you can. Don’t think about it, okay? Concentrate on me.” 

Nick took a deep breath, looking into his twin’s eyes and trying to ignore the fire in his groin. 

Lucifer had decided to spring  this on Nick, as payback for. . . well, being a little shit with Lucifer. For all the times Nick’s live streamed him and Sam fucking to Lucifer during meetings (it was one of his favorite things to do). For all the teases. For the time he’s recorded himself entertaining himself and sent them to Lucifer. 

This was the third or fourth time he’s been edged- Nick’s not sure, he lost track of how many times Lucifer’s edged him. The first time wasn’t so bad, in all honesty. It kind of had a high all of it’s own, knowing that he had that much control. The next two or three were hell, metaphorically speaking. And Nick’s not sure why anyone would want to edge themselves more times than once. He felt like he was going to fly apart. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer encouraged. “There you. Relax, baby. I have you.” 

“I think edging someone,” Nick groaned, “falls in violation of the eighth amendment.” 

Lucifer laughed warmly and kissed Nick’s nose. “It’s not. I checked with our lawyer.” 

“Our lawyer is  _ Sam,  _ you idiot,” Nick grunted. “And Sam  _ likes  _ being edged. Because he’s a masochist.” 

“So are you, little brother,” Lucifer smiled, “just not of the actual pain variety.” He began stroking Nick’s cock again. “You can cum after I edge you one more time.” 

“Luci, I can’t,” Nick whined, feeling his orgasm start welling up in him again, faster than before. “Luci, please!” He bucked his hips, gasping. He was close, so close. . . 

Suddenly, Lucifer removed his hand and he cried out, whimpering. He was  _ so close,  _ and he was once again cruelly deprived of it. Whining, he blinked his eyes open to regard his brother. His cock wept precum and Lucifer swirled the pad of his finger around Nick’s head, collecting some before popping it into his mouth. 

“You’re doing so good, Nicky,” Lucifer breathed. “And you’re so beautiful like this. Needy and strung out and high on five edges. You did five for me, baby.” 

_ Five?  _ Nick looked up at his twin in wide eyed wonderment. He’s managed to be edged five times?

“I know, baby,” Lucifer breathed, leaning in to kiss Nick deeply. “I know. Such a good baby brother for me. I’m so proud of you, little one.” 

Nick moaned into the kiss, nipping at Lucifer’s lips. His orgasm was still simmering below the surface. “Lu,” he whimpered. “Please. I need to cum. It hurts.” 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Lucifer soothed. “I’m done edging you. I’m going to make you cum now.” 

“Thank you,” Nick whispered. 

“Of course, baby brother,” Lucifer whispered back, kissing a soft trail down Nick’s torso before swallowing Nick down. 

Nick came the moment he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Lucifer’s throat, screaming loudly and bucking in his ties. It was one of his most intense orgasms to date. 

Lucifer sucked him off through his orgasm gently before pulling off and running his hands over Nick’s slightly oversensitive body softly. “Shh, little brother,” he whispered. “Big brother’s here, and I’ll take care of you.” 

“I think I understand why Sam loves this so much,” Nick panted. “The payoff is  _ awesome. _ ”

Lucifer laughed. “I believe that’s why he enjoys it as well,” he said. “That, and the ability to have that control.” 

“Mmm,” Nick hummed. “I’ll still take orgasm after orgasm over edging any day of the week.” 

Lucifer smiled and undid the cuffs holding Nick down and picked him up. “You did a good job today,” he complimented. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Nick beamed and kissed Lucifer sweetly. “It’s ‘cause I have the best twin ever.” 


	32. Shade Thirty-One: Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's turn.

“Luci, I don’t think I can have another one,” Sam panted, throwing his head back as Lucifer’s piercing slid over his prostate again.

“You’ve only had two, Sammy,” Lucifer breathed, kissing the back of Sam’s neck. “I want to get three more out of you.” 

Sam whimpered and ducked his head back down. 

Lucifer was cruel and sadistic. Last week, he got back at Nick for being a tease and brat by edging him- Sam’s favorite thing to do. Nick was pliant for two days afterwards, and Sam was impressed by how Lucifer managed to string Nick along through  _ five  _ denied orgasms. 

Apparently, Sam wasn’t going to be spared, for Lucifer pounced him today and announced that he was going to make Sam have five orgasms- in a row. 

Fuck Lucifer. 

“I. . . I think. ..” Sam gasped as Lucifer rammed against Sam’s prostate over and over again, the piercing rubbing it deliciously. 

“Yeah, I think you’re going to have orgasm number three soon,” Lucifer grinned gleefully. 

Sam  _ did  _ cum, and he cried out, nearly moved to tears as more cum dribbled out of his cock. 

“I. . . I don’t think I can have two more,” Sam panted. 

Lucifer rolled them over and slipped out of Sam. “We’ll see,” he said, rubbing soothing hands up and down Sam’s body. 

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed into Lucifer’s gentle fingers. “You’re cruel,” he murmured, “for using my kink on Nick and vice versa.” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed along Sam’s neck, “Well,” he murmured, “it wouldn’t be a playful punishment if I edged you and gave Nicky multiples, now would it?” 

“No, it wouldn’t,” Sam chuckled, twisting his head to kiss Lucifer. “But dude, I don’t think I could cum another time. Honestly.” 

Lucifer’s hand gently traced over Sam’s balls and he hissed softly. 

“You’re right, not in this state,” Lucifer murmured. “But still, three. . . that’s impressive for you.” 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, rolling over and resting on top of Lucifer, smiling down at him. “And I have you to thank. I have no clue how you do it.” 

Lucifer shrugged and smiled. “I’m very intuitive,” he said simply. 

“I’d say,” Sam chuckled, kissing Lucifer deeply. “Now. . . wanna cum?” 

Lucifer grinned. “Gonna use that pretty mouth of yours?” 

Sam nodded as he slid down the length of Lucifer’s body. “Mhm.” And with that, he swallowed Lucifer down.


	33. Shade Thirty-Two: Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick celebrate Valentine's Day and tease Lucifer.

“Ready, baby?” Sam murmured, kissing up Nick’s thigh. 

“Yes,” Nick moaned. “Please.” 

Sam held up the thin syringe filled with lube. “You let me know if shit goes haywire,” he said. 

“Always, Sam,” Nick promised. 

Sam took a firm grip of Nick’s length and began sliding the syringe of lube into Nick’s slit. 

Nick whined and moaned, rocking his hips up and into Sam’s hand and the syringe. 

“Shh, stay still baby,” Sam soothed. “Don’t want you to tear up your urethra.” 

Nick whimpered but stilled, knowing  _ exactly  _ what kind of shit would go down if he managed to tear up that part of his anatomy (nothing pleasant). 

The cold lube in his pipe was pushed through, and Nick moaned. This was one of his favorite parts, his cock being filled with lube in preparation for the sound. 

Sam slipped the syringe out of Nick’s slit, and he whined. His cock felt fuller, heavier, and he couldn’t wait. 

Sam selected a sound slightly larger than what they’ve played with in the past, and held it up for Nick’s approval before slowly pressing it into him. 

Nick cried out in pleasure as the sound slid into him, whimpering as he felt it weigh him down. “God, Sam, it feels so good,” he panted. 

“Good enough that I can send Luci a picture of you like this?” Sam grinned, keeping a good portion of the sound out so he wouldn’t lose it. 

Nick whimpered and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good, because you look fucking  _ hot  _ like this, baby,” Sam said, slipping his phone out of his discarded jeans before taking a photo of Nick and showing it to his boyfriend. 

Nick grinned and pressed the send button, sending the picture to Lucifer. “Is. . . is that how I always look?” he asked softly. 

Sam nodded and kissed Nick. “Like the hottest man alive? Yes.” 

Nick moaned and rocked his hips. “Fuck my dick.” 

“With pleasure.” Sam began slowly pumping the sound in and out of Nick’s slit, keeping a careful eye on Nick and his cock. 

Nick willed himself to stay still, moaning loudly and whimpering as he felt the cold metal slide in and out of his cock. Sam was a master at sounding, even Lucifer couldn’t do it as well as Sam. It was like Sam had a Ph.D in sounding. 

Sam smirked as Nick’s skin turned flushed and the cock turned dark red in color. “Ready to cum?” He asked. 

“Oh God  _ yes, _ ” Nick breathed.

“Then cum,” Sam said, swiftly pulling the sound out in a fluid motion. 

The moment the sound left Nick’s cock was when he came, spurting his cum everywhere on the table and his torso. 

Sam snapped another picture before lifting Nick up and cradling him in his arms. “And that was amazing,” he said. 

“Mmm, you’re so good to me,” Nick hummed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sam grinned, kissing Nick’s nose. 

Nick smiled and kissed Sam deeply. “Hope you sent Luci a picture of me drenched in cum,” he said. 

“Of course I did,” Sam grinned. 

“Mmm, good,” Nick hummed. “Naptime?” 

“Definitely,” Sam agreed, carrying Nick back to their room, both of them talking in the quiet way lovers do, plotting on ways to tease their third. 


	34. Shade Thirty Three: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guide to how our boys masturbate

When Nick masturbates, he likes to go all out. 

He’ll throw fresh sheets onto the bed, light some candles, put soft music on through the Bluetooth speakers that he and Lucifer had put into their room when they first moved into Hell. He’ll rub lotion into his skin and bask in the sheer elegance of it. He doesn’t get the urge to  _ actually  _ masturbate often, but when he does, he likes pampering himself. 

He’ll go slow, too. Start by running his hands over his still slick skin, imagining Sam and Lucifer- or just one of them, depending on his mood- running their fingers over his skin and hearing them whisper soft, gentle words as they worked his body to new heights of pleasure. Softly scratching, he’ll work his way down to his cock and balls, full and heavy, throbbing against his leg. He’ll yank gently on the thick blond hair surrounding his length to add a little spark of pain and he’ll whimper softly, resting against the pillows. 

He’ll begin touching his cock, soft fingers trailing over the length and rubbing his finger over the slit. He’ll even gently slide the curve of his nail into his slit, hissing and moaning softly. He won’t start stroking it until he feels like he can’t help it. 

When he finally starts stroking his cock, it’s with the same languid movements that he had been using the entire time. Base to tip and back down again, twisting his wrist whenever he reached the head or the base. His legs will fall open even as his other hand starts to glide over the jut of his hip to roll his balls gently in his hand, pinching the skin in between. 

It’s almost a massage, the way Nick approaches it. It’s a form of self-care, a form of self love. Even then, he’ll be silently crying out for his brother or for Sam, whimpering for them to stop teasing and start fucking. Or sucking, depending on what fantasy he’s using. But he focuses on  _ him,  _ not on his imaginary partners. 

He’s quiet, a contrast to how he is with his lovers. His voice is soft, his whispers of pleading and longing barely heard even by his own ears, and he was the one speaking it. He focused on his touch and the way his body responded to different touches and ideas. It was about  _ him.  _ No one else. 

When he cums, it’s warm and Nick’s back bows off the bed as he cries out in pleasure, but it’s nowhere near the earth shattering orgasms that he is gifted with by either Sam or Lucifer or both of them. 

As he settles into the sheets, basking in his glow, he closes his eyes and smiles, feeling utterly at peace with himself. 

 

When Lucifer masturbates, it’s rough and hurried. 

Lucifer uses masturbation as a way to alleviate tension brought on by his lovers, usually by a picture, recording, or livestream he’s received in the middle of a meeting or while he’s conducting court. He’ll excuse himself to the bathroom and hold his phone up in front of his face to either watch or imagine, sometimes both. He doesn’t even need the sound; he just needs the visual, which he has a variety of media to choose from.

It’s quick, it’s dirty, it’s public. Lucifer has to force himself to be quiet by biting his lower lip so hard it nearly bleeds as his hand flies over his cock and he stares at the video or photo. 

He can never help it when he cums, though, and a groan of either of his lover’s names tumbles from his lips as he cums into the toilet in front of him, feeling satisfied and yet horny. Impatient, too, as he knows he’ll have to wait until the meeting is done in order to exact sexual revenge on either Nick or Sam. Usually Nick, as his twin was usually more devious than Sam. If Sam wants to tease Lucifer, he at least gets an orgasm  _ from  _ Sam right then and there. Nick, not so much. 

He’ll tuck his half hard cock back into his pants and flush, wanting more and knowing he can’t have it just yet.  _ Fucking tease,  _ he’ll think as he walks back out of the bathroom to finish his meeting or court. 

When he’s able to actually enjoy masturbating, it’s still rough and hurried, but he can be loud. He chooses not to be, simply because he’s used to  _ not  _ being loud. He keeps printouts of Nick and Sam in compromising positions nearby, always choosing one to cum all over and never using the same one twice. He tugs on the ring, too, stimulating him extensively and often using that as his finishing move. Most of the time, his clothes aren’t even off and he’s still needy and horny. A solo session that Lucifer has enjoyed means that either of his consorts will be grabbed and pinned for some rough wall sex. Which both of them are totally fine with. For Lucifer, masturbation is a way to get some unneeded tension out. That was all. 

 

When Sam masturbates, it’s in between. 

Sam likes to take his time with his solo sessions, but he also knows sometimes, you need to rub a quick one out before you can do anything with a clear head. 

He prefers to stand, while Lucifer  _ has  _ to stand because of where he usually is to masturbate. He prefers to be in front of a mirror. He likes to watch what he looks like when he cums. He likes knowing what his lovers see when he’s hard and wanting. 

Maybe it’s a tap into an exhibitionist kink as well, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care anyways. He’s in Hell, consort to the King. If other demons want to watch him get off, then so be it. 

(Nick and Lucifer are highly possessive and make it so that demons are too scared to even  _ try  _ to watch Sam.)

His movements are slow and deliberate, but they don’t take forever like Nick does. It’s with purpose, and eagerness. He makes noises, loud ones, mostly swears and blasphemies, a sever contrast to the quietness of the twins he’s claimed for his own. He likes watching the tip of his cock disappear behind the foreskin on his length, only for it to reappear again. 

And nothing gives Sam more satisfaction than crying out loudly for his lovers and cumming all over the mirror. Gasping, panting, and admiring his handiwork. Sometimes, he’ll clean it off. Oftentimes, he’ll leave it, as if to announce  _ I had an orgasm here.  _

For Sam, masturbation is also a form of self-care, although not to the extreme Nick takes it. He acknowledges that sometimes, the best orgasms come from oneself. And it was a good way to fantasize, if he was honest with himself. 

He doesn’t have them as infrequent as Nick, who oftentimes will go for weeks, if not months without masturbating; nor is it as often as Lucifer, who usually has to jerk off as often as every other day (he doesn’t help with this, as Nick’s mischievous side has been wearing off on him and he’s been sending nudes to Lucifer randomly.) He usually cums by his own hand about once a week, twice if Nick’s been worse than usual in his teasing.

 

They all love each other, but sometimes, one has to go back to the basics and learn their own bodies all over again. And that is fine. 


	35. Shade Thirty Four: Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio enjoys a night in.

“Comfortable?” Lucifer asked, patting the side of Sam’s thigh. 

“Very,” Sam said, smiling as he squirmed, groaning as the piercing glided over his prostate. “Nick?”

“Mhm,” Nick hummed, eyes barely flickering up to Sam’s as he sucked on Sam’s cock gently. 

“Cockwarmers don’t suck,” Sam chuckled, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. “Can you put on Netflix?” 

“Sure,” Lucifer said, picking up the remote and starting up “Untold Stories of the ER”. Nick’s eyes light up and gave a happy sigh as he settled in. Sam chuckled and relaxed against Lucifer, enjoying the show. 

The first episode they watched filled with Nick groaning and trying his hardest not to suck on Sam’s cock- or pull off to argue with the doctors on the show. Sam and Lucifer indulged Nick with a warm smile and Sam kissed the top of his head. 

Three episodes later, Lucifer looked at Nick and Sam. Both of them were out, Nick almost drooling all over Sam’s cock and balls as he snoozed. Sam’s head was just tilted back, snoring softly. 

Lucifer sighed. He didn’t feel like moving. Not with his boys being so comfortable and sleeping. And he wasn’t sure he couldn’t get up, much less tried to convince two sleepy men to get off of him and trudge to their bed, twenty feet away. 

Stretching his legs, he wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso and tugged him close, and rested a hand on Nick’s head. He turned off the TV and fell asleep. 

When he woke up, it was to Sam bouncing on his cock and Nick sucking Sam’s. 

Best way to wake up.


	36. Shade Thirty Five: Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer play with Lucifer's knife.

Sam watched with a harrowing breath as Lucifer flipped the knife in his hand, catching the blade neatly with his palm before flicking it outwards, catching the hilt in a backhand. Not a drop of blood was spilled. 

Lucifer liked knives. He always had, even though his prior career choice of being an opera singer wouldn’t have allowed many knife tricks. 

Lucifer knew about every knife catalogued. The weights, sharpness, how they balanced, everything. He had quite the collection, something he used to scare off potential suitors of Nick when they were topside. 

He had shown it to Sam, first time that Nick brought Sam over as his boyfriend and not as the twins’ friend, and Sam didn’t bat an eye, just asked questions. 

Finding out that he had a kink for knives was quite accidental. They were playing, one day, the three of them. Sam and Lucifer had Nick pinned under them, Sam’s cock slamming into him and Lucifer was simply holding them down, murmuring filth into their ears when something down the stairs crashed. Lucifer immediately grabbed a knife from their bedside table and held it up, as if he meant to defend them. Sam had came almost immediately afterwards. He felt bad, especially because the situation was seemingly dire (it turned out a cat had knocked over a vase), but both Nick and Lucifer found it hot that Sam was turned on by knives. Especially Lucifer.

Lucifer tilted his head as Sam, watching him. Sam’s eyes were on the knife, and the boxers he wore did nothing to conceal the large length. 

“Want to play?” he asked, not ceasing in his knife tricks. 

“Yes, please,” Sam breathed. 

Like he was moving on the wind, he pinned Sam to the wall, the dull edge of the blade pressing against Sam’s throat. Sam whined and bared his neck, unable to help himself. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Lucifer breathed, reaching down and pulling Sam’s cock out of his boxers. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Sam whined, his hips jerking as Lucifer’s cool hand wrapped around his dick and began stroking roughly. 

“You wouldn’t be able to get your way out of a mugging, would you?” Lucifer breathed, “all they’d have to do is wave a knife or gun and you’d fucking cum in your jeans like a teenager.” 

Sam whimpered and thrusted his hips into Lucifer’s hand, allowing the dull part of the blade move with his throat. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer said, rutting against Sam as he trailed the knife up and down Sam’s neck and shoulders. “You’re just perfect, aren’t you? Such a perfect kinky little boy.” 

Sam rutted against Lucifer, clinging to his biceps. “Luce,” he breathed. 

Lucifer traced the tip of the blade along Sam’s collarbone, watching as a thin line of white trailed after the shiny silver tip. “Yes, Sam?” 

“Please,” Sam breathed. 

“Please what?” Lucifer murmured. “Mark you up, my little boy? Mark you up with my knife?” 

Sam nodded. “Please,” he whispered, squirming. 

“Not yet, baby,” Lucifer breathed. “Not until you cum.” 

Sam whined and writhed in Lucifer’s hold. “Please, Luci, please,” he begged. “Want to feel it, wanna be cut.” 

“Not yet, wait,” Lucifer commanded. “Tell me when you’re close.” 

Sam whimpered and bucked his hips, feeling Lucifer play with his cock. The knife didn’t move at all, staying right next to Sam’s neck as he bucked and writhed. Lucifer made sure he didn’t nearly cut Sam, or actually cut him by accident. 

“Close, Luce, baby, close,” Sam gasped, his hips bucking hard against Lucifer’s. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer purred. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Sam came and just as he came, Lucifer gently ran the blade down the center of Sam’s chest in a thin line. A thin line of white trailed behind, turning pink, but it never broke the skin and therefore didn’t bleed.

Lucifer set the knife aside before catching Sam as he held him close. “There we go,” he murmured. “Let’s get you in bed, baby.” 

“Stupid knives,” Sam mumbled, nuzzling into Lucifer. 

Lucifer chuckled and held Sam close. “You’re a kink sonofabitch, Sammy,” He murmured, running his fingers through his hair. 

“You love it,” Sam murmured. “Any blood?” 

“No,” Lucifer smiled. “Just a thin line.” 

“Good,” Sam smiled. “I love us.” 

“Twisted in all the wrong ways?” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Mhm,” Sam said. 

Lucifer kissed him softly. “I’m going to get you in bed, and get some alcohol for your chest to make sure that doesn’t get infected,” he said. “And then we’re going to cuddle.” 

“Good,” Sam hummed. 


	37. Shade Thirty Six: Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick relaxes in one of his favorite ways.

“Come here, pet,” Lucifer purred, tugging on the tie that he was using as a collar and leash for Nick. 

Nick crawled over and rested his head on Lucifer’s lap, sighing softly. 

“That’s my good little pet,” Lucifer murmured softly. 

Sometimes, Nick liked pretending he was either Sam’s or Lucifer’s pet. Either a kitten or a puppy, but either way, their pet. It was a relaxing thing for him to do, as it was full of cuddles and slow burning orgasms, although the latter part wasn’t necessary. 

“So good,” Lucifer purred, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. “Are you my puppy or my kitten today?” 

Nick nuzzled into Lucifer’s hands, giving a soft mewl. 

“My kitten? Are you my snazzy dressed kitten?” Lucifer cooed as he pet Nick. 

Nick nodded, giving another soft mewl as he cuddled with Lucifer’s hand and thigh. 

Lucifer grabbed the headband of kitty ears to help Nick into his headspace before patting the bed beside him. “Come curl up here, kitty,” he murmured. 

Nick jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to Lucifer, resting his head on his chest. 

“Such a good, pretty kitty,” Lucifer murmured, kissing the top of Nick’s head and holding his twin close. “Is my kitten happy?” 

Nick nodded with a meow, almost kneading on Lucifer’s chest, like an actual cat would. 

“Good,” Lucifer smiled, running another set of fingers through his hair. “I like a happy kitty.” 

Nick purred softly and closed his eyes, relaxing into the cuddling and simpleness of not having to think or do anything and knowing that he was taken care of. 

Lucifer smiled and felt his younger brother relax as he closed his eyes before looking up as Sam crawled in. 

“How’s our kitten?” he asked, kissing Lucifer. 

“Half asleep,” Lucifer murmured, kissing back. 

Nick stretched in his arms and moved to sprawl over Lucifer and Sam at the same time. 

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of Nick’s head, “Hey there, kitty. How’re you?” 

Nick purred and Sam chuckled at the tie wrapped around his neck. “Smart dressed kitty,” he cooed. “You’re so cute!” 

Nick purred happily and kissed both Sam and Lucifer before curling up between them for a happy cat nap. 


	38. Shade Thirty Seven: Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sam indulge in their favorite kind of sex.

Nick gasped as Sam’s slick hips collided with his, the shower beating down onto Sam’s back and spraying them lightly as they fucked. 

Nick moaned and ran his fingers through Sam’s shampooed hair as they kissed and Sam fucked him nice and slow, just the way they liked it in 

Sam pressed him harder into the tiles behind Nick and kissed him deeper, running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s body as Nick’s legs squeezed him closer. 

Time seemed to have stood still as they fucked and made out under the spray of the shower. They were slow and thorough, making sure that they were both receiving equal amounts of pleasure, never stopping. Not even when Sam hoisted Nick up more to gain more momentum and made Nick cry out for more. 

Shower sex was their favorite type of sex. The constant touching, the feeling of the shower spraying down their backs, the slickness of every surface. It was difficult, certainly; complicated and more than just a little dangerous. But they were always super careful. They had to be. Lucifer would kill them if they weren’t. 

Sam dipped his head back in pleasure and to get the shampoo out of his hair as Nick nipped and kissed down the column of his throat, licking up the water left behind. His fingers worked to get the shampoo out of Sam’s hair. 

“Conditioner?” he panted as Sam’s pace increased. 

“After we cum,” Sam whispered harshly, his lips returning to Nick’s. “Are you close, baby?” 

Nick nodded his head rapidly, clenching down onto Sam’s cock. 

“Then cum,” Sam breathed. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Nick came hard, crying out and painting Sam’s and his chests in ecstasy. 

Sam came shortly after, both of them kissing each other hungrily as they came down from their highs and through the aftershocks. 

“Can you stand?” Sam murmured after a long time of them kissing in the shower, the water having long turned cold. 

“I think so,” Nick breathed. “And then into warm towels?” 

“Yes,” Sam hummed, kissing Nick again. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Nick moaned softly. 

It was still several minutes before they could get out of the shower though, the two of them wrapped up in each other so much that they couldn’t care about the icy water now raining down on them. 

“We’re prunes,” Nick giggled. 

Sam laughed and kissed Nick sweetly. “Goof.” 


	39. Shade Thirty Eight: Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer get dressed up.

“How do I look?” Sam asked, showing off the white suit with a light pink shirt underneath. 

Lucifer looked over at Sam, wearing a black suit with a black shirt of his own. “Very nice,” he said, coming over and dusting off some invisible lint off of Sam’s shoulders. “It brings out your eyes.” 

“And yours brings out the devil in you,” Sam teased, kissing Lucifer lightly. “Nick’s going to die.” 

“Of an orgasm,” Lucifer smirked. “You’re hot.” 

“And so are you,” Sam smirked back, linking their hands. “Come on. Let’s go blow Nick’s dick off.” 

Hand in hand, they walked out and into the bedroom where Nick was, sprawled on their bed reading a medical textbook. He was wearing nothing but a pair of grey panties and a threadbare white wifebeater. 

When he looked up at them he groaned. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked softly. 

“Of course not baby,” Sam said, sitting down and caressing Nick’s bare thigh. 

“We would never want to kill you,” Lucifer said, sitting down on Nick’s other side and running a soothing hand over his twin’s shoulder. 

“You’re both wearing suits and I’m hard as a rock,” Nick whined, “And I wasn’t before the two of you walked into the room. I was studying!” 

“What were you studying, Nick?” Sam asked softly. 

“I was looking over my skeletal systems again,” Nick sighed. “So much I felt like I forgot.” 

“How about we just give you a real live demonstration of the human body?” Lucifer breathed, ducking his head down to nip at Nick’s ear. 

“Complete with overloading your pleasure centers with serotonin and dopamine,” Sam continued, his hand now resting on one of the round globes of Nick’s ass and giving it a squeeze. 

Nick keened and he looked up at the two men with soulful blue eyes. “While the two of you are in suits, looking positively fuckable?” 

“We could do a little role play,” Lucifer said, nibbling along Nick’s jaw now. 

“We could be the board examiners,” Sam murmured, almost massaging Nick’s ass with one hand, “And you can be the med student so  _ desperate  _ for his boards to be high that he’s willing to do  _ anything  _ to do so.” 

Nick groaned. “Fuck.” 

“That’s the general idea,” Lucifer smirked as he tilted his brother’s head up. “And I, for one, want to feel your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.” 

“I want to fuck this ass of his,” Sam said, giving it a firm slap. 

Nick whined, bucking his hips into the bed hard enough that the book shook. “The two of you are wicked,” he whimpered. “Satan incarnate, that’s what you two are.” 

Lucifer laughed softly. “I am Satan, remember, baby? And we won’t call Sam Satan, he’s more. . . my wrathful general.” 

“What does that make him?” Sam huffed. “And it’s a bit strange that the ‘wrathful general’ is wearing a  _ white  _ suit.” 

Lucifer chuckled darkly. “He’s our darling little lustful consort, eager to please his Satanic Majesty-” Sam snorted “-and his right hand man. And you like the white suit because the blood shows up better on it and scares more people that way.” 

“Oh, and here I thought it was bringing out my complexion more,” Sam teased. 

“Can the two of you please stow the rulers and fuck me already with the suits on?” Nick begged. “Sam’s got the bigger dick, we all know this.” 

“I’ve got an idea,” Sam grinned. He looked at Lucifer. “Is that bottle of Woodford still in the cabinet?” 

“What do you got in mind, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. 

“You want to fuck his mouth. I want his ass,” Sam said. “We’re both wearing suits, it’s only fair we play cards.” 

The grin going across Lucifer’s face was downright dark. “Oh, aren’t  _ you  _ a kinky bastard. You want to play a card game, using Nicky as our table?” 

“Would go with the whole vibe,” Sam grinned. 

Nick whimpered. 

He was going to hurt  _ so good  _ tonight. 


	40. Shade Thirty Nine: Docking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer watches Sam and Nick indulge in a different sort of hand job.

“Ready, baby?” Sam asked, stroking Nick’s cock. 

Nick nodded, moaning. “Ready,” he whispered. 

Sam nodded, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss Nick, watching Lucifer out of the corner of his eye. Right now, Lucifer was playing ‘voyeur’, as he called it, and was simply going to watch and see if what Nick and Sam were about to do was something he’d like to try. 

“Grab my cock, baby,” Sam whispered, nipping Nick’s lower lip. 

Nick shuddered and did so, not missing the way Sam’s body seemed to relax at the simple touch. 

Sam smiled and grabbed the foreskin of his cock, rubbing it gently as he slowly pulled it over his head and Nick’s. 

Nick whined, whimpering. Docking was one of his favorite things to do with Sam, feeling his foreskin enclose around his own cock, the two of them joined in a unique way. A way he and Lucifer couldn’t be joined- they were both cut. 

The foreskin nestled neatly behind Nick’s rim, stretched out over both cockheads and Lucifer leaned forward, fascinated. “That looks hot, not going to lie,” he said. 

Sam gave their third a smirk. “Wait until you try it,” he said. 

“Now what?” Lucifer asked. 

Nick took a tiny bit of control, then, and wrapped his fingers more firmly around Sam’s cock and began stroking the two heads, moaning and hearing Sam moan in unison with him. They rocked their hips lightly, the foreskin slipping around Nick’s cock but all he could concentrate on was the velvet smooth skin of Sam’s cock next to his own, wrapped up in soft foreskin that glided as he stroked. 

Lucifer’s breathing was heavy, obviously aroused, and Nick chanced a glance to notice his twin had his dick out, stroking it, the piercing gleaming in the light of the room. 

Sam ducked his head down and kissed Nick deeply, hands cupping his face and the two of them moaning as Nick kept stroking. He could feel the heady weight in his groin saying he was about to cum, that he was going to cum and he whined into Sam’s mouth. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Sam breathed against his lips. “Cum for me.” 

Nick came, moaning and panting as a small balloon welled up underneath Sam’s foreskin, indicating his orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Lucifer groaned as Nick slumped a little in Sam’s hold but never ceasing stroking their joined cocks. 

Sam came just then, another small balloon welling up between them in his foreskin as he groaned loudly. 

Lucifer came across himself, growling softly. 

“That,” he said, regaining his breath, “Is probably the hottest thing I have ever seen the two of you do.” 

Nick and Sam chuckled and looked down at the slow leak from their cocks and smiled. 

“It’s going to be a gusher when you pull out,” Nick chuckled. 

“Like I mind,” Sam teased, kissing Nick softly. 

“So, big brother,” Nick said, looking over at Lucifer. “Think it’s something you’d want to try?” 

“Fuck yes,” Lucifer grinned. “Not now, but in the future.” 

Sam chuckled. “Sounds good to me.” He gently peeled back the foreskin from Nick’s cock. Cum spilled out from behind it and dripped from the heads and everyone moaned. 

“I’ll get fresh sheets,” Lucifer said, rolling off the bed. “You two clean up.” 

“Sir, yes Sir,” Nick grinned, laughing as both Lucifer and Sam smacked his ass and affectionately called him a brat. 


	41. Shade Forty: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer experiences a new thing.

“Will you hurry  _ up? _ ” Lucifer asked impatiently. He was impatient.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said blandly, Nick giving his ass a smack, “I’m trying to make sure you’re going to be in as minimal pain and discomfort as possible.” 

Lucifer grunted and rested his head on his forearms. 

Why he decided to let Sam fuck him was beyond him. Maybe it was the way Nick looked so peaceful afterwards, or the way he knew Sam’s cock felt in his throat and wondered what it was like in his ass. Maybe it was even a desire to  _ know  _ why it was so pleasurable to be fucked and not be the fucker. 

In any case, that’s how he ended up on all fours on their bed, Nick sprawled out beside him sensually and watching while Sam poured lube over his fingers. 

“It’s going to be cold,” Sam warned just before he placed a well lubed finger over Lucifer’s hole. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ that’s cold,” Lucifer hissed, clenching. 

“Relax, big brother,” Nick cooed, moving closer to his twin. “It feels good, I promise.” 

Lucifer looked at Nick and smiled as Sam began to move his finger in gentle circles around his rim. He groaned softly. 

“Nick, play distraction,” Sam said absently, as though mesmerized by his finger. 

“With pleasure,” Nick said, sliding underneath of Lucifer to kiss him deeply, a distraction Lucifer was happy to take. 

Kissing Nick was one of the best things in the world, feeling his brother go pliant underneath of him, lips that never seemed chapped thanks to Nick’s Chapstick habit soft and warm against his own as Nick let his older twin take control as his hands glide over Lucifer’s body, taking out kinks and knots that Lucifer didn’t even know he had. 

When Sam felt like Lucifer was ready, he pushed his finger in. 

Lucifer groaned in mild discomfort. It wasn’t painful, per se, but it  _ was  _ uncomfortable. It was forgotten as Sam began to pulse his finger back and forth inside of Lucifer’s ass. 

“Oh fuck,” Lucifer breathed against Nick’s lips. 

“Yeah, wait until he finds your prostate again,” Nick whispered. “I love having Sam open me up. His fingers are just. . . perfect.” 

Sam’s fingers were perfect. Soon, one became two and two became three and he was rubbing down on Lucifer’s prostate and Lucifer was whimpering, whining. Suddenly, three wasn’t enough. 

“You think he’s ready, Sam?” Nick groaned. “‘Cause he’s rubbing up against my dick real nice.” 

“Yeah, he’s ready.” Sam withdrew his fingers and Lucifer groaned. He felt empty all of a sudden and he ground down on Nick’s hips. 

“Do you always feel this way?” Lucifer asked softly. “So empty and needy and just wanting more?” 

Nick nodded. “Deep breaths, Lu,” he murmured. “Nice and easy.” 

Sam began pressing his cock into Lucifer’s hole and he whimpered, clinging to Nick and clenching. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Nick and Sam soothed in unison, littering his back, neck, and face in kisses. “It’s okay, Luci. Deep breaths. Relax.” 

Lucifer inhaled and exhaled noisily, Nick’s hands gliding up and down his torso. 

“Just relax, baby, and let me in,” Sam murmured soothingly. “Hold on tight to Nick and just let go.” 

Nick turned Lucifer’s face back to his own and kissed him deeply. 

There was a burning sensation that soon melted away as Sam slid in deeper at a slow pace, Nick’s hand finding their cocks and stroking them in unison, thumb flicking the ring that Lucifer kept on his cock. 

“We got you, big brother,” Nick whispered as Sam bottomed out with a groan. “How do you feel?” 

“Full,” was the only word Lucifer had to describe the sensation. “So full. . .” 

Sam’s hands glided up and down his back, fingers tracing designs. “Let me know when I can move, baby,” he murmured. “Fuck, you’re so tight. . . I’m not going to last long.” 

“Move,” Lucifer moaned. 

“Okay,” Sam whispered. He began to move slowly, yet firmly, and Lucifer whined, clutching Nick tight as new sensations rocked through him. He whimpered and down right cried when Sam’s thick cock slid over his prostate. 

The entire time, Sam and Nick were there, encaging him in their arms, touching him. Nick was stroking his cock and playing with the ring. Their lips were everywhere they could reach, their words soft and gentle, telling Lucifer how beautiful he was, how strong he was. How thankful they were for allowing them to do this, even if it was just a one time thing. Sam’s hips sped up slowly, rocking into him and making him hot and needy. Nick was going to end up with scratches along his upper arms, but he knows Nick won’t mind. 

The fire in his stomach was burning hot, and he whined. 

“Want to cum, big brother?” Nick breathed, closing his lips over his twin’s. “Want to cum for us?” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“Then let go,” Nick murmured. “Cum all over your baby brother, squeeze that cock in your ass. Milk Sam until he’s dry.” 

Sam huffed a laugh at the dirty talk from Nick, but it did the trick. Lucifer came hard, crying out, throwing his head back and giving another cry when Sam’s teeth slammed into his throat and bit down. 

Sam and Nick came right then and there, Sam growling into Lucifer’s throat as Lucifer felt warmth flood his rear for the first time. Panting, they fell into a heap, keeping Lucifer between them. 

They turned onto their sides, keeping Sam inside Lucifer, and Nick smiled at his twin. “How was it?” he whispered. 

Lucifer smiled. “I can see myself indulging in this every once in a while,” he murmured. “Like a special occasion thing.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed the hickey he left on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Good.” 

“He much tighter than me, Sam?” Nick asked. 

“Not much tighter,” Sam murmured, “And he doesn’t feel that much different than you. The only difference is his clench made me feel like he was going to cut my dick off and keep it inside him.” 

“Replace the stick up his ass?” Nick giggled. 

Lucifer playfully hit his brother before kissing him. “Brat,” Lucifer murmured affectionately. “I could sleep now.” 

“Let me pull out,” Sam said, “and we can sleep, then all take a steaming hot shower together.” 

Lucifer groaned as Sam removed his cock from his ass and laid there, eyes closing. “Love you both,” he mumbled before drifting off. 

Sam and Nick smiled brightly, kissing his cheek. “We love you too, Luci,” Sam murmured. 

“Very much,” Nick added softly. 


	42. Shade Forty One: Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's sleepy and someone wants that.

Nick moaned softly in his sleep as he felt a heavy weight nestle into him from behind. He allowed the person behind him to spread his legs, cocking one over his lover’s bare hip. 

“You’re a fucking dirty bastard,” a voice whispered softly. He couldn’t tell who it was that spoke, and frankly, Nick didn’t care. 

“Nick loves this,” another voice said. “We both have standing permission, anyways, and I double checked with him before we went to bed.” 

The first voice let out a low and throaty chuckle. “You’d know almost as well as I,” he said. 

“Of course,” the second voice said. He sounded like he was smirking. 

Two fingers nestled deep into Nick’s hole and he groaned, burying his face into his pillow. 

The two men laughed and Nick felt a kiss brush against his cheek. “Stay nice and sleepy for me,” the second voice said soothingly. “Let me just fuck your pretty little hole while you sleep.” 

The first voice laughed softly. “Dirty, horny bastard,” he teased. 

“Pot, meet kettle.” 

Fingers withdrew and Nick moaned at the emptiness before feeling a cock press into his hole and he moaned loudly. He was too sleepy to even try to tell if it was Lucifer or Sam. He also didn’t care. He thought it might be Sam- Sam had a thing for fucking him while they- or, rather, he- slept. 

“Stay nice and relaxed for me, baby,” the man with the cock in Nick’s ass murmured. “Just gonna fuck you nice and slow while you sleep.” 

Nick yawned and nuzzled into the blankets some more, letting the slow roll of whomever was fucking him’s hips lull him back into a deep sleep. 


	43. Shade Forty Two: Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Lucifer act out their teenage fantasy

Nick isn’t sure he wants to know how Lucifer managed to get a 1963 Pontiac Firebird. He also isn’t sure he wants to know how Lucifer managed to get said classic car down into Hell. 

He also really doesn’t care. 

The car’s roomy enough for the two of them as Lucifer shoved Nick down onto the leather seats before crawling over him. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned down and kissed his twin deeply, harshly, making Nick cling to him with sinful desperation.  Lucifer’s lips were hot and heavy, plump with desire and need for his brother, and Nick drank it all in. 

“Clothes,” Nick moaned. “Get rid of them.” 

Lucifer’s fingers went to unbutton Nick’s shirt, slapping Nick’s hands out of the way when his brother reached up to slide his own off. “Wait,” he murmured. “I’m doing this fantasy right, since we’ve never gotten the opportunity.” 

“You mean, not since Dad nearly caught us fucking in the. . . what was the car again?” Nick laughed breathlessly, groaning as Lucifer’s fingers trailed down his bare chest before shoving the shirt off. 

“It was a ‘99 Pontiac Grand Am,” Lucifer smirked, “and that doesn’t have all the room this car offers us.” He began working on Nick’s jeans. 

“Can I start getting you naked yet?” Nick asked. 

“No,” Lucifer said. “We’re doing this in an orderly fashion. Which means you’re getting naked first. Are you prepped?” 

Nick laughed happily. “Sammy fucked me real good this morning,” he confided. “Then plugged me up with a smack to my ass. He’s more heavy handed than you.” 

“Of course he is,” Lucifer snorted, “the big boy doesn’t know his own strength.” 

Nick giggled and lifted his hips up so Lucifer could strip the jeans down his legs, groaning as he saw his little brother wear a pair of pastel blue panties with a little bow in the front. His cock was laying thick and heavy, jammed into the panties sideways. A small stain of precum was forming over Nick’s right hip. “Fuck,” Lucifer breathed darkly. “I almost don’t want to take these off.” 

Nick laughed and hooked his fingers under the waistband. “Wait until you see the plug Sam used to make me full,” he murmured. 

Lucifer growled softly and began roughly removing the panties from his twin’s body. 

Nick laughed and twisted and turned to help his brother get his panties off, now working on Lucifer’s clothes as soon as he was completely free from the panties and Lucifer threw them onto the dash. He stripped his brother quickly and eagerly, both of them mouthing over each other’s necks and shoulders. 

Nick was quicker to remove Lucifer’s shirts, jeans, and boxers and he pressed up against his brother’s naked body. The two of them moaned as their cocks touched. 

Lucifer pressed Nick back into the leather seats and couldn’t help but rut against his twin, kissing and biting away the moans and cries of pleasure from Nick’s lips. 

Nick clung to his brother, rocking his hips up and into Lucifer’s swollen cock. The piercing on Lucifer was cold and wet with precum, but Nick didn’t care. He loved it all the same and it was a hot contrast between Lucifer’s warm body and the cold metal ring. 

Lucifer clutched his brother tight, pinning him to the backseat as they made out and rutted against each other.

They didn’t care that the original plan of Lucifer fucking Nick’s brains out had derailed into mindless frotting and a heavy make out. They were fulfilling their shared fantasy of having some form of sex in a car that wasn’t their dad’s car. And if the car was a classic, then that was even better. 

“Lu,” Nick panted, throwing his head back. Lucifer took advantage and bit down hard on his twin’s throbbing throat, groaning as Nick’s hips bucked into his own. 

“Gonna cum for me, baby brother?” Lucifer breathed darkly. “Gonna cum all over me and the car?” 

“Uh huh,” Nick whimpered. 

“Then cum for me,” Lucifer murmured. 

Nick came, crying out loudly and arching his back. Hot release stained their stomachs and chests, which was perfect for Lucifer’s own orgasm, adding to the mess between them. 

They kissed as they came down from their highs and Lucifer brushed the sweaty blond hair from Nick’s face, gazing down into the oh so familiar face of his twin. “Was that everything for you?” he asked softly. 

Nick nodded with a breathy laugh. “Yeah, Luce,” he murmured. “You?” 

“More than,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Nick softly and tenderly. “More than enough.” 

Nick smiled and relaxed into the backseat. “Can we just lay here for a while?” 

“With drying cum between us?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle. 

Nick waved his hand. “Use something to clean us up. Part of this was just laying in the backseat for hours afterwards.” 

Lucifer smiled indulgently and grabbed his T-shirt from the mess of clothes on the car floor to clean the cum from their bodies before nestling back on top of his brother, wrapping him in his arms protectively. Nick nuzzled into his arms and sighed contentedly. 

That’s how Sam found them several hours later, wrapped up in each other’s arms and asleep. He took several pictures on his phone and gently knocked on the window to let them know supper was ready, a grin on his face. 


	44. Shade Forty Three: Sex in a Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Nick take advantage of Hell's private pool

The water in the pool was lukewarm, just barely warm enough that Nick didn’t feel like he was freezing, but like he could care about that right now. Not with Sam’s strong hands holding him as he rocked up and down, moaning. 

They were alone in the private pool in Hell, naked. He and Sam had taken advantage of Lucifer being in meetings all day to sneak out to the pool to go swimming naked. 

They had raced and had diving contests off the ten foot dive board, both of them whimpering in sympathy when a dive didn’t go as planned. It didn’t dampen the erotic aspect of it, watching the other’s muscles flex in the pristine looking water as they swam. 

It was inevitable that they ended up here, with Nick rocking his hips into Sam’s, his legs wrapped around Sam’s hips as he fucked himself on Sam’s cock. 

Everything below the water felt heavier, but Sam held him firm, mouthing at his collarbone as they stood naked in the pool. It was really a work out, a burning in his muscles that he’s only gotten a few times during sex or exercise and he knew he was really burning the calories. 

“Too bad that none of us can hold our breath indefinitely,” Sam breathed, kissing open mouthed against Nick’s throat, “‘cause I’d love to give you a blow job in the pool.” 

Nick groaned. “I want you to fuck me on the diving board,” he managed to say. 

“I’m dumb and horny, not suicidal,” Sam laughed, tilting Nick’s chin down to kiss him. How he managed to maintain such powerful thrusts while Nick was clinging to him like a koala in water is beyond him, but Nick couldn’t bring himself to care either way. 

“I’m close,” Nick breathed against Sam’s lips.    
“Cum for me, then, baby,” Sam murmured lowly. “Cum.” 

Nick came with a groan, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder as his body shook and he colored their chests with his release. He clenched down hard on Sam’s cock, which triggered the top’s orgasm, making him moan loudly. 

The gentle water washed away the release from their skin and they smiled, reaching up for a soft kiss with each other. 

“Think Luci’s going to enjoy hearing us recreate this?” Nick laughed softly. 

“Baby, you know he will,” Sam chuckled and kissed Nick warmly. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too, puppy,” Nick hummed into the kiss. 


	45. Shade Forty Four: Bulge Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Sam's cock bulge in Nick's throat is one of Lucifer's favorite things.

“Look at that,” Lucifer breathed reverently, his fingers ghosting over Nick’s throat, gently touching the bulge in it. 

Sam chuckled as Nick whined and swallowed his boyfriend down even more, unable to see anything but the underside of Sam’s thick cock and his heavy balls. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his twin pressed down lightly on Sam’s cock inside his throat. 

“His throat is so tight, Luce,” Sam groaned. “Almost tighter than that sweet hole of his.” 

“I just love the way his throat bulges out when your cock’s down it,” Lucifer murmured. “I kind of wish mine did that.” 

“Don’t be getting dick envy, yours gives just as good of a bulge since you got that,” Sam said, and Nick could tell from the way that Lucifer groaned that Sam had done something to Lucifer’s Prince Albert. 

“Maybe,” Lucifer agreed, “but he looks better with your cock down his throat.” 

Sam huffed a laugh, leaning over to kiss Lucifer, shifting the angle inside of Nick and he coughed softly around the cock. 

“Sorry, baby,” Sam murmured. “I know choking’s one of your kinks, but I’d rather it not happen right now.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Nick likes choking on cock,” he pointed out. “Your choking kink involves someone’s hands around your windpipe.” 

“What can I say? I’ve got a danger kink,” Sam shrugged, giving a light roll of his hips. 

Nick moaned and sucked and swallowed around the large cock in his mouth, all the blood rushing and remaining in his head, sending him deep into subspace. He moaned again, strangled this time, as he felt Lucifer’s fingers brushing along his throat where Sam’s cock was. 

“Make him cum, Nicky,” Lucifer breathed. “Want to watch your throat consistently swallow around his release and cock, creating a bigger bulge.”

Nick was only too happy to comply with Lucifer’s request, holding onto Sam’s hips for dear life. 

Lucifer’s fingers never left his throat, content with watching and feeling the bulge in his throat. 


	46. Shade Forty Five: Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick spoils Lucifer (just not his appetite)

Lucifer wasn’t sure what his twin had in mind when he got the handwritten  _ personal  _ invitation to come see Nick in the bedroom after the meeting. A quick interrogation of the demon who brought the note revealed that the demon knew and he wished he didn’t. 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head affectionately as he read over the invitation again. That was definitely Nick’s handwriting, and he wondered what his twin was up to. 

He knocked on the door of the bedroom, just in case Nick wasn’t ready. 

“Come in,” Nick called in a sultry voice. 

Lucifer opened the door and looked towards the bed. Nick had put a large plastic sheet over the entire bed and he was laying on top of it, looking absolutely  _ decadent.  _ It was a good thing that there was the sheet (he didn’t want to hear Sam bitch about laundry again), because Nick was  _ covered  _ from neck to mid thigh in. . . chocolate pudding? 

“Are you just covered in chocolate pudding?” Lucifer laughed as he closed the door behind him and began undressing. 

“ _ La mousse au chocolat, _ ” Nick corrected his twin with a smirk. 

“And where’s Sam?” Lucifer asked, naked in record time and stalking towards the bed. 

“Ran up topside to grab more food. He had his breakfast this morning of chocolate croissants topped with powdered sugar and chocolate sauce,” Nick smirked even more as Lucifer sat down next to him. 

“Were you the plate?” Lucifer asked, leaning down to lick a little bit of the chocolate mousse from Nick’s shoulder, watching his twin squirm. 

“And the chef. And dessert,” Nick confirmed. 

“Dessert for breakfast?” Lucifer asked in an amused tone. 

Nick gave a shrug, groaning as Lucifer licked up a large helping of mousse from the dip of Nick’s collarbone. “I don’t know what else you’d call him sucking me off. An apertif, maybe; or a palate cleanser.” 

Lucifer met his twin’s eyes. “You do  _ not  _ taste like sherbet,” he said seriously. 

Nick laughed. “I never said I did,” he hummed. “You going to eat this chocolate mousse or not?” 

“Oh I will,” Lucifer promised. 

“By the way, there’s twenty-nine cherries sprinkled throughout this. Kind of like those chocolate covered cherries you love so much,” Nick added casually. “So, um, yeah.” 

Lucifer groaned, licking up another broad stripe of chocolate mousse. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asked. 

“No,” Nick said innocently, “just bringing you breakfast in bed, even though you left bed before I could feed you.” 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Nick deeply, moaning as he tasted chocolate and cherries and sugar and something that reminded him of Sam. Nick submitted willingly, his mouth falling open to invite Lucifer to plunder his mouth. 

Lucifer pulled away after a few minutes and nibbled on Nick’s lower lip. “You’re insane and hot and sexy,” he murmured. 

“So are you, big brother,” Nick whispered back. “Remember, we’re lovers by chance, twins by choice.” 

Lucifer snorted delicately. “You fucked that up, Nick.” 

“Just eat all this chocolate mousse and your twenty-nine cherries so I don’t feel like my hard work went to waste,” Nick said plaintively. 

“How  _ is  _ it staying at the right consistency?” Lucifer asked, starting to lap up the mousse covering his twin brother, letting his tongue linger to pick up the excess. 

“I’m freezing my ass off, that’s how,” Nick groaned. “I lowered the temperature of the room down by turning the A/C on. There’s also a cooling pad underneath the plastic sheet.” 

“So what you’re saying is you’re cold,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Yes,” Nick moaned, gasping as Lucifer licked his throat clean. 

“Don’t worry, baby brother,” Lucifer murmured, “I’ll warm you right up.” 

And with that, he began to truly devour his feast. 


	47. Shade Forty Six: Blood Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sam indulge in one of their kinks

“Ready?” Nick asked, holding the scalpel in front of Sam’s face. 

Sam nodded, tensing in his bonds before relaxing completely. “Yeah,” he murmured. 

“Safe word?” Nick asked. 

“Clowns,” Sam replied.

Nick leaned in for a soft kiss with Sam, smiling against his lips. 

It wasn’t often that Nick felt toppy. In fact, it was almost rare. But when he did, it was a bit dark. 

Sam, of course, didn’t mind when his boyfriend needed these moments. He supposed every sub needs an occasional time to take control and be the Dom for once, and Nick as a Dom was always perfect. 

Nick smiled and ran the dull edge of the scalpel along the curve of Sam’s jaw. Sam tilted his head back, exposing the full column of his throat but Nick wasn’t going to touch that with his tool. No, of course not. 

He heard Lucifer move forward slightly and he cast a hard look at his twin. He knew Lucifer wanted to join in on this but Lucifer had been ‘bad’ by tying Nick up on the homemade sex rocking chair and simply watching him get fucked for three hours straight. Nick couldn’t see straight afterwards, and since Lucifer liked watching so much, Nick had decided that Lucifer could only watch him and Sam right now.  

“Don’t make me tie you down,” Nick warned his older brother. “I’ll tie you up prettier than Sam here.”

Lucifer sighed and leaned back in his chair, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“I’ll do it,” Nick confirmed. “When I give an order, I expect it to be obeyed, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer smirked and inclined his head. “Of course, Nicky,” he said. 

Sam groaned, the surgical instrument having been moved from his skin while Nick and Lucifer asserted their dominance over each other. Nick turned his attention back to Sam and replaced the scalpel along the taller man’s collarbone, the dull edge moving almost lazily over the skin. 

“Where to cut, where to cut,” Nick hummed. “Do I want to pretend I’m repairing your heart? Or do I want to make a more involved cut? Decisions, decisions.” He smirked as he heard Sam moan, his body relaxing more. “How much do you want, Sam?” 

“As much as you want to give me, Sir,” Sam breathed in a gasp. 

“Good boy,” Nick breathed. “Such a good boy for me, Sam. So nice to me, and so polite. If only Lucifer could be as good as you. I’d love to cut the both of you.” 

Sam and Lucifer groaned in unison and Nick’s eyes flickered to his twin brother. Lucifer was forward in his seat, hands clasped in front of him on his knees, ice blue eyes dark. 

“Would you like that, Lucifer?” he asked. “To be tied up like Sam, ready for my knife and mouth and cock?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted, almost begrudgingly. 

“Too bad,” Nick mocked, as Lucifer had done to him and Sam so many times. “You were a bad boy. You didn’t even record me on the chair for Sam. That’s not nice- it’s cruel, even.” 

Lucifer groaned. “Nick-” he began to beg. 

“Have I done it?” Nick asked in playful surprise. “Have I gotten Lucifer, leader of the damned, to beg to be used like a toy?” He shook his head, tsking. “And all it took was some talk about cutting into you like you’re a cadaver to do so. Dear me. Whatever should I do?” 

Lucifer groaned and bit his lip, as if to silence him. 

“Maybe, if you’re a good boy,” Nick cooed, “I’ll ride you when I’m done with Sam. Would you like that?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Nick,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“So just stay in your chair and don’t touch anything,” Nick murmured lowly. 

Sam whined beneath him and Nick laughed softly, turning to his boyfriend. Sam’s eyes were glassy and wide, his mouth parted into a round O of pink lips. 

“I think I know what I’m going to do,” Nick murmured, moving down the length of Sam’s body. “Are you good?” 

Sam gave a nod and a groan of affirmation. Smirking, Nick began the incisions. Starting from the top of Sam’s right shoulder, he gently made a narrow diagonal cut until he hit Sam’s sternum. 

The cold metal slicing through Sam’s skin made him gasp and groan in pleasure, his toes curling as Nick repeated the process on the left side. Blood welled to the surface, but wasn’t dribbling out- the cuts were too light for that, but there was indeed blood on Nick’s knife when he held it up for Sam to see. 

Sam moaned, licking his lips at the sight of his own blood on Nick’s scalpel before closing his eyes. 

Nick watched his sub carefully as he made another incision, joining the first two incisions into a long one that stopped just above Sam’s cock. He knew what he was doing- he’s done this a thousand times before entering Hell, and he’s even continued it then. 

Sometimes, he and Sam would get bored, and they’d go into Hell’s torture chambers. Consorts meant they were also rulers in their own right, right? And they’d chose a demon each for torture and watch the other. Sam was more of a fan of breaking bones and unnerving silence and sudden outbursts. Nick, by contrast, was a talker and preferred to practice his favorite medical procedures out on the unfortunate damned soul. He got exceedingly good at making shallow cuts, cuts that would do nothing more then let loose a trickle of blood and sting like all Hell, making demons curse like sailors on a six day bender with no port in sight. 

Setting his knife aside, he observed his handiwork of the Y incision on his lover, hearing Sam moan. Both he and Sam got off on the idea of blood, and always had. They just preferred to reserve it until Nick felt dominant, though. Sam didn’t trust himself with a knife, and that was the key component- trust. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Sam,” he breathed, running his fingers over the cuts, dragging bright blood over the skin. Sam hissed and arched into Nick’s touch, feeling his warm blood spread over his torso thanks to Nick’s careful administrations. 

It wasn’t enough for Nick. He picked up his scalpel again and made a few more additional cuts, keeping them shallow enough that he won’t need to stitch Sam up, but deep enough that blood spilled out. He made sure they all connected at the same point, with precision that would’ve impressed a surgeon. 

By the time Nick was satisfied with the amount of blood and cuts on Sam’s body, Sam was a whining, sobbing mess that begged for more. Nick was only too happy to oblige, leaning down to kiss Sam’s soft lips deeply, passionately, feeling the cuts rub against his own body and blood smearing between the two of them. 

“You’re so perfect, Sam,” Nick whispered against his submissive’s lips, “So perfect. You’re beautiful for me, Sam, and I adore your submission as much as I adore you.” 

Sam whined, chasing after Nick’s lips, and Nick slowly rewarded him for a job well done. Sam had the hardest time controlling his orgasms whenever they played like this, and would often cum before Nick was finished. But this time, he was holding steady, his cock flushed into an angry purplish red color from Sam holding on so tightly. 

“You’re doing so well for me, baby,” Nick murmured, sucking a hickey into Sam’s neck as he moaned and writhed underneath Nick’s praise. “You’re doing so good for me, baby. I can feel how hard you’re holding onto your orgasm, waiting until I give my say so. Isn’t that right?” 

“Sir, please,” Sam rasped, his voice hoarse. 

“Can you hold on for me just a little bit longer, baby?” Nick murmured. “I know you don’t want to, but just a little longer. Can you?” 

Sam nodded, taking a deep, almost rattling breath. Nick smiled and kissed Sam gently before looking at Lucifer. 

Lucifer was naked, flushed red, and looking like he’d very much like some _ thing  _ or some _ one  _ to come touch him,  _ anywhere. _ His cock jutted out proudly, precum pearling the tip and smearing the gleam of the piercing where it disappeared into Lucifer’s slit. 

“Such a good big brother,” Nick smirked. “You haven’t touched yourself or came yourself. Good, I like seeing you like this. It’s a good look on you.” 

Lucifer attempted to scowl at Nick, but it failed, and Nick laughed before looking down at Sam. 

“Cum, Sam,” he said simply. 

Sam came, his back arching up and displaying the neat star of cuts on his chest as he came over his stomach.

Nick ran bloodied hands up and down Sam’s upper arms, murmuring soothingly to him and kissing him through the aftershocks. He did the quick release on the ties before smiling and handing him a bottle of water. “Drink,” he commanded. “Let me sort out Lucifer, okay? And then I’ll clean you up and we’ll play sweet innocent Dr. Nick.” 

Sam laughed softly and kissed Nick warmly. “Go play with him, I’ll be fine,” he promised. 

Nick smirked and moved away from Sam with a parting kiss. He then walked over to Lucifer. His torso from neck to crotch was covered in Sam’s blood, and Lucifer whined. 

“Such a good boy,” Nick purred, crawling onto Lucifer’s lap. “Now, let’s get bloody.” 

Lucifer smirked, wrapping his hands around Nick’s waist. “Please.” 


	48. Shade Forty Seven: Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick begs Sam to indulge one of the twins' kinks about Sam. Sam takes it as a personal challenge

“Put them on, Sammy,” Nick pleaded, looking at his boyfriend with innocent doe eyes. 

“Oh no,” Sam laughed, shaking his head affectionately at his boyfriend. “No, not now.” 

“Why not?” Nick pouted, climbing onto Sam’s lap. 

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist. “Because,” he said, “you go insane when I put them on. It’s like seeing them on me is a trigger for you to turn into a little cock slut.” 

“Sam,” Nick huffed, “I  _ am  _ a cock slut. All I have to do is  _ see  _ you and I’m a whiny, greedy little cum whore.” 

“Do you kiss your twin with that mouth?” Sam teased, kissing Nick briefly. 

“Among other things,” Nick smirked. “C’mon, Sam, please?” He rolled his hips tightly against Sam’s crotch, feeling the length harden. 

“Why?” Sam laughed, resisting the groan welling up inside of him. 

“‘Cause you look hot with them and it makes me think dirty, naughty things,” Nick purred. 

“You’re always thinking dirty, naughty things, baby,” Sam smiled, kissing Nick again. “And you always say I look hot.” 

“Even more so with them on,” Nick whined. “Sammy, please?” 

Sam smirked and kissed Nick’s nose. “Maybe if you’re a good boy,” he murmured, “and go warm Lucifer’s cock for a couple of hours before coming back.” 

“On the throne?” Nick asked in a breathy voice. 

“Yes, baby, on the throne,” Sam smirked. “In front of everyone.” 

Nick whined pathetically. “Now?” he whispered. 

“Yes, baby, now. Two hours, and then bring Lucifer on back,” Sam said. 

“Can I get a kiss to go?” Nick asked. “Please?” 

Sam chuckled. “I can’t deny my baby that,” he murmured, leaning in for a long, sweet kiss with his boyfriend, teasing at his lips with his tongue. 

Nick broke the kiss reluctantly, giving another quick, soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “I’ll be back in two hours with Lucifer,” he promised. 

“Good boy,” Sam whispered, kissing Nick’s forehead and smiling as he watched his boyfriend go off. He set a timer and headed off to the showers. 

 

Two and a half hours passed, and Nick was laughing gleefully as Lucifer chased him down the halls. 

“I’m going to throw you over my knee,” Lucifer called after his younger brother, “And spank your ass red before throwing you down and tying you up on the bed before doing the  _ same fucking thing  _ to Sam!” 

Nick laughed loudly. “Gotta catch me first, big bro!” he taunted as he nearly slammed into the wall at the end of the hall, Lucifer gaining on him. Slipping on his sock feet, he ran towards their bedroom. 

Lucifer managed to catch him right before Nick reached the bedroom, and he slammed his twin up against the wall and kissed him deeply, pinning Nick’s wrists above his head. Nick moaned, relishing in Lucifer’s firm hold and Lucifer managed to groan audibly, enjoying the taste of himself on his twin’s lips. 

“Shall we go inside?” Nick asked softly, wriggling in Lucifer’s grasp. 

“Yes,” Lucifer smirked, “we shall.” He picked Nick up and slung him over his shoulder, Nick laughing in delight. Lucifer moved away from the wall and carried his twin to the bedroom and opened the door. 

“Ah, there’s my favorite boys,” Sam said, and Lucifer looked to his right to see Sam, sitting at Lucifer’s desk. He nearly dropped Nick in surprise and he swore under his breath. 

Sam was dressed in dark brown loafers, extending up to soft brown socks and khakis that the twins knew would hug his firm ass and thighs; he was wearing a deep heather grey button down with a rich burgundy sweater vest over that. And sitting, perched on his nose, was his glasses. 

Sam had to wear glasses for reading long periods of time, especially on the computer. They were thin and framed with black wire, giving him the look of a young professor vibe. 

For some reason, both of the twins thought that Sam in glasses was the sexiest thing in existence, and would often plead for Sam to put them on. 

They should realize by now that Sam doesn’t like to do the glasses thing by halves, and both Lucifer and Nick realized in the same moment that Sam dressing up and looking the part of a young professor, complete with glasses, was the  _ exact  _ reason why Sam sent Nick on his cockwarming mission. 

“Little fucker,” Lucifer breathed under his breath, finally setting his twin down. 

Nick took one look at his boyfriend and he keened softly. “Oh,” he whispered. 

“Care to have a seat, gentlemen?” Sam asked, gesturing to the two seats next to his own. “I’d like to take an opportunity to discuss your grades with you.” 

“I have died,” Lucifer groaned, “and gone to the sexy heaven.” 

Nick snorted. “Luce, that’s  _ Hell.  _ Which, by the way,  _ we’re already in. _ ” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Lucifer drawled as they walked over to the seats. Neither of them could keep their eyes off of Sam’s face, and Lucifer had the feeling Sam held all the cards tonight. 

With this kind of sexy teacher-student scenario, he’s not sure if he cared that he wasn’t going to be the main Dom tonight. 

As long as Sam kept the glasses on. 

“What would we have to do, Mr. Winchester,” Nick asked, fluttering his lashes like a smitten schoolgirl, “for you to keep the glasses on all the time?” 

Sam laughed softly and shook his head at Nick affectionately. 

“I second this motion,” Lucifer moaned. 

“You boys already have some hard work coming up for you, especially because I believe you’re cheating,” Sam smirked. 

“Oh, we work hard, believe me,” Lucifer said fervently. 


	49. Shade Forty Eight: Fight for Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some R & R, but Sam and Lucifer just had to try to show off their Alpha side.

“I don’t  _ want  _ to watch ‘Untold Stories of the ER’, Luce!” Sam whined, trying to get the remote control out of Lucifer’s grasp. 

Lucifer switched hands, shaking his head at Sam. “And I don’t want to watch ‘Being Human’, Sam,” he said calmly. 

“How about we don’t watch either of them and we watch ‘Star Trek’?” Nick said lazily, watching his twin and boyfriend wrestle for the remote. 

“No!” they both said in unison. Lucifer was distracted now, so Sam gained control of the remote. With a triumphant shout, he settled back into the couch and hurriedly started flipping through everything, trying to find his show. 

Lucifer pounced, pinning Sam to the couch. The taller man yelped, the remote falling out of his hand. Both men groaned as they recognized an all too familiar position. 

Wedging a knee between Sam’s legs, Lucifer growled. “Untold Stories,” he insisted. 

“Being Human,” Sam growled. 

Nick sighed and picked up the remote from where Sam had dropped it on the floor, an idea coming to him. Replacing the remote with a similar one, he hid the remote as he sat back down on the other side of his rutting, growling, dominant lovers. 

Lucifer grabbed Sam’s wrist hard, red marks flowering along the other man’s wrist and he pressed down on the pressure point, still rutting against Sam. The cotton of their sweatpants rubbed against their hard cocks in such a way that made both men moan loudly. 

“Give me the remote,” Lucifer demanded. 

“Only if we watch Being Human,” Sam bargained. 

“No,” Lucifer growled. “The last time we watched that, Nick had me dress up in a police uniform because I bear resemblance to that Mark Pellegrino character.” 

“You  _ both  _ look like Mark Pellegrino, who looks  _ damn  _ fine in that police uniform,” Sam retorted. “But I want to find out if Sally gets revenge on Danny! And if Aiden turns the kid!” 

“You just want to watch the werewolf sex again,” Lucifer replied, trying to get the remote out of Sam’s hand. A button was pressed and Nick bit back a moan as the vibrator inside of him sprang to life, on the lowest setting possible but still there. 

“And that’s a crime?” Sam grinned. “You liked the sex scene between Nora and Josh too.” 

“How could I not? I’ve seen you bent over like Nora was several times,” Lucifer grinned, trying to remove the remote from Sam’s hand and Sam grappling with it. Both men were snarling, accidentally hitting buttons on the remote and not realizing that not five feet away from them, Nick was in the throes of pleasure. His head was resting on the back of the couch, his cock slipping out of his panties as they struggled to contain it, skin flushed. The vibrator was pulsing harder and faster, and it was right up against Nick’s prostate. 

Sam finally shoved Lucifer backwards onto Nick, about four buttons being pressed at the same time. The vibrator went up to the highest speed and pulse and Nick couldn’t resist making a punched out moan as his twin collided with him. “Dude,” he groaned, “you’re getting fat.” 

“Stop cooking, then,” Lucifer growled, getting ready to pounce back on top of Sam, who was now sitting comfortably and trying to turn on the TV and DVD player with the remote in his hands. 

“Luce, did you take the batteries out?” Sam asked, waving the remote at Lucifer. 

“No,” Lucifer scowled. “Why isn’t the remote working?” He narrowed his eyes shrewdly at his lover. “Did you take out the batteries and are now blaming it on me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sam snorted. “I’m dumb sometimes, but not  _ that  _ dumb.” 

“Give me that,”  Lucifer said, swiping the remote out of Sam’s hands, the taller man giving an indignant shout. He pointed the remote imperiously at the TV and pressed the buttons hard. 

Nothing happened. 

“Dude, don’t mash the buttons like that,” Sam scowled, stealing the remote back and using a gentler touch on the remote. 

Still nothing happened. 

Except for Nick’s soft moan of “Oh God,” as he came, staining his sheer black panties with his release. 

Both Doms whirled their heads to look at their sub, who was smirking at them with a lazy grin and holding up the proper remote. “Looking for this, boys?” he asked. 

They stared at the remote in Sam’s hands before staring at the remote in Nick’s hands. 

“You little shit,” Lucifer breathed. 

“I say we punish him, Luce,” Sam growled softly behind Lucifer. 

“Oh, definitely,” Lucifer grinned, turning to look at Sam. “But only when we get ours, first. Give him a little show.” 

Sam grinned wolfishly. “I call Dom,” he said.

“You can’t call Dom like you’re calling shotgun,” Lucifer snorted. “You have to earn it,  _ boy. _ ” 

“Then you’re going down,” Sam snarled before biting down hard on Lucifer’s neck and rolling them off the couch and onto the floor. 

Nick leaned back and watched the show comfortably as Sam and Lucifer began to battle it out for the right to Dom the other. 

Just like he wanted. 


	50. Shade Forty Nine: Body Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows his love and affection through gestures. Nick and Sam like to tell him that they love him in the same way- by servicing his body

Sam and Nick know just how much Lucifer takes care of them, and not just sexually. Romantically, too. 

He knows when to ask several demons to leave the torture chambers of Hell so that his lovers have free reign to get their aggression out. He knows when Sam wants a new legal pad to help Lucifer make contracts, or when Nick has exhausted his medical library and needed a new book to study. He knows when either of them need time alone together, or alone with him. 

He knows that the fall brings migraines and nightmares for Sam, and that Sam needs to be held and have his hair stroked until he falls back asleep again and that a cold washcloth to the back of his neck relieves a bit of his headache. He knows that come December at the latest, Nick would be laid up in bed with the flu for a week, and he’ll neglect his duties in Hell to make Nick chicken noodle soup and watch 80’s sitcoms to take his twin’s mind off of the sickness. 

He prefers to indulge the kinks of his lovers rather than his own. They often line up anyways but if given the choice, he would chose whatever Nick or Sam was wanting rather than what he was wanting, and give it to them to the best of his ability. 

He prefers to  _ focus  _ on his lovers and  _ their  _ needs. 

Sam and Nick understand this. They understand that this is Lucifer’s form of love. He doesn’t say it as freely as they do it; he prefers these gestures to tell them, and that is fine by them. 

They also know that while Lucifer knows they love him, they need to show it as well. Those who show love with gestures large and small need to be shown the reciprocation of said love. 

So every other month, they kidnap Lucifer away from his desk and whisk him away to the bathroom and pull him into the shower with them. There’s an air diffuser, there, filled with the scents of tea tree and myrrh and it’s pouring out, relaxing the ruler of Hell. 

There, they bathe him. Nick takes Lucifer’s favorite body wash, the one that smells of pomegranates, and lathers up the loofah with it before massaging it into Lucifer’s skin. Sam’s also there, taking his own argan oil shampoo and massaging it into Lucifer’s scalp. 

At this stage, the eldest member of the triad is protesting, saying that they don’t have to do this for him. He only shuts up when Nick tells him to shut the fuck up, they  _ want  _ to do this for him. 

They rinse Lucifer off and Sam takes care of conditioning Lucifer’s blond locks while Nick calmly trims the hair around Lucifer’s length down and cleans the piercing out. Lucifer reaches down to help Nick, but Sam slaps his hands away, telling him don’t make him break out the handcuffs. Lucifer does as he is told, relaxing into his boyfriends’ care. 

Once the shower is done, they lead him out and rub him down with warm, fluffy towels that feel as if they’re fresh out of the dryer. They pat every drop of water from his skin, rubbing him down and leaving hot kisses in their wake. Lucifer shivers, feeling their devotion and adoration for him. 

They lead him back into their room and press him face down on the bed. The smells of citrus waft under his nose as Sam straddles Lucifer’s nude body and begins massaging the aches and pains away from the ruler’s back and neck. Nick may be the one who was in med school, but Sam’s fighting background proved that he knew massages better than any of them.

While Sam massaged him, Nick would lift up his hand and begin giving him a gentle manicure. A hand massage and some jojoba oil onto his nail beds and cuticles, rubbing it in and making sure that the knots were worked out and that Lucifer’s hands were nice and soft. In the background, Lucifer’s favorite operatic pieces would play, lulling him into a light doze. 

Once Sam was done with his back, he’d moved down over the firm globes of Lucifer’s rear to knead and roll them in his firm hands, working the muscles to relaxation as Nick filed Lucifer’s nails to shorter, blunter nails so that he and Sam could enjoy the nails raking down their skin, just not to the point of drawing blood. 

When Sam was done with the rest of the massage and Nick was done with Lucifer’s manicure, they’d gently roll him over onto his back, and Lucifer couldn’t protest anymore, even if he wanted to. Everything felt too good and he felt warm and safe. 

Sam would lather his hands up again and begin massaging Lucifer’s chest and shoulders, his hazel eyes soft and tender as Nick moved around to work on Lucifer’s feet, scrubbing away the calluses before diving into a massage. 

When Sam was done massaging Lucifer’s torso, groin, and the tops of his legs, he would slide off of Lucifer with a soft kiss to his lips before finding a face mask and placing it on Lucifer’s face. Nick continued working on Lucifer’s feet, massaging them before filing down the nails of his toes. 

With the face mask on, Sam would then start to gently comb out Lucifer’s hair, running his fingers and comb through the silky strands, and Lucifer couldn’t help but fall asleep lightly, unable to stop the feeling of relaxation from washing over him. 

Once the face mask was ready to come off, Sam would peel it off and rub the remaining collagen into Lucifer’s face, both he and Nick smiling at each other over the length of Lucifer’s body. 

When Lucifer would wake up, he’d be sandwiched between Sam and Nick, feeling absolutely relaxed and pampered, and he’d wonder what on Earth he did right in his life to deserve these two amazing people who love him beyond all else. As usual, he vows to repay the favor the next time they do this, that’ll he reciprocate as they’re doing this, and fall asleep again, feeling warm, safe, and- most importantly- loved. 


	51. Shade Fifty: Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study on the trio's ways of making love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is it. 
> 
> This is the end of 50 Shades of Hell. 
> 
> Thank you for coming on this journey with me, I really hope you all enjoyed the different shades and aspects that I put in. Some I had to do research for, some I didn't. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continuous support, and enjoy the final shade. 
> 
> The phrase 'better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven' comes from John Milton's _Paradise Lost_

When Sam and Nick make love, it’s a communion. 

They’ll take their time. Light some candles, play some music. They’ll even put fresh sheets on the bed for the occasion. Everything is light, soft, gentle. 

Words aren’t spoken. They don’t need words; they just need touch. Kisses linger and their lips barely break apart, even as Sam coats his fingers in lube and press them into Nick’s tight hole. It’s effortless when Sam’s fingers breach Nick, two at a time, and Nick doesn’t tense up. He relaxes further, digging his hands into Sam’s hair as they kiss, breathing heavily and moaning sweetly against Sam’s lips. 

Even though they both know it doesn’t take much to open Nick up- he’s always been very responsive and the most relaxed out of the trio- Sam takes his time, makes sure that Nick is stretched as wide open as possible, as wet as he can be before withdrawing his fingers and drying them on the bedspread next to them. He kisses Nick deeply, lovingly, as he presses his cock deep into Nick. Nick whimpers- he always whimpers whenever he’s penetrated- and his hands trail from Sam’s hair to the meat of his shoulders, digging blunt nails in and leaving tiny crescent moons in their wake. Sam ignores this, focuses on rolling his hips slow and deep into Nick, pressing him into the mattress as Nick clings to him. Their lips still haven’t broken much, Sam swallowing the whimpers and whines from Nick’s throat. 

They would cum close enough together that it could be considered mutual. Nick almost always came first, moaning and clinging to Sam as if his life depended on it as he covered them both in his release. Sam would cum as soon as Nick’s hole clenched down harshly onto  his cock, making him tumble over in pleasure. They took the other’s cries in and responded with cries of their own, breathing each other’s air.  

Once they could move without much groaning, Sam would help Nick sit upright and they’d drink some water, kissing the sweat from the other’s skin away, still needing to touch as much as possible. They’d clean up where they needed to before laying down and closing their eyes, wrapped up in each other. Soft smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

When Sam and Lucifer make love, it’s carnal. 

That’s to be expected from two, healthy Alpha males who constantly showed off dominance to the other in play and in life. Mostly in play, and it transfers over into how they make love. 

It’s spontaneous, spur of the moment, snarls turning into moans and growls into whimpers. It’s Lucifer shoving Sam onto the bed and attacking him- not for dominance, but more of a show of strength.  _ I am a good man for mating.  _

It’s carnal because it’s almost like a mating dance among two males, but not as frenzied. It’s slow, it’s deliberate. It’s Sam baring his neck and moaning when Lucifer sinks his teeth into it. It’s Sam digging his nails into Lucifer’s back and begging for him to move. 

There’s not really a whole lot of prep between them- it’s go time when they get like this. Sam relishes the burn, pain slut that he is, and he cries out loudly. Lucifer shushes him softly, tells him he’s going to be fine. That Lucifer has him, and he’s not letting go. 

The pace is slow, but firm, dominance displays however slight gone as they kiss and bite at each other almost playfully, eyes soft and happy. Moans and whines escalate in the air as the pace gains speed, but never going into the hard and fast category that the triad spends most of their sexual experiences doing. 

After a time, Sam will tire of being on bottom, and roll them over so he’s situated on top of Lucifer, smirking down at his best friend before beginning to ride him, his head tossed back and his hands linking with Lucifer’s as he chased his much needed release. Lucifer would moan and rock his hips up into Sam’s, keeping him steady and his thrusts even. 

Sam would cum first, Lucifer’s self-control too high for him to spill until he wanted to, and he liked fucking Sam through his orgasm, groaning as Sam’s back arched and a shuddering cry escape as cum dribbled down his cock. 

Lucifer would cum once he was certain Sam had shuddered through the final aftershock, filling Sam up with a growl as Sam whined softly. 

Lucifer would help Sam dismount and Sam would retrieve a rag or a shirt or something to clean Lucifer’s stomach with before the two would curl up, holding hands and smiling softly. Sleeping was almost a must afterwards, and Sam would drift off first before Lucifer. 

 

When Lucifer and Nick made love, it was  _ loud.  _

Most people think of lovemaking as quiet, nothing to be heard other than a partner’s heavy moans and soft, whispered words of love. 

The Alighieri twins defied this convention, as they do with most conventions of society. Laughter abounds as they hurriedly take off the other’s clothes, barely having time to savor what they’re seeing- not like they’re seeing anything new. Their faces were often lit up with laughter and youthful antics, giving slaps to the other’s ass and Nick’s laughter would increase when Lucifer threw the younger twin onto the bed. 

It was a fun time for them. The Alighieri twins consider anything remotely vanilla as ‘lovemaking’ and would refer to it as such. Nick usually would recite some sort of study that would say what, exactly, sex was and would only be shut up by his brother either kissing him, or by Lucifer inserting well lubed fingers into his brother’s hole. 

Even once the prep started, they didn’t slow down on their playful antics. It wasn’t a lovemaking session between them if Nick didn’t call Lucifer an ‘old, kinky bastard’ and Lucifer didn’t call his younger brother a ‘young whippersnapper’ before bickering about how far apart the two were in age. Snarky comments along the lines of ‘if you actually cared, you would  _ insert a third finger _ ,’ and ‘if you weren’t so impatient, you’d be stretched by now’, but there was no heat behind them. Every touch they laid on each other was reverent, as if the other could be snatched away at any time. 

Lucifer would take his time entering Nick, watching his brother’s highly expressive face morph and contort, watching the face he knew as well as his own be silenced for the only time that night. 

They’d link hands, just like they did when they were teenagers figuring out their attraction to each other, as Lucifer slowly rutted against Nick, feeling his brother from the inside out. 

The snarky comments by now have dissipated to gentler talk, using language only the twins knew what they meant, but if one listened closely, they could understand it too. 

_ I missed you today at your meeting.  _

_ Where were you last night? I woke up and you weren’t lying next to me.  _

_ I wish you didn’t have to spend so much time away.  _

_ I wanted to thank you for making that beef roast last night. It was delicious.  _

_ Thank you for the new toys.  _

_ Ni don’t let go.  _

_ I need you Lu.  _

And so on. 

They’ll hold each other tighter, talking more, professing their love for each other without saying those three little words. Those words were for after, when they were spent on the sheets together. When they weren’t quite so vulnerable. 

Nick and Lucifer have mastered the art of the simultaneous orgasm. It helps that they are twins, that their bodies are genetically coded identically and they could tell when the other was close, because they were close. They would cum together, crying out loudly as Nick spilled in between them and Lucifer filled his twin up, sealing their forbidden passion with a kiss, making all right with their world. 

Lucifer would clean them up, shushing Nick’s whines that protested against not being one with his brother anymore with soft, gentle kisses across his brow before they curled up like kittens around each other. 

Then, and only then, would they say “I love you.” 

 

When they three of them make love together, it was like they were in Heaven. 

Nick would always be the bottom most person, eager to feel his lovers surround him and to place kisses along Sam’s shoulders and to kiss Lucifer next to Sam’s face and hear him moan and just feel the  _ weight  _ of their love for him. 

Sam was always in the middle, curling his body almost entirely around Nick’s protectively as he thrusted powerfully, yet gently, an oxymoron in and of itself, but that was Sam. The tattoo representing them would glow vibrantly in the candlelight and underneath the thin sheen of sweat from Sam’s body as he had worked to prep Nick and be prepped at the same time. Nick’s thighs would be sore from Sam’s gentle bites and sucks to the insides, but it was all worth it when he wrapped them around Sam as he pushed inside. 

Lucifer was always on top, the toppy bastard that he is and he’d make sure that Sam was fully prepared to fuck and be fucked with long licks of his tongue that coated Sam almost better than any lube before swishing his mouth out with mouthwash (his medical nerd brother would  _ not  _ allow him to kiss him otherwise- and what’s a lovemaking session without kissing?) before pressing into Sam himself, groaning and smirking as he heard Nick’s soft whimpers. 

All three held hands, even as Lucifer set the pace to thrust into Sam into Nick, hearing his lovers moan and whine as they all fell into a frenzy of a lazy fuck and kissing each other on every bit of skin that they could reach, teeth scraping tenderly across skin and soft whispers of love and want and need passing between the three of them. 

It’s hard to say how close the orgasms are, because it does seem like a trio of orgasms that happened at the same time, but they’re separate. 

Nick’s the first to go, the hair trigger that he has. He’ll cum loudly with a cry of their names as he removes his hands from the three way hand hold and digs his nails deep into Sam’s biceps, his back arching in the throes of his pleasure. 

Sam’s next, his head lolling back onto Lucifer’s shoulder as his hips stutter in between the Alighieri twins, moaning and closing his eyes as he rocked it out, still holding onto Lucifer’s hands tight enough to turn both their knuckles white. 

Lucifer finishes them off, just after Sam with a low growl of possessive  _ mine  _ as he stills his hips deep inside Sam, groaning and returning the violent hand hold. 

They’ll all collapse in a heap on the bed and regain their thought processes before cleaning each other off with soft, indulgent smiles before curling up to go to sleep, Sam still in the middle of the Alighieri sandwich, all of them feeling fulfilled and love. 

 

Maybe it was destiny that lead to Lucifer being the King of Hell by his name alone; maybe it was Fate’s hand who lead Lucifer to choose the two consorts that he did; maybe this is the way they were all supposed to end up. 

They had futures, all of them. Nick was in his final year of medical school residency and had a promising future as an ER doctor. Sam was in his second year of law school, already looking forward to hopefully  _ not  _ working in family law. And Lucifer had just had several auditions to perform in various operas in the area, hoping to be the next Pavarotti. 

But here they were, the King of Hell and his two consorts. And after a little adjustments, they couldn’t care less about their former aspirations. They kept up on them, though. Nick and Sam still studied their texts, and Lucifer was always singing in the shower, where he thought his lovers couldn’t hear him. 

They were in love with each other, and they just grew closer each and every day that they were in Hell. 

So maybe they were in Hell, but they made it their Heaven. 

After all, isn’t it better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven? 

They think so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
